The Runaway's
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Emily decides she shouldn't hide her secret anymore. She tells her mother she is a lesbian, and she sends her away to a homosexual rehab center. She falls in love with her roommate. Together they escape the center, & runaway. Emily/Allison Maya/Emily
1. Options

Okay guys I have recently fallen in love with Emily and Maya! J I want to do a story for them, but had a hard time thinking of a plot. I came up with two that are pretty similar I can't choose which one I should go with though! I am going to summarize the two of them and let you guys pick which one you think I should write! J

The Runaways

1. Maya moves to Rosewood and befriends Emily. They soon fall for each other and begin dating. Once Emily tells her mother about her relationship her mother sends her off to a rehab for people who want to get out of the homosexual lifestyle. She goes, but nothing can change her, its who she is, and with the help of her friends and Maya they help her to break out. After knowing she couldn't go back home her and Maya decide to runaway together.

2. After Allison's death Emily and the other girls are left alone without their leader. They all have to figure out who they are as individuals. Emily comes to terms with who she is, and tells her mother that she is a lesbian. Her mother sends her away to the rehab center for the summer, where she falls in love with her roommate, Maya. Maya had been sent to the rehab 3 times by her father determined to change her although it wasn't going to happen. Together they escape the center, and runaway together.


	2. The Secret

**The Runaways**

**Chapter one**

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy day outside today, but not even the weather could compete with the gloominess four girls were feeling this evening. Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all slowly walked into a café that they had always gone to. They had just attended their close friend, Allison's funeral. She had gone missing for an entire year, leaving the four friends, and everyone else in Rosewood left to wonder what had happened to her. They had all truly believed after the year that she was dead, but none of them had brought themselves to be able to say it. But then it happened; the police found her body. Nobody knew whether to be devastated that she was dead or relieved to finally know for sure what had happened, and that least she wasn't suffering, or still in the hands of some psycho, and be get the closure they had longed for. They no longer had to lay awake at night wondering what had happened to her. They knew now. Allison had been a great friend to four girls, more like the glue holding them together, it seemed. After her disappearance the four girls were left without their, 'leader,' and seemed neither of them had known what to do without her. They had gone their separate ways, dealing with their friend's disappearance in their own different ways.

After her the police had found her body, and confirmed her death, the four friends were brought back together, dealing with this tragedy together, because all great friends knew; you couldn't stay apart for ever. "The service was really beautiful." Emily states solemnly as all four of the girls sit down at a table in the café, slumping down slightly in their seats.

"Yeah it really was." Hanna replies, as the other nod in agreement. They all just look down at their hands, or at the table, not really knowing what they wanted to look at or what they wanted to say. All of them had so many different thoughts running through their minds at that moment. It still hadn't completely sank in that their once best friend, was now gone forever.

"Allison wouldn't have any less than perfect." Spencer replies, after the brief silence, making them all let out a small laugh, agreeing with her. It was true. Allison didn't accept anything less than perfect. She never had and never would, even after being dead.

Across the table, Emily begins zoning out, away from the conversation; lost in her own thoughts of her dear friend Allison…

_Allison and Emily sat on Allison's bed, looking at magazines. At least one was looking at magazines. Emily was more interested in looking at something else in the room; Allison. Emily had realized long ago she was attracted to girls more than she was too guys, but she had never told anyone, or ever embraced it. Her parents were very conservative, and her town was very small. She didn't think anyone there would accept it; accept her. So she thought if she just pushed it away, deep down inside, and ignored it than maybe just maybe it would go away. That was before she met Allison. Now no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she couldn't deny the fact that she had feelings for her best friend. Although at times Allison could make her feel like she was 10 inches tall, other times she made her feel like the most important person in the world, and she loved it. "I wouldn't stare too hard; your eyes may fall out." Emily hears Allison's voice say, knocking her from her thoughts. She looks up at the blonde and sees her looking at her with her eyebrow raised, and her signature, smirk. Emily looks down at the comforter feeling a blush creep along her cheeks. _

"_Sorry." Emily mumbles, flipping through her magazine, nervously. She didn't know what she would do if Allison found out about her secret; or how she would react. She just knew she couldn't risk it. Although she wanted Allison has her girlfriend, If she lost Allison as a friend, she felt her whole world would fall apart; she would be lost without her. Even though she wanted her as more than a friend, she couldn't risk not having her at all. "Look at this picture of Taylor Lautner, he is so cute." Emily lies, showing Alison the picture in the magazine. Of course she wasn't attracted to him, but she had to do something to cover up her tracks. _

_Allison just watches Emily, with a smile on her face. She knew what she was doing, by showing her all these hot guys. Allison had known Emily had a crush on her for awhile. She just hadn't said anything because she liked toying with her; seeing her squirm. "Yeah he is cute, but you know who is really sexy?" Allison asks, a mischievous grin, growing on her face, making Emily look at her shaking her head. "Angelina Jolie." She answers, showing a picture of the beautiful woman. Emily looks away quickly, flipping through her magazine. She didn't know what to say to that, of course she thought the woman was sexy, who didn't, but she didn't want to admit that to Allison. She couldn't do anything that may give her away. "What you don't think so?" Allison asks a smug grin on her face. She could see the nervousness rising within Emily. _

"_I-I don't know. I've never really looked at her I guess." She says shrugging, although it was a complete lie, but what was Allison doing? She wondered to herself? 'Was she also attracted to women? No of course she wasn't. All girls judge other girls, but do they call them sexy?' All these thoughts raced through Emily's mind, as Allison just watched her, the smug grin never leaving her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to the other girl, and she loved it. She was just waiting on her to finally crack. _

"_Well I think she is very sexy. And you know who else is sexy?" She asks, getting no response from the brunette. "You." She answers, making Emily snap her head up, turning to look at her friend, confusion, and shock written all over her face. "Your long gorgeous dark hair." She says, as she reaches her hand up, softly stroking Emily's hair, making the dark haired girl, get chills. "And your beautiful dark chocolate eyes." She says, moving inches away from Emily's face, looking deep into her eyes. She swore she could hear Emily's heart pounding against her chest. "And you're soft pink kissable lips." She says, slowly brushing her finger across the brunette's lips, making Emily's breath hitch in her throat. Emily just sits there in shock, trying to process everything that was happening. She didn't know what to say, what to do so she just sat there, watching as the scene unfolds in front of her. Allison moves in even closer to where she could feel Emily's breath on her lips. She watches Emily's face as her eyes dart back and forth in between Allison's. She smiled to herself at her nervousness thinking it was cute. She slowly moves in, pressing her lips against the brunette's, in a soft kiss, which made the brunette stiffen. She opens her mouth, and traces the brunette's lips with her tongue, wanting access. _

"_Wait." Emily, says pulling back, finally being able to speak. "What are you doing?" She asks, looking at her friend in front of her, who just merely smiles at her._

"_I know you want me Emily. So here have me. I'm giving you permission." She answers, brushing a piece of stray hair, behind Emily's ear, offering the girl her sweet smile. _

"_H-how, how do you know?" Emily stutters out. Had she been that obvious? I mean sure Allison caught her staring at her a few times, but how could Allison be so sure that was what it was? It was like she could read her like a book. She could see right through all of her lies. Every time she would try and talk about how hot guys were, or act like she was checking them out, Allison had seen through it all along. But why hadn't she said anything?_

"_I know everything." She replies simply, flashing her cocky smile, or as Allison like to call it, 'confident, not cocky.'_

"_Are you…do you like girls?" Emily asks, nervously, looking at Allison who just shakes her head in reply, leaving the brunette very confused. She had just told Emily she could have her, yet she wasn't attracted to girls? She wasn't following, but that was Allison for you, always full of mysteries. _

"_Let's just say I don't discriminate, and I know you are struggling with this. If you like girls or boys, and I just want to help you out. It's what friends do for each other." She replies, making Emily nod slowly, not completely knowing if she understood, but not wanting to protest. The girl she had a crush on for a long time, was telling her she could have her, who was she to ask questions? Allison smiles at the brunette, and leans in kissing the Emily once more, this time more passionately._

_After a few minutes, oxygen was desperately needed in each of the girls lungs, forcing them to pull apart. Emily smiles at the girl in front of her and rests her forehead against hers. "You're perfect." Emily states, flashing her award winning smile. _

"_I don't accept anything less." Allison replies, before leaning in capturing her new love's lips with hers once again…_

"Emily you okay?" She hears Aria's voice asking her. She looks up and sees them looking worriedly at her. She just flashes a smile and nods, letting them know she was okay, although that was a complete lie. She couldn't stop thinking about Allison and everything she had done for her, and everything she had taught her. She always told Emily just to be honest with herself, and with everyone else, and if she did that she would be happy even if others weren't. It didn't matter, because she was living her life how she wanted to and not how everyone else wanted to. She could never muster up the courage to tell anyone the truth though, and Allison was still supportive of her. Although she would occasionally say something almost giving away Emily's secret, she knew she was just messing with her, she wouldn't have honestly told anyone, she just liked seeing Emily squirm.

Ever since Allison's death Emily felt she owed it to not only Allison but herself to tell everyone about her little secret. She had always said that she was waiting for the right time. But she know had figured out there was never going to the a right time. She just had to go for it. "Guys I need to tell you something." Emily suddenly blurts out, making them look over at her curiously. Emily just sighs, and looks down at her hands she was fidgeting with in her lap. "Ever since Ally's death I've realized life is short, and you should always live your life to the fullest and that means live your life the way you want and to be honest with yourself not keep secrets." She says, making them look at her somewhat confused.

"Emily what is it?" Hanna asks, reaching over grabbing one of Emily's hands making her look up at her. Hanna and all the rest of her friends could sense the nervousness in her voice, and in her actions. They wanted to know that they were there for her, and that she could tell them. "You can tell us anything you know that we will be here for you." Hanna reassures the brunette giving her a small smile. Emily looked into Hanna's eyes, and knew she could trust her; all of them. Though they had gone their separate ways in the last year, the friendship and the love for one another was clearly still there. They were still best friends and would do anything for one another.

"I know." Emily states nodding her head. "Guys I…I'm gay." She says, making their eyes widen, leaving them speechless. "You guys are my best friends, and I really hope you can accept it." She adds, looking back down at her hands, pulling it away from Hanna. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe they didn't accept it. She thought at first maybe they would be okay with it, and still accept her I mean they were her friends, and she was still the same Emily, but the looks on their faces told her otherwise. They looked like she had just told them she killed someone.

"Emily of course we accept it." Aria finally says, snapping out of the trance, making Emily look up at her. "We are all just a little shocked at first I guess. I mean you were dating Ben and all I guess we just never thought about it." She adds, making Emily nod her head understanding, flashing a small nervous smile. Although they were saying they accepted there looks were still telling otherwise, but she did understand it was a huge secret, and would take a little to sink in. She just hoped it eventually did sink in. Over the past year, she had missed them all so much, and couldn't be happier that they were all back together again. She didn't want to ruin that just because of her secret.

"Yeah it's totally cool. You're still Emily and we love you." Hanna says, smiling her best friend, as the other nod their head in agreement, letting Emily know they really were serious, they did accept her for who she was.

"Thank you guys, this means so much to me." Emily states, her smile, growing wider. She felt a weight had been lifted off of her. This wasn't so bad, telling people about her secret. It wasn't hard, and people actually were okay with it. She could do this. She could finally live her life the way she wanted to, without having to keep a huge part of her hidden.

Later that night Emily was sitting in her room, on her windowsill, looking out the window, watching as people walked down the street or road by on their bike. She couldn't help but think about dinner tonight with the girls. She was more than happy that her friends had accepted her as she was, and that she didn't have to hide her secret anymore. She was able to have a girlfriend and actually talk about her, or bring her around her friends, like she had always wished she could do with Allison. Now she just needed to tell her mother. She knew that this wasn't going to go near as well as it did with her friends. Her mother was mad strict on her. She had always pushed her in everything she did, so have good grades, to practice swimming; everything. Although it was good she cared about her grades, and was now good at what she did, she could use a mom who was sometimes just there for her as a friend, and not only her coach or mother. Mrs. Fields felt their family was perfect, and wouldn't let anything happen that could jeopardize that. She wasn't sure what her mother would do when she found out, all she knew was that she had to tell her.

"Hey honey you okay?" Mrs. Fields asks, walking into Emily's room, dropping off a basket of laundry. Her mother knew better than to ask that question, I mean she had just attended her best friends funeral mere hours ago, of course she wasn't okay. She begins taking out the clothes, folding them as she hears her daughter sigh from behind her.

"No actually. I'm not." She states, making her mother turn and look at her. She dropped the shirt that was in her hand and moved over closer to her daughter, seeing that she had tears running down her cheeks. "Mom I need to tell you something." She says, causing her mother to nod her head, letting her continue. "Mom I've been struggling with something for awhile, and I haven't told you because I wasn't sure how you would feel. I wasn't even sure how I felt about it at first." She states, as her mother sits next to her on her seat, letting her know she was there for her.

"Honey you know you can tell me anything, we're supposed to be honest with each other." Mrs. Fields states, making Emily just nod in response, still not looking away from her trembling hands that lay in her lap. "Now what is it baby?" She pushes, sensing her daughter's hesitance.

Emily takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly before starting, "Mom I…I like girls…more than just friends." She says, finally looking up at her mother. She quickly looks back down though after seeing the shock, and disappointment all over her mother's face. She knew this was going to happen, and she didn't want it to. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to be disappointed in her, but she knew she had to tell her the truth. "Mom I know that this is shocking, but I am happy, and I just want this to be in the open so I can live my life honestly. I don't want to disappoint you, I just want you to accept it…accept me." She adds, her voice trailing off towards the end. She just watches as her mother stares at the wall on the other side of the room. Her head was slightly shaking. You could tell she was thinking, _trying_ to find something to say.

"Is this some way of you rebelling against me? Or…or acting out because of the fact that your dad is gone? Because honey you know it's not your fault and there is nothing we can do." She states, making Emily shake her head furiously.

"No mom I promise. This has nothing to do with you guys. I love you guys and you're the best parents, it's just who I am. I've been struggling with this for awhile, but I have finally come to terms with it, and I am happy. " Emily finishes, as she sees a tear roll down her mother's cheek. "Mom, please don't cry. I can't help it, it's just me, and I can't change it, it's not something I am doing to upset you. Please understand that." She adds looking at her mother helplessly, waiting on her to say something, anything. Screaming at her would be better than just the silence.

"This isn't who you are. We raised you better than that Emily, and I will not accept this. You will go to hell for this do you know that Emily?" Her mother asks, looking up at her daughter, disappointment, and confusion filling her eyes. She didn't understand how this could have happened. She and her husband had done everything in their power to give Emily and great childhood, and help her to be the best person she could be, not this person. She moves her hand up to her cheeks wiping away her tears. She takes in a deep breath, composing herself, and turns to her daughter."Emily we are going to get you help okay?" Mrs. Fields states, placing her arm on Emily's shoulder. "Everything will be okay." She adds, giving her daughter a small smile.

"No mom. I don't need help, you can't change this believe me I have tried. It's just me and why does it matter who I am with? Boy or girl? Don't you just want me to be happy?" She asks, standing up from her seat. She hadn't wanted to upset her mother, but now her mother was upsetting her. She knew she wouldn't be happy, but she didn't think her mother would act like this, and tell her that she needed help. She looks down at her mother who just stares at her, her face; emotionless. "I just wanted you to accept it. I wasn't asking for your permission." She adds her voice softer.

"Well I don't." Mrs. Fields states, before getting up and walking out of the room. Emily watches as her mother walks out, before collapsing onto her bed, tears spilling out of her eyes. She knew her mother wouldn't accept it, she was expecting her too, but it still hurt more than anything. She didn't know what was going to happen, or how they were going to get through this, if they ever got through this. Maybe her mother just needed time, to let it soak in. maybe she could get used to it. She hoped she could get used to it. Although her mother was super strict on her, she still loved her, and didn't know what she would do if her mother wasn't in her life.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked it and if I should continue please! :-)


	3. The Roommates

The Runaways

Chapter 2

A/N: I only got one review on the first chapter so I am not too sure if you guys want me to continue this! If you want the next chapter then please review otherwise I won't be continuing! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! :-)

* * *

The sun shone through the window, bright and early that next morning, forcing a certain brunette awake. Emily slowly flutters her eyes opened, only to squeeze them back shut as they were hit with the harsh sunlight, coming through her blinds. She blinks her eyes a few times, letting them adjust to the light, before throwing the blankets off her body. She sighs, and slowly gets, up, making her way out of her door. She was slightly afraid to see her mother this morning, but she knew she had to face her. They had to figure out a way to get through this. She walks down the stairs of her house, and into the kitchen where she sees her mother standing over the stove, cooking some breakfast. She takes a deep breath before continuing her way fully into the kitchen, sitting at the bar; her mother's back facing her. Emily looks down on the counter where she sees a few brochures laid out next to her. She picks one up and scans the front page where it reading the title, which read, 'Homosexual rehab center.' She opens it up and begins reading it, not believing what she was seeing. It was a center that said they were the number one center in 'curing' homosexuality. They really made places like this? "Oh morning honey." Her mother says, turning around, finally seeing her daughter.

Emily looks up at her mother, a confused look written all over her face. "Mom what is this?" She asks, holding up the booklet she had been looking at, looking at her mother, awaiting her answer.

"It's a rehab for young women and men who want to get out of the homosexual lifestyle, and I signed you up." Her mother states, making Emily's eyes widen. "It's a few hours away from here, and it lasts 8 weeks. You will be better and be home in no time. Things will be just as they were. You'll see." Her mother says, smiling at her daughter as she turns back to the stove, to continue her cooking. "We leave first thing in the morning so you have all day to pack your things." She says, her back turned to Emily as she flips her pan of pancakes. Emily just stares at her in shock, trying to process all this information.

"Mom no! You didn't even ask me or talk to me about this! You can't just ship me off to some quack who thinks they can "fix" me!" She yells, after snapping out of the trance she had been in a few moments ago. Her mother turns back around, and sighs at her daughter, walking over closer to her.

"Honey listen. I know that you went through a traumatic experience with Allison's death, but you aren't thinking clearly right now. This isn't you Emily. Allison's death effected you more than you think it has, and you need to talk to someone. You need help. It will only be a few weeks, and you can come home, you'll be all better." She says, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Just do this for me okay?" She asks, looking helplessly at her daughter. Emily just looked at her mother helplessly. She didn't want to go to some rehab place, and she knew it wouldn't work, they couldn't change her. This was who she was, and nobody could change it, she had tried years ago. She had now come to terms with it and accepted it, and knew it was okay; she was happy, thanks to a special someone, who had helped her realize that it was…

_Emily and Allison walked down the halls of the mall; bags in hand. Well, Emily had bags in her hands, carrying around both hers and Allison's. She didn't mind though, she loved doing things for Allison, and making her happy. When Allison was happy; she was happy. And today Allison wanted to go shopping, so that was why she was there. She herself wasn't too much of a shopper. She appreciated getting new clothes of course, but she didn't spend hours at the mall in every store, trying on everything. She liked to go in, and pick up what she wanted, already knowing her size. Allison was the complete opposite. Whenever she went shopping she spent hours upon hours going in and out of stores, trying things on. Emily didn't mind however. She loved every second of being with Allison, no matter what they were doing. "Emily? How does this look?" Allison asks, turning to look at her friend, who was in the dressing room with her. _

_Emily quickly snaps out of her thoughts and scans the blonde up and down. "It's amazing. You look beautiful." She says, making Allison nod in approval. "But you always look beautiful." Emily adds, before mentally kicking herself. She still wasn't sure after their kiss if they were friends, or if they were actually dating. They hadn't talked about it, but they had kissed a few times since then. She didn't know whether or not she really had the right to say those kind of things to Allison. Allison just simply smiles, and turns back to the mirror, checking herself up and down. _

"_How long have you been a lesbian?" She asks, looking back at Emily through the reflection of the mirror. Emily looks up at her, eyes widened, making Allison laugh. "Well you are, aren't you?" She asks, raising her eyebrows as she eyes, the nervous girl behind her. _

"_I…I don't know." She says, looking down at her hands. She had always known she liked girls, and didn't like guys, but she had never actually called herself a lesbian. Hearing it out loud just sounded weird. _

_Allison turns around, and watches the girl as she fidgets with her hands, awkwardly. She smiles and sits down next to the girl. "Emily, there isn't anything wrong with being a lesbian." She states, making Emily look up at her. "It's who you are. Love is love and it's beautiful in every form, don't let anyone ever tell you different." She says, smiling softly at her best friend. "And if anyone every gives you shit for it, tell them they will have to deal with me." She says, making the brunette giggle, and nod her head. _

Emily pulls herself out of her thoughts, and focuses on her mother who was still hugging her. She didn't want to go to this camp with a bunch of homophobes who wanted to change her, but she also wanted to make her mother happy. "Fine I'll go." She states, giving in to her mother; she couldn't disappoint her more than she already had, and more than she knew she would if this didn't work. But maybe if she did this rehab, and she still didn't change her mother would get it. She would realize this was who her daughter was, and it was okay.

Emily sat in the passenger seat of her mother's car, driving down the highway, watching the trees pass her by. She still hadn't fully wrapped her head around what was happening to her and where she was going. Yesterday she was still keeping her secret, and now not even a day later she was being shipped off to some rehabilitation center for people who wanted to be 'cured' of homosexuality. Although she knew it wasn't something you could cure. It wasn't a disease or an addiction to drugs, it was just who she was. Her friends had accepted it and she just wished her mother could also. "You told your friends where you are going?" She hears her mother ask, snapping her away from her thoughts. She just nods her head, still looking out the window. "So they know you have been thinking you like girls." She adds, making Emily sigh. She didn't think; she knew.

"Yes mom I told them yesterday also. It's been eating me alive for so long now, I just had to get it out." She says, making her mother nod slowly, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"Well I'm sure they are glad to know you will be in good hands, and that you will be back to their normal Emily they all love in no time." Her mother says, briefly looking over at her daughter before putting her eyes back on the road. The thing she didn't know was her friends thought her mother was stupid for shipping her away to this camp…

"_Hey guys, thanks for meeting me." Emily says, as she approaches her four best friends at their city park. They all sit down on a bench and look over at Emily curiously, wondering what was so important, that they had to meet her immediately. _

"_What was the S.O.S?" Spencer asks, making them all look over at Emily expectantly. Emily had sent them all a S.O.S text moments ago telling them all to meet her here. She wasn't exactly sure how they were going to react when she told them where she was going. She was slightly embarrassed to even tell them, but if she was going to be honest with herself and others she had too. Besides they would wonder where she was for the next 8 weeks. _

"_My mom is making me go away…" She states, glancing down at her converse. She looks back up at them seeing the curious looks on their faces. They wanted to know more. "It's a rehab center for people who are homosexual." She finishes, making their curious faces turn into confused, and shocked faces. _

"_They have those?" Hanna asks, making Emily nod, letting out a bitter laugh. _

"_Yeah that's what I said. She thinks I am rebelling because of my father being in the Afghanistan or because of Allison's death or something. She says they will help me to get "better." She states, using her fingers to make air quotes around the word, 'better.' She looks at her friends, who are shaking their heads, with bewildered looks on their faces. They didn't know what to say, or what to think about it._

"_That is insane. Being gay isn't a disease; you can't cure it by going to some rehab center." Spencer states, making Emily nod in agreement. She knew that. She told herself that plenty of times, it was her mother who needed convincing. _

"_I know, but it's only 8 weeks and I'm hoping that if I go and she sees I haven't changed maybe she can realize it is who I am and that it isn't 'fixable' nor do I want to fix it. I'm happy with who I am. I just want her to be." Emily states, making them all look at her sadly, as Hanna places her hand on Emily's arm, comforting her. They couldn't imagine what she was going through, but they all knew it had to be terrible for her. First her father being gone, and then Allison dying, and now this. They weren't sure how much more pain Emily could take. _

"_Em, we know this is hard for you, but you'll make it, and we're all going to be here for you when you get back okay?" Aria says, making the other friends nod in agreement. Emily smiles, and stands up pulling all of them into a big group hug. _

"_I love you guys." She states, as tears well up in her eyes. This was all just overwhelming to her, but knowing she had such good friends, made her know that she could get through this and anything that anyone through her way. They'd always be there for her. _

"We're here." Emily hears her mother say, bringing her back to reality; a reality she didn't want to be in. She looks around at her surroundings and sees a big red brick building with vines going up the side of it in front of her and a huge grassy area with a small lake to the right of her and a pier. This place was truly beautiful. She opens her door and steps out of the car, moving around to the back, where her mother was already getting her suitcase out. She takes the bag from her mother and rolls it around to the front of the car just as a woman approaches them.

"Hi, you must be Emily." The lady states, extending her hand for Emily to take, which she does, offering her a smile. "I am Lisa. I am one of the counselors here." She states, before dropping the brunettes hand. Emily just smiles and places a piece of hair behind her ear; something she did when she was feeling nervous. "If you have everything out, you can just say goodbye, and we can get started. I'll show you your new home for the next couple of months." She states making the brunette nod, and turn to her mother.

"Okay honey. I just want you to know that I love you,. I am not doing this to be mean, I am trying to help you." She states, as tears form in her eyes. "You have been through a lot sweety and you just need some help." She adds, placing her hands on her daughters shoulders. "I'll see you in 8 weeks okay and you can call me if you need me." She adds, placing a kiss on her fore head.

"Okay. I love you too." Emily says, before hugging her mother. She pulls back after a minute and grabs her suitcase, walking over to Lisa. She looks back at her mother one more time before following Lisa into the building, her new home.

Lisa and Emily were walking around the center, getting a tour of the place. It was really a pretty cool place and seemed like it wouldn't be so bad living there for 8 weeks. Outside there was a courtyard full of beautiful flowers, beside it a pond, with a pier you could jump off of or just sit and enjoy the scenery. Indoors they had a club house which had a pool table, a couch, a TV, and a smoothie bar. She also showed her the offices they would be having their one on one session in, and the room where they would have group session. She was a little nervous for these events, but figured she could get through it. Lisa then leads her down a long hallway, doors surrounding them, until they finally stop at one. "Knock, Knock." She says, knocking on the door, before opening it up. "I have your new roommate." She states as two girls in the room look up from their beds and smile.

Emily looks around her at her new room, and takes it all in. the walls were plain white, and there was hardwood flooring beneath her feet. It was very simple and very boring looking. In the corner there was a twin sized bed, and across from that against the wall was a stack of bunk beds. She sees a girl jump off the top of the bed, and come over to her as the other girl walks over also; now standing in front of her. "Emily this is Kaylie, and Maya; you're roommates." She states as both girls smile at her.

"Hi Emily, I'm Kaylie, it's so nice to meet you!" The fair skinned girl replies cheerfully, shaking Emily's hand. This girl was slightly taller than Emily and hard dark brown hair that was perfectly straight until you got to the end where it flipped out slightly. She had bright blue eyes that matched the blue sweater she was wearing. She looked like the redhead from desperate housewives without the red hair of course. She was very put together and almost perfect looking. Emily smiles at the girl and then turns her attention to her other roommate, who was smiling at her, giving her a look that looked almost seductive.

"Hey I'm Maya." The darker girl replies, with a small wave. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. She was quite a few inches shorter than the Emily. She had brown curly hair, that came down to her shoulders, and dark brown chocolate eyes, that Emily seemed to get lost in. She was wearing skinny jeans, that complimented her in all the right places; and Emily noticed, not being able to _not_ look the girl up and down a couple of times. She quickly pushes the thoughts out of her head though, knowing she couldn't be having these thoughts about a girl in a place like this.

"Okay I'll leave you girls to get situated. I'm sure they will make you feel right at home." Lisa states, placing her hand on Emily's arm, making her snap out of the trance she had on Maya. She smiles at the shorter girl, blushing slightly. She had been staring at Maya, and she knew the other girl had noticed. She quickly turns her attention to Lisa giving her a small nod before the woman walks out of the door. She turns her attention back to her roommates, and offers them each a smile.

Maya reaches out for Emily's hand and pulls her over towards the bunk beds. "Emily you have bottom bunk because I like to be on top." Maya states with a mischievous grin, making Emily let out a nervous laugh. "and miss diva over here has the twin bed over there to herself." Maya states looking over at Kaylie, who just rolls her eyes. Emily just smiles, before walking over to her bed, placing her suitcase on it.

"I am going to go have dinner before the cafeteria closes." Kaylie says, walking over towards the door. Emily just nods her head quickly glancing over at the girl before turning back to her suitcase; unzipping it.

Maya just looks over at her watching; waiting for her to exit the room. "Thank god." Maya breaths out, when Kaylie finally walked out the door. She leans up against the post of the bunk bed, and folds her arms over her chest and looks to her side, watching as Emily unpacks her things.

"She can't be that bad." Emily says, with a smile looking over at the shorter girl. She had only known the two girls for about 5 minutes, and she could tell, without question that Maya hated this girl. Maya just raises her eyebrow in reply to Emily's question. "Okay so she is?" Emily states, more than asks, making Maya nod.

"Yes. She wasn't so bad when she first got here. We were actually really close, but she has been completely brainwashed. She's like the mini clone of the counselors. She is completely stuck up their ass." Maya replies as Emily smiles at her, before turning back to her bag, continuing to unpack. "Soo…where are you from?" Maya asks slowly, after a brief silence trying to make conversation with her new roommate.

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania It's kind of small. Very conservative." Emily replies, wish a sigh, placing some of her clothes into a dresser, next to her bed. She looks over at Maya and just sees her nod slowly, then look down at her feet. She could tell the girl was struggling with what to say next so she decided to help her out, but she wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about Rosewood, or anything about her home life. She hated Rosewood, and everything that came along with it. "How long have you been here?" Emily asks, making the other girl look up at her. She looked slightly surprised that Emily asked her a question, for some reason.

"Um this time…6 weeks." She states, rubbing the back of her neck, with a sigh.

"This time?" Emily asks confused.

"Yeah this is my 3rd time here. You would think my dad would get the point that I am not going to change, but he won't accept it. He won't give up until it happens, and I'm straight. 3rd time's the charm I guess." She says, with a laugh, shrugging her shoulders. Emily just nods slowly not exactly knowing what to say to the girl, she didn't look like it bothered her too much, but how could something like that not? She just hoped her mother wouldn't do the same. She would hate to have to be here for that long. "It's okay though. You don't have to feel bad or anything. I kind of like it here. Weirdly enough it's better than home. Even though they don't agree with my lifestyle they seem to be understanding, and they don't yell like my father does when I'm at home." She replies, climbing the latter to sit on her own bed, dangling her legs over the side.

"I don't think I am going to change either. I just came here to make my mom happy, and to hopefully convince my mom that this is who I am and that I am not changing, nothing can change me, at least I think so." She states, making Maya nod in understanding. "I just want everything to be okay again." She adds, with a sigh. She hated the fact that she had disappointed her mother so much. She will never forget the look on her face when she had told her she liked girls. It was a face of shear disappointment, and it was all her fault.

"Well hopefully your mom is more understanding than mine." The shorter girl replies, swinging her legs back and forth beside Emily's head. "So what do you like to do? Play any sports or any instruments? Any cool hobbies?" Maya asks, looking down at her new roommate. She knew she was asking a lot of questions, and she hoped she wasn't getting annoyed, but she was really starting to like Emily, and she just wanted to get to know her more, and more.

"Yeah I'm a swimmer. I am on my school's swim team." She replies, nodding her head, as she continues placing her clothes into her dresser.

"Are you good?" She asks, making the brunette nod her head shyly. She didn't really like to brag about herself; to whether or not she was good or not, but she was the best on the team at least that was what her coach told her, and she had won a lot of competitions. "Awesome. I have the endurance of a 500lb man I couldn't last 30 seconds swimming a lap." Maya jokes, making Emily laugh also.

"Yeah I took my girlfriend swimming with me one time, and she got tired very quickly also. It was pretty funny," She states, with a smile, remembering the day she took Allison to practice with her...

"_Okay girls! Great practice! See you all tomorrow!"The coach yells, after blowing her whistle. All the girls get out of the pool, and grab their towels, drying themselves off. _

_Emily looks over, and sees Allison sitting on the bleachers, smiling at her. She quickly smiles back, and walks over to her friend. "What are you doing here?"She asks, her smile growing wider by the minute._

"_I just wanted to come and watch you in a swimsuit." She replies, looking Emily up and down, with a smirk on her face. Emily looks around to make sure no one had heard her. Once she realizes no one was paying attention to them, she turns back to Allison and smiles, as a blush creeps onto her cheeks. "You are so sexy." She adds, as Emily begins to dry her hair, with her towel. Allison looks around the pool and notices that everyone had gone into the locker room. She smiles and pulls the brunette over to her, making her gasp. "For some reason watching swim, really turned me on." She says her lips only a centimeter away from the brunette's. Emily smiles, and closes the gap between them, pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss. "Do you want to come over?" Allison whispers against Emily's lips. _

_Emily pulls back, looks at the blonde in front of her. "I would love to, but my mom told me I should stay late, and practice a little more. I have a big meet in a couple of days." She replies, as Allison shakes her head, letting her know she didn't want her to stay late. She pulls her into another kiss, making Emily laugh. "Just let me practice another half an hour and then I will come over. Deal?" She asks, making the blonde pout. _

"_Deal, if I can swim also." She says, standing up, walking down the bleachers, making Emily look at her confused. "Come on." Allison states, pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her bra. She then slides her shorts down, showing off her boyshorts. _

_Emily just watches Allison as her face turns a deep shade of red. "What is someone comes in?" She asks, as Allison walks over to the latter or the pool. She just simply shrugs, and slowly moves down the latter, until she was fully in the pool. Emily rolls her eyes, a smirk on her face. She walks over, and gets into the water herself, standing in front of Allison. "I am going to swim a few laps." She states, swimming under one of the ropes to get into a lane. She watches Allison swim over also, and get into the lane next to her. _

"_Let's go." Allison says, as she begins swimming down the lane. Emily laughs, and starts also, quickly catching up, and passing the blonde. She gets to the other side, and stops to look for Allison. She looks down the row and sees Allison just sitting in the middle of the lane._

"_What are you doing?" She replies, with a laugh as she begins to swim back to the middle, meeting Allison. _

"_I got tired." She replies, making Emily laugh out loud. _

"_You swam like a few meters." She replies, making the blonde shrug. Emily just shakes her head, and leans over the rope capturing the blonde's lips with her own. "You're a terrible swimmer." She replies, against the blonde's lips. Allison just smiles, before kissing Emily once again... _

"You have a girlfriend?" Maya asks, trying not to let the disappointment show through in her voice. Emily snaps out of her memory and looks over at her new roommate, before glancing back down at her bag.

"Did." Emily replies back, her voice low, as her eyes never leaving the shirt that was in her hand. Maya just nods slowly not really knowing what to say. She could tell that she had hit a nerve with that question, and she didn't want to ask any more into it.

* * *

Again please review real quick and let me know if you want me to continue! :-)


	4. First Session

The Runaways

Chapter 3

* * *

"I am so full." Maya complains, throwing herself onto Emily's bed, as they walk back into their room from dinner. The food in the cafeteria actually wasn't bad, much to Emily's surprise, it was really good. Dinner was a lot of fun also, she had met some of Maya's friends; Charlie, Sarah, Aiden and Ryan. Charlie and Sara were both girls. Charlie was a little taller than Maya and had bleach blonde short hair, styled in a faux hawk. She also had very bright gorgeous green eyes. Sara was completely the opposite of Charlie and was kind of a girly girl. She had light brown long hair that she curled slightly, and was wearing makeup, and tons of jewelry. Her personality kind of reminded her of Hanna. Aiden and Ryan were both big guys; as in very muscular. Aiden had dark brown hair whereas Ryan was a blonde. They were all very nice, and welcoming to Emily, and made her feel included right away.

Emily laughs at her new friend who was lying on her bed groaning, and sits down next to her, but not before glancing over in Kaylie's direction, where she saw her sleeping. "I'm full too." She states, before looking down at her friend who had her eyes closed; falling asleep. "You do know this is my bed right?" Emily jokes, nudging Maya on the leg.

"Yes I am aware, but I am way to full and lazy to climb up there right now. So I think I'll just sleep here." She says, cracking a smile, her eyes still closed. Emily smiles back, before grabbing a pillow from beside her, smacking Maya on the stomach with it, causing her to scream, and her eyes to shoot open. Emily just begins laughing hysterically as Maya also grabs a pillow. "It is so on." She says, smacking Emily in the back of the head with her own pillow. Emily just gasps in reply as the two begin smacking each other with their pillows, laughing hysterically.

Across the room however Kaylie was not laughing. She sat up, and pulled her eye mask off of her face, seeing what the cause of all the noise was. She sees Maya and Emily hitting each other with pillows and shakes her head. "Guys." She says calmly, only to have them not listen to her. "GUYS STOP!" Kaylie screams causing the two girls across the room to halt their actions, and look over at her. "I am trying to sleep so please keep it down!" She states, glaring at the two of them. Maya returns the glare, and Emily just looks down at her feet awkwardly. "Besides, Emily you have your first group meeting tomorrow. You should probably get some sleep." She adds, making Emily look back up at her before nodding. Kaylie slips her eye mask back on her head, before lying back down on her bed, making the other two girls quietly giggle.

"You got me in trouble." Emily whispers, with a smile, hitting Maya on the arm.

"Yeah I am so bad." Maya replies, sarcastically, making Emily laugh. After the laughing subsides Maya just looks at Emily, giving her a small smile, as she returns it. "Night." She says, softly, before getting up out of Emily's bed.

"Night." Emily replies as she watches Maya climb into her own bed. Emily smiles softly to herself before crawling under the covers, letting herself drift off to sleep. The smile on both girls faces never fading…

Emily wakes up that morning the sun shining through the blinds and onto her face. She rolls over groaning, trying to hide herself from the sun to no avail. She hears a door open and looks up to see Maya walking in the room in only a towel; her hair wet. Emily can't help but scan the other girls body up and down a few times, as Maya just smirks at her, knowing she was checking her out. Emily then notices Kaylie watching her and quickly averts her eyes away from Maya, much to her disliking. She could stare at the gorgeous brunette all day long, if possible. "Like what you see?" Maya whispers to Emily a smile on her face, as she passes Emily on her way to her dresser. Emily feels her cheeks turn a deep shade of red as she just laughs nervously in return, watching Maya pull out some clothes.

"Emily you should get ready for breakfast. You want to probably eat something before the meeting. The first meeting usually makes people a little nervous, although I promise there is nothing to be nervous about." Kaylie states, as she looks at Emily through her mirror she was previously brushing her hair in. Emily snaps back into reality and quickly nods as she gets up and heads into the bathroom to get ready. Kaylie was right she probably should eat something although she was too nervous for food. She wasn't really sure what to expect of these meetings. She had a few ideas in her head of how it could turn out and some of them were not too pleasant. Some people were harsh when it came to homosexuality.

The girls all went down to the cafeteria. Emily wasn't feeling hungry, but Maya had made her at least eat a few pieces of fruit, and a bite of her muffin, hoping to help ease her nerves slightly. The two of them were now walking down the hallway on their way to the Emily's first group session. "You'll be okay." Maya says, looking over at the taller girl. She could sense Emily's nervousness, and wanted to make her feel better. She hadn't known her for very long, but she already cared about the girl…a lot. "I promise you it's not bad at all. But if it makes you feel better, I was super nervous my first time also." She says, making Emily smile at her as they stop outside the door. "But I'll be there with you the entire time." She adds, as Emily turns to her smiling.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Emily replies, making Maya's grin widen, as the two just stand in the hallway gazing at one another.

"Come on guys." They hear Kaylie say as she walks in between them, breaking their trance they had on one another. They quickly snap into reality, blushes creeping along both their faces, as they follow Kaylie into the room. They walk into the room, and Emily takes in all of her surroundings. It was a big white room with a big circle of chairs in the middle. She watched as people walk around, picking out their seat. She sees Maya sit down, and look at her patting the chair next to her. Emily smiles and quickly takes the seat next to her.

Everyone takes their seat, and Lisa; the woman who had shown Emily around, walks into the middle of the circle. She looks around at everyone and smiles, before waving her hands, telling everyone to quiet down, and listen; that they were now starting. "Okay first off we have a new member to our group everyone." She says, turning her attention over to Emily, who smiles nervously, as everyone in the circle looks over at her. "Why don't you introduce yourself sweetheart. Tell us your name and a little something about you so we can all get to know you better." She states with a smile, before taking a seat in the circle also.

"Okay." Emily says, slowly as she stands up from her chair. "Um hi everyone. I'm Emily fields." She says as everyone in the group replies with a, 'hi Emily.' surprising her for a moment. "So something about myself um well I am a swimmer. I am on my school's swim team and I absolutely love it." She says, with a smile as everyone smiles back at her. "That's about it." She says quietly, before sitting back in her chair, looking down at her hands, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't really one for public speaking; it always made her feel super nervous.

"Hey, you did great." Maya whispers to Emily, nudging her arm. Emily looks up from her hands, and looks at Maya and quickly returns the smile Maya was giving her. Seeing Maya smile at her gave her even more butterflies than she already had, but in some weird way, it eased her. The only person she had ever felt that way with was Allison. She always made her feel butterflies, and nervousness, but she loved every second of it.

"So how terrible did you think group session was?" Charlie asks, looking over at Emily, as they sit down at their table in the cafeteria, eating their lunch.

"Oh it wasn't as bad as thought it was." Emily replies, looking over at the other girl. "I'm not sure I agree with what they were saying, but it wasn't as bad as I had imagined believe me." She states, making them laugh.

"Well as long as you stay true to yourself, and don't let them brainwash you like they did Kaylie, you will be alright." Maya states, making the others nod in agreement. They all were friends with Kaylie when she had first gotten here also. "We all know this place is whack we just have to stick together and tough it out." She adds, as Emily just smiles. Emily wasn't sure how she felt about this place. The idea of a rehab trying to change your sexuality was pretty stupid, and she was happy with herself, and with the fact that she was gay. She had really come to accept herself as she was. She just wanted to make her mother happy though, and she wasn't sure if that meant she needed to actually try and change or not. She had both sides of homosexuality being preached to her, and she was getting confused as to where her beliefs fell. She didn't to think homosexuality was wrong nor did she actually believe it was, but if it wasn't then why was everyone making such a big fuss over it?

"Emily?" She hears Maya's voice say. She snaps out of her thoughts, and quickly looks over at her friend. "We were talking about going to the pier do you want to come with?" She asks hopefully, smiling at the brunette.

Emily sighs, and shakes her head."I actually have a one on one session that I need to get to." Emily says, making Maya's grin fade. She knew it wasn't Emily's fault she couldn't come with them, but it didn't mean she couldn't be disappointed. "I'm sorry." Emily adds, after noticing her newest friend's disappointed face. She really did want to go with her, hell she wanted to be with Maya every second of the day, but she knew she couldn't skip her first meeting; no matter how much she wanted to.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault." Maya states, flashing Emily that smile she loved so much. "We can hang out when you get out, and you can tell me all about your first meeting." She adds, making Emily nod, her smile never fading. It seemed her smile never went away anytime she was around Maya. She was surprised her cheeks weren't hurting from all the smiling she had actually been doing the past couple of days. Emily gets up out of her chair, and watches as Maya also stands up. "I'll walk you down there." She states, picking her trash up off the table. Emily nods and also picks up her trash, following after Maya.

"Emily. Tell me, what are your views on homosexuality?" Anne, her counselor asks Emily as they sit alone in her office, across from one another. Emily was sitting on a brown leather couch, and across the coffee table in front of her Anne was in a brown leather chair.

"Well…" Emily starts, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, out of nervousness. "I don't get what is wrong with it really. I mean love is love right? How can someone tell you that you are wrong for loving another human being? How can love in any form be wrong?" She asks, looking up at Anne desperately. She needed these questions to be answered; she needed know why what she was feeling was so wrong, and why everyone wanted to change her. She needed to know. She needed a good enough reason as to why she had to change herself for everyone else around her to be happy.

"Emily did you ever go to church?" Anne asks, seemingly, avoiding her questions. Emily just nods her head in reply. Of course she had gone to church. Her parents were probably some of the most involved in their church. "In the bible it states homosexuality will not be tolerated. Emily the way you are feeling, it isn't natural. I usually find that the people here, they have some kind of a bad history that has maybe pushed them to choose this lifestyle, maybe bad experience with men, or just to rebel against their adult figures whoever that may be." She states making Emily just look at her confused. "So tell me about your family." She asks, crossing her legs over one another.

"Well my mom she is a personal trainer. She's really great she has always been supportive of me. She always pushes me to do my best and to be the best I can be." Emily says, as Anne nods, and scribbles something down on her notepad. "And my dad he's in the army. He's been in Afghanistan for a while now." She states, sadly, looking down at her lap, as Anne scribbles down something on her pad again. Emily wasn't sure what she was writing, but she was a bit curious.

"So do you think maybe this has to do with your dad being away? Maybe you're upset and this is your way of dealing with it. Maybe you think this will bring attention to you, and he will have to come home." Anne asks, making Emily shake her head.

"What? No. this has nothing to do with him; Either of my parents. I'm not doing this to spite them. The last thing I want to do is disappoint them. That's why I have kept it hidden from them for so long." She replies, making the woman nod. "Besides I was already feeling this way, before he left." She adds, as once again Anne scribbles down on her notepad.

"Sometimes we do things subconsciously and don't even really realize that it's the cause of why we are acting the way we are." Anne states, as Emily just continues staring down at her hands. Could that really be what was going on with her? Was she just doing this as a way to cope with her father being gone all the time, and her mother being so strict on her? "Emily have you ever had a girlfriend?" The woman asks, making Emily look up at her. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to talk about Allison. But she knew if she wanted help, she would have to share things with this woman.

Emily lets out a small sigh, and looks up at Anne, nodding her head. "Uh yeah I did. Her name was Allison." She says, smiling brightly, just thinking about the young girl.

"I couldn't help but notice you said, "Did," what happened to Allison?" Anne asks, making Emily instantly look back down at her hands, not wanting to talk about her anymore. Anne just watches as Emily closes herself back off. She had really started to open up, and she could see she was slowly getting more comfortable. That was until she mentioned Allison. She could tell this had hit a nerve with the young brunette, and she didn't want to push Emily too much on the first day. "Okay Emily I think that is enough for today. We will talk again tomorrow okay?" She states as Emily just nods, not looking up at the woman. She stands up and grabs her purse before walking out the door, not speaking another word.

Emily walks out the door being met by the bright sun, and warm rays hitting her skin. She crosses her arms over her chest and begins walking back to her room, not being able to shake Allison from her thoughts. She knew the woman was just trying to help her, but she couldn't talk about Allison and especially not what had happened to her it hurt way too much.

_Emily gets woken by a loud clap of thunder as she bolts up from the couch she was sleeping on. She, Allison, Hannah, and Aria had spent the night at Spencer's in her barn where they always hung out. Emily looks around at the others but only sees Aria and Hanna who are fast asleep. She leans over nudging Hanna and Aria waking them up from their deep slumber. "Guys Allison and Spencer are gone." Emily says, her voice full of concern as she looks between the two of them. They all stand up, looking around worriedly as another clap of thunder hits, making them all jump. Emily's mind was on overdrive right now. She was thinking and feeling so many things she didn't know what to do. All she could think about was where Allison was and if she was okay. Why had she not woken her and told her if she was going somewhere. Allison knew how Emily worried over her. Emily then sees Spencer walk back into the barn a shocked look on her face. "Spencer. Where is Allison?" Emily asks her voice filled with urgency, and fear. _

"_She's gone. I heard her scream, and l went outside to look for her. I…I couldn't find her." She states, looking at the other three girls, her face pale as a ghost. Next thing they knew Emily darted out the door, running as fast as she could. The other three girls take off after her, screaming her name. _

"Emily!" Emily snaps her head around after hearing that voice and sees Maya running towards her, with a smile on her face. "Hey!" She says once she approaches the taller girl, giving her a quick hug. Emily just flashes the girl a smile, pulling out of the hug. But it wasn't her usual bright smile, and Maya noticed. She knew something wasn't right. "What is it? What happened?" She asks, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Emily just shakes her head as tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Come here." Maya says, pulling on Emily's arm. She takes into the woods nearby, where after walking down a small trail, they approach an old abandoned gazebo. They walk inside and sit down on the bench. Maya places her arm around the upset girl, letting her know she was there for her. "Do you want to talk about it" She asks.

"Just some things got brought up at the session that I just don't want to think about, let alone talk about." Emily states, wiping way some of her tears that had now fallen from her dark brown eyes.

"First few sessions are always the hardest. Once you get a little more comfortable with them it gets better." Maya states, as Emily just continues looking down at her hands. "If you want to talk to me you can. I'm here for you, but if not then I understand that also. I'll be here just to sit with you." She states making Emily smile softly for the first time in the last hour. Emily just sighs and lays her head on Maya's shoulder, as Maya holds her closer. She was going to tell her what they had talked about, and tell her more about Allison, but she didn't. Sitting here with Maya was enough to make her feel better and to forget about Allison…for now.

That night Emily laid in her bed thinking about her first official day here. It had not been as bad as she had imagined it being. Everyone here was actually really nice, and although she wasn't sure if she agreed with the counselors she still felt they treated her like a person and was accepted. Even if they did think there was something wrong with her. They treated her nicely, and like they just wanted to help her and for her to be happy. Also all the other people who were in the center were all really cool. There were a few like Kaylie who were now set against homosexuality, and who would be kind of harsh about it, but there were more so people who were like her. They were going through exactly what she was and they understood her. She was accepted here. Then there was Maya. From the first time she saw her she was instantly attracted to her. She knew she shouldn't be she was here to get rid of those feelings, but she couldn't help the feelings she was having, and every moment spent with the brunette her feelings were getting harder and harder to ignore. She also couldn't understand the fact of how someone could tell her these feelings she was having for Maya were wrong when they felt so right…

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm happy you guys are enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! Please review! They inspire me to write, which means faster updates! :-)


	5. Chapter 4

The Runaways

Chapter 4

Emily lets her eyes slowly flutter open before stretching out her arms and legs, letting out a small squeal. She slowly sits up rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, before looking around the room. She sees no sign of Kaylie then gets up looking on top bunk to see if Maya was still in her bed. She frowns seeing no sign of the girl, but smiles when she hears the shower running in the bathroom, assuming it was her; hoping it was her. She moves over to her dresser and pulls out some new clothes, smiling when she hears the water turn off, meaning Maya would be coming out soon. She hears the door open up a few minutes later and turns around seeing Kaylie emerge from the door, wrapped up in a towel. Her smile soon falters as Kaylie just moves over to her dresser not acknowledging Emily. "Where is Maya?" Emily asks, nonchalantly. She didn't want Kaylie to start thinking anything. She had to play it off like it was no big deal.

"I don't know I guess she already went to breakfast." Kaylie replies with a shrug. She pulls the towel out of her hair, and begins combing it out, in front of her mirror. Emily sighs, with a small pout, and walks into the bathroom to take her own shower. She was slightly disappointed that Maya hadn't waited on her. She didn't want to sound clingy, or over obsessive, but she had really wanted the other girl to wait so they could go to breakfast together. "Emily hurry and shower and we can go to breakfast together." Emily hears Kaylie's voice echo through the bathroom. Emily just sighs, and turns on the hot water before stepping inside, not replying to the other girl. She didn't really have a problem with Kaylie. She had never done anything directly to her, but some of the things Kaylie said, she didn't agree with, and found slightly annoying. She was miss perfect; or so she thought.

In the cafeteria, Emily sat next to Kaylie, and her friends, not seeing any sign of Maya in the cafeteria. She was going to sit with Charlie, and the others, but Kaylie had insisted on her sitting with her friends. She began knocking a grape around with her fork that sat on her plate, boredly. She had been listening to them go on and on about things that didn't matter. Like which guys here were hot, although they were clearly gay and not changing, and about who was wearing what, and how terrible it looked. She sighs and places her hand under her chin, looking around the cafeteria. She still had seen no sign of Maya, and she was starting to wonder what had happened to her. As if on cue she feels a hand run across her back and land on her shoulder. She turns to see who it was and is met with Maya's smiling face. "Hey!" Emily says, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey you." Maya replies, sitting in the chair next to Emily as the other girls glare at her, wondering why she was sitting next to them. She just ignores them and focuses her attention all on Emily; which wasn't a hard thing to do. She sometimes had a hard time, trying _not_ to focus all her attention on Emily. "Sorry I wasn't there this morning. I for some reason got volunteered to show some new girl around." Maya states, rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed. She picks up a grape off of Emily's plate, and places it in her mouth, offering the taller girl an innocent smile.

"It's okay." Emily says, letting out a small laugh. Maya reminded her of those kids at school who were completely unschool oriented; the ones who would bring stink bombs to pep rallies. "I guess I can forgive you." She states, with an airy sigh, sticking her chin up in the air, rolling her eyes, making Maya laugh.

"Oh well thank you ever so much. You are just too kind." She replies sarcastically, placing her hand over her chest.

"I know." Emily says, looking back at Maya, grinning as the darker girl smiles back, letting out a laugh. They look around the table, and see all the others eyeing them. Some had bored expressions, and others had annoyed expressions on their faces. Maya just inhales deeply, and turns back to Emily who smiles.

"I am going to go and say hi to Charlie and the others real fast then I have one on one, but I will see you after?" She says, the last part coming off more as a question than a statement. Emily just nods letting her know that she definitely will. Maya smiles and steals one more grape before getting up from the table, also giving Kaylie and her friend's one more hard stare, making them stare back just as coldly. Emily just watches Maya walk over to the other table, the smile never leaving her face.

"You and Maya seem to be getting along very well." Kaylie states as all the girls look over at Emily. Emily snaps her head away from Maya and looks at the other girls. She just pushes some hair behind her ear, nervously as she looks down at her now grapeless plate.

"Uh yeah. She's nice and she's helped me get settled." Emily states, shrugging her shoulders, acting if it was no big deal. She knew that they knew better than that. They weren't stupid, but she just decided to change the subject instead. "I have my one on one I need to get to so I will see you guys later." She adds, getting up out of her chair. She picks up her trash and walks away from the table, quickly throwing her things away. She glances over towards Maya's table, and sees her already gone. She sighs, and then sees Charlie wave at her, and she quickly waves back, before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hi Emily how are you doing today?" Anne asks, as Emily takes a seat on the couch across from her.

"I'm doing okay." She replies trying not to have the nervousness showing through in her voice. After her last session she was afraid of what would happen now. She figured she would ask more about Allison, although she wasn't sure what Allison had to do with any of this, and she didn't understand why she had to talk about her. Anne nods her head in reply as she pulls out her notepad and pen, getting ready for their session.

"Good. Now last time we talked you left here quite upset. I remember you got that way after talking about your girlfriend, Allison." She says, making Emily's heart stop. Just hearing the name did that to her. She knew Anne would ask about her. She had seen that coming, but she didn't think she would start off with that. "Can you tell me why it got you upset?" She asks as Emily just stares down at her hands. "Did you guys have a bad break up? Or did she hurt you?" Anne pushes, not getting any response from Emily. "Sweetie I know this is hard for you, but I am only here to help, not judge. If you want me to help you then you have to talk to me. And I promise everything you tell me, stays between just you and me. No matter what." She says softly. Emily continues looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers, thinking about what the woman had said. She sighs and looks up at her nodding her head telling her that she is willing to talk. "Okay let's not talk about how it ended just yet. Tell me, how did it first start?" She asks, making Emily subconsciously smile thinking about it…

_Emily walked into Allison's bedroom only to find her still fast asleep in her bed. Emily smiled at the sight of her, and walked over closer sitting down on the bed next to her. She looked so innocent and vulnerable when she slept, something totally opposite of how she was while awake. Emily slowly brings her hand up, moving some hair away from her face, accidentally waking the blonde. "Morning." Emily says, softly smiling down at her love. They hadn't really talked since that time they kissed in her room, but Emily really hoped something could happen with them. She loved this girl more than anything and she just wanted to have her love her back. _

"_Morning." Allison groans, fluttering her eyes open to look up at the brunette above her who was smiling brightly at her. "Ugh I look terrible you aren't supposed to see me like this." Allison says, pulling the covers over her head, making Emily laugh. Allison always had to be perfect, and didn't usually let any of the four of them see her, before she had gotten up, and fixed her hair, and done her makeup. _

"_You always look beautiful to me." Emily replies quietly as Allison slowly slides the blanket off of her, revealing her face, as the brunette offers Allison a small, shy smile. Allison looks at Emily, and shakes her head, letting a smile appear on her face. She couldn't help it. Emily was just too adorable. Emily leans down, slowly inching closer to the blonde's face waiting for any red flags. Sure they had kissed that one time, but she wasn't sure if that meant she could do it again. After getting none she continued down, pressing her lips against Allison's softly, before pulling back, looking at the blonde to see her reaction. _

"_My breath probably is horrible." Allison replies, a small smile growing on her face. Emily just shakes her head, before leaning in kissing the blonde one more time, this time, after knowing the blonde wasn't going to freak out, she kissed her with more passion. _

_After a few moments Emily hesitantly pulls back, much to the blonde's disliking, apparently, because she groaned, and lifted her head up, trying to follow the brunette's lips, that had just abandoned hers. Emily, laughs softly at the blonde, and rests her fore head against Allison's, smiling as she looks deep into the girls blue orbs. "Allison what are we doing? I want to be with you, but I'm not sure what you want." Emily asks, pulling her head away from Allison's. She was slightly nervous, to ask the girl this, because she wasn't sure of the answer she was going to get, but she knew she had to ask. _

_Allison just smiles, and sits up next to the brunette. "I want you." She replies, kissing Emily's shoulder. Emily turns and looks deep into Allison's piercing blue eyes and smiles. Allison quickly returns the smile before leaning in capturing Emily's lips with her own once again…_

"After that we started dating." Emily finishes, after telling Anne about the day her and Allison had finally gotten together, after the long wait. Emily had wanted to be with Allison ever since she had met her, but she never had the courage to tell the girl. "It was perfect. She was perfect." Emily states, smiling like a fool.

"And, I'm curious, how did your friends and peers react to you guys dating?" Anne asks, looking down at her notepad as she wrote a few things down.

Emily looks back down at her hands, her foolish smile quickly morphing into a frown. She knew what she was about to tell Anne was going to open up a whole new can of worms, and she was going to use it against her in some way. She hesitated for a moment before decided she was going to have to tell her at some point. "Um well we didn't tell our friends." She states making Anne look up from her paper. Emily could see Anne's brain, working away. She knew what she was thinking, and she knew what she was going to say. "We felt it wasn't anyone's business." She adds, nodding her head. She hoped Anne would understand that, and wouldn't say anything, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen that way. Nothing could ever be that simple.

"I see." Anne replies, slowly, nodding her head. Emily watched her as she tried to put her thoughts together, and turn them into a sentence. "You don't think that maybe she was ashamed about the relationship? She knew it was wrong so she didn't want to tell anyone?" Anne asks, eyeing the girl closely. Yep there it was. The question, and accusation, Emily knew she was going to make. Hell she kind of thought that way also, but Allison convinced her that wasn't it.

_Allison and Emily sat on the floor in a small shed in the middle of the woods. The girls had stumbled upon it when they were in the 6__th__ grade, one day when they were riding their bikes, through the trails, in the woods behind their houses. It was old, and abandoned. It looked like nobody had been there in awhile, or cared about ever coming back. The girls felt it was the perfect hangout spot, or hideout and with a little fix up; it was. Allison had her head laying in Emily's lap, as Emily ran her hair, absentmindedly through her gorgeous blonde locks. "Allison?" Emily suddenly asks, making the blonde look up at her, waiting on her to finish. "Would you like to go on a date with me? Like an actual date. I mean all we ever do is hang out at your house, my house, or here." She states, making Allison sit up slowly, letting out a sigh. _

"_Em." She starts, as Emily looks down at her outstretched legs. She knew this wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear. Whenever Allison's voice sounded like that, it was never good. "I would love to, you know that. But I'm not sure if that is a good idea; going out in public." She says, making Emily look up at her confused. _

"_Are you ashamed of me? Or us?" Emily asks, looking at the blonde that was now sitting across from her. _

"_No. Of course I'm not. It's just that, people can be harsh Emily. In rosewood being gay just isn't acceptable. I just don't want to subject you to people's comments, or dirty looks, and then what if your parents where to find out?" She asks, making Emily slowly nod. "I promise I am not ashamed of you." She says, putting her hand under the brunette's chin. _

"_Okay, but why can't we tell Aria, Spencer, or Hanna? Do you really think that they would say something? I mean I hate having to act like I am just your friend when we are all together." She says, as Allison sighs once again, letting her hand fall from holding Emily's chin. _

"_I don't know what they will say honestly. And besides, don't you think it's a little fun, keeping us a secret?" She asks, with her signature smirk. "It's more dangerous and exciting." She says, as Emily just offers her a small smile. Emily admitted it was fun and it made her feel alive at times. The glances, and hidden touches, almost getting caught, a few times. But she loved Allison, and she didn't want it to be just fun, she wanted the whole world to know. "Emily we will tell them, just not right now. I just don't want to risk, anything messing this up. I care about you way too much for that to happen." She says, making Emily smile; this time her real, genuine smile. She nods her head, and Allison smiles, back, kissing the brunette. _

"No. she wasn't ashamed. It just wasn't anyone's business and we knew that people wouldn't accept it. We didn't think it was wrong, but we knew other people did. That's it." Emily states, anger beginning to rise up inside of her. How could this woman say Allison was ashamed or their relationship? She knew nothing about Allison or their relationship. She had no right to make those kinds of accusations. "You didn't know her, and you don't know about our relationship." She says, her voice dripping with venom. Anne just nods slowly, watching the brunette across from her. She could see the anger in her eyes, and definitely heard the hostility in her voice. She wasn't sure if it was more because she had assumed those things, or because Emily had those same fears herself.

"Okay I think we should dismiss now and let you clear your head. We will continue tomorrow." Anne says, standing up from her chair. Emily just nods and gets up off the couch before walking out the door, slamming it closed. She was even more upset after this session, than she had been after yesterdays. Emily folds her arms tightly across her chest, and walks back to her room just ready to see Maya; to be comforted by her. Maya always had a way of making her feel better. She walks inside of their room, but sees no sign of Maya, just Kaylie sitting on her bed reading a book, which made her slightly angrier.

"Hey there." Kaylie says, closing her book as she watches the brunette throw herself onto her bed. "Are you alright?" She asks, walking closer to Emily, standing right over her bed. Emily just sighed, but didn't open her eyes or even acknowledge the other girls, presence over her.

"I'm fine." Emily finally replies, figuring Kaylie wasn't going to leave her alone until she answered. She rubs her eyes, trying to rid the headache that was now starting to form; hoping to will it away, and that wasn't the only thing she was hoping to will away.

"Okay." Kaylie says slowly, not believing the girl. She decided not to push her to talk about it so decided to change the subject. "So how are your sessions going?" She asks, sitting down next to Emily. The brunette just lets out an annoyed sigh in response, not moving her arms from over her eyes. "Look I know how hard it is at first, but I promise you they are just helping, and you will get through it, and once you are straight and normal you will feel so much better." Kaylie responds, with a smile. "I promise you, there is no better feeling. It's like a 50lb weight had been lifted off of me." She adds, letting out a sigh, of relief.

"I am going to go get some air." Emily replies simply, getting up from her bed. She walks out the door without another word, leaving Kaylie alone. She didn't want to be rude to Kaylie, she knew she meant well, but she just couldn't listen to her right now. She had so many thoughts going through her head, and she just needed to be alone to think. She didn't want to listen anymore, or talk. She just wanted to think. She wanted Maya, but once again the girl was nowhere to be found.

Emily walks into the club house and sees a few girls playing pool, and some other people just sitting around watching, and talking to one another. She walks over to the couch and plops down, closing her eyes. Yes it was not the quietest place, but nobody was bothering her, and she knew how to block other people out. She had learned out to do that a long time ago. Her mind drifts back to the session she had earlier. Maya had said the first was always the hardest but it had seemed they were just getting worse and worse, and she knew things would probably get even worse before they got better. She was now starting to realize why Anne was so curious about her relationship. She was trying to analyze it and pick apart every little detail trying to find everything that was wrong. She wanted to try and say that they didn't have a real relationship, or that we knew it was wrong, and we were rebelling, but it wasn't going to work. Their relationship had been real and she didn't need anyone telling her anything else.

Her thoughts then venture on to what Kaylie had said. Would she really be happier if she was straight? Could she even be turned straight? All she knew was that she was happy with Allison, and that she was happy around Maya. She had never been that happy with any boy. So would she be able to ever be straight and be happy? She also knew though that she couldn't be happy if her mother never accepted her. That's why she was here, and trying. She just wanted to make her mother happy. "Emily?" The brunette hears, making her eyes flutter open slowly, to see Maya hovering over her. She sits up quickly and looks around realizing that everyone was gone except them two. "I think you fell asleep." Maya says, with a laugh. Emily just smiles and nods her head. No she hadn't fallen asleep she was just too deep in thought to notice. She didn't however want to tell that to Maya, because she knew Maya would ask questions, and she didn't feel like talking right now. She just wanted to be here with the other girl, and forget about everything she had been thinking about.

"Where were you?" Emily asks. Her voice was slightly raspy, from sitting there in silence for so long.

Maya lies back against the couch, beside Emily, and lets out a small laugh, before turning her head, to look at Emily, beginning to explain. "Well…I kind of went off on my counselor in my one on one, and had to go talk to "the man. Or the "woman" She states, making Emily laugh. It wasn't surprising at all to her that Maya had gotten into trouble. She hadn't known Maya long, but she knew that, Maya didn't take any crap; from anyone. If she had a problem with you, or something you said, she was going to let you know; no matter whom you are.

"What exactly did you do?" She asks, looking over at her friend. Yes she had told her she went off on her, but she was curious as to what the woman had said, to make Maya that angry.

"I told them the truth." She states with a shrug. "I mean all they do in those sessions is tell you, how wrong you are, and try and pinpoint every little detail of like everything, and pin it on that's why you are gay." She says, as Emily just nods, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "So I had enough and I let her have it." She adds, laughing.

"Well I was looking for you. I missed you." Emily says, once their laughter had subsided. Emily then looks down at her hands, embarrassed by what she had just said. She wasn't sure how Maya would take her words. She wasn't sure how the shorter girl felt about her, and didn't want her getting the wrong idea; although it was the _right_ idea.

"I missed you too." Maya replies, leaning her head down trying to look at Emily whose head was down watching her fidgeting hands. Emily lifts her head up, after hearing this, and smiles at Maya who of course returns it immediately, looking deep into the brunette's dark brown eyes; eyes she got lost in every time she looked at her. Maya then moved her gaze down to Emily's soft pink lips. They were just so kissable. She starts leaning in moving her gaze back to Emily's eyes watching for any sign that she did not want this, thankfully; she got none. Maya moved in pressing her lips onto the brunettes for a slow yet passionate kiss. Their lips moving together as one; it was perfect.

* * *

Review for more AND to make me happy please :-)


	6. Chapter 5

The Runaways

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so I know this chapter took a little longer to get up, and I am so sorry! College just started again so I am super busy. I also have writers block kind of. I know what I want to happen in the future of this story, but I need some in between. I was told I was moving too fast so I am kind of stuck. I will try and update within the next week though!

* * *

Previously:

"_Well I was looking for you. I missed you." Emily says, once their laughter had subsided. Emily then looks down at her hands, embarrassed by what she had just said. She wasn't sure how Maya would take her words. She wasn't sure how the shorter girl felt about her, and didn't want her getting the wrong idea; although it was the right idea. _

"_I missed you too." Maya replies, leaning her head down trying to look at Emily whose head was down watching her fidgeting hands. Emily lifts her head up, after hearing this, and smiles at Maya who of course returns it immediately, looking deep into the brunette's dark brown eyes; eyes she got lost in every time she looked at her. Maya then moved her gaze down to Emily's soft pink lips. They were just so kissable. She starts leaning in moving her gaze back to Emily's eyes watching for any sign that she did not want this, thankfully; she got none. Maya moved in pressing her lips onto the brunettes for a slow yet passionate kiss; it was perfect. _

"Maya…" Emily whispers, pulling back from the girl, although she really didn't want to. She had been wanting to kiss the other girl since the first time she laid eyes on her, although she knew she couldn't. "We can't do this. We are going to get in trouble." She states, as Maya just nods, disappointment filling her eyes. It made Emily sick, seeing the look on Maya's face, but she just couldn't do this. She couldn't risk everything. "I'm sorry." She adds quietly, before getting up, walking out of the club house. She knew I'm sorry wasn't going to do anything, but that was all she knew to say at the moment. She turns back, and sees Maya through the glass doors, still sitting on the couch, staring into space, her eyes glistening with tears, making Emily want to go crawl in a hole and cry also.

Emily pulls her jacket close to her, stuffing her hands in the pockets. She makes her way into the building where their room was, and walks down the hall towards their room. She opens the door, and already sees Kaylie sleeping, thankfully. She didn't want to deal with her tonight. She walks into the bathroom, with a change of clothes, and closes the door behind her. Once she was all changed she emerged from the bathroom, and glanced up at the top bunk to see if Maya had returned; she hadn't. Emily sighs, and crawls into her bed, pulling the covers close to her. She stares up at the wooden frame above her, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She couldn't turn her brain off. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss; they had shared just moments ago. The kiss that had been so perfect. The kiss that she wanted to happen over, and over again. She wanted to kiss Maya forever, but she knew this was wrong. She came here to change, or at least try; not to find a girlfriend. But again she kept going back to the cliché of how could this be so wrong, when it just felt so right?

Her thoughts then move over to Maya herself, and how she hadn't come back to their room yet. She wondered where she was, and what she was doing. She had never wanted to hurt Maya, god that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had, and she felt terrible. As if on cue Emily hears the door crack open and sees Maya sneaking in. Emily quickly shuts her eyes, pretending to be asleep as she hears Maya open up her dresser, then walk into the bathroom. She saw the tear stains on the other girl's cheeks. Those tears, that were staining Maya's perfect cheeks; they were all because of her. Emily hears the bathroom door open and quickly closes her eyes once again as she listens to Maya climb up on top of her bed. Emily sighs and rolls over, trying to shut off her brain and let herself drift off to sleep, not wanting to think about the pain she had caused the girl above her.

The next day Emily had basically spent it trying to avoid Maya. She got up early this morning and snuck out to breakfast before Maya had woken, and noticed she was gone. During breakfast she sat with Kaylie and her friends once again, although she hated sitting with them. She acted like she was totally listening to them, but all she could think about was Maya. She could feel Maya's eyes on her from all the way across the cafeteria, burning a hole into her head; same for their group meeting. Emily had sat across the room from her once again, but could feel Maya's eyes burning another hole into her. She glanced over at the darker girl once, and regretted it when she saw nothing but pain in the other girl's eyes. Pain she had caused.

Once the meeting ended, Emily got up and practically ran out the door, but she wasn't fast enough because next thing she knew, Maya had jumped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Are you just going to avoid me for the next 7 weeks?" Maya asks, folding her arms over her chest. She looked like she had moved past sad to angry.

"No. I...I'm not. I'm sorry. I just I'm so confused right now. I have to go to one on one we can talk later." Emily says, trying to walk past the shorter girl, only to have her get in front of her once again, stopping her. "Maya." Emily says, trying to sound stern, but it came off as more of a begging tone.

"We need to talk now. It won't be long. Please. I can't go another second, not knowing what you're thinking, or what is going to happen. I don't want to lose you." She says, her voice almost sounding as if she were begging. A sound Emily had never heard out of Maya's mouth. She was always so confident, and strong. Emily sighs, but nods letting her know she would talk. "Why are you so confused? Why can't you be with me? I know you have feelings for me don't lie." She states, making Emily look down at the ground, not being able to look into Maya's eyes. She knew if she did Maya would see right through her; right into her soul. She also knew if she looked at Maya, she wouldn't be able to say the words she was about to say.

"Maya I can't. It's wrong. I came here to change, not to find a girlfriend." She states, making Maya let out a bitter laugh, rolling her eyes. "My mother hates me for who I am Maya! Do you understand that?" She asks, looking down at the shorter girl now. "I have to try. I can't stand her feeling that way towards me. She is so disappointed in me. She's my mother, I can't have her feeling that way towards me." Emily adds making Maya's face soften slightly. Now she understood. Emily just wanted to make her mom and everyone else happy, which was sweet, but she wasn't thinking about her own happiness; and that wasn't okay.

"Emily this is who you are. You can't change it no matter what they tell you, it's not going to happen and I know that _you_ know that. Your mother loves you Emily, she does. This is just something new and it's scary. People are always afraid of the unknown and when they are afraid of something they automatically say that it is bad. It's not bad, it's beautiful. What you have told me about your mother, she is different from my father. She actually cares about you, and loves you. She will accept it with time. This is just all new and she didn't know how to react." Maya finishes, as Emily's eyes fill up with tears.

"Maya I am going to be late." Emily says, brushing past the shorter girl. Maya sighs and turns around, watching as the brunette descends down the hallway. She had really thought she was getting to the taller girl. And maybe she was, she just needed time. And she would give her time; she'd wait for her.

Emily walks into the office, and sits down, placing her purse down beside the chair. She really did not want to be there, not after the morning she had so far. She did not want to listen to anything Anne had to say, especially about Allison, which seemed to be her favorite subject. "Look before you start I just want to say that I don't want to talk about Allison, and it's not because our relationship was bad or anything. I know you were thinking that. It's because I don't feel it has anything to do with why I am gay or any source of it. I was gay before I met her." Emily says, letting out a deep breath as she looked over at Anne who looked stunned, but just nodded in reply. She could tell Emily was not in the best mood today, and didn't want to push it. Their last sessions had not ended well, and she was really not wanting to jeopardize Emily's trust.

"Okay we don't have to talk about her today. Whatever you are comfortable with." She states, making Emily nod, somewhat stunned the woman had agreed. "You seem a little on edge. Have you had a rough day?" She asks, leaning forward, resting her arm on her legs, looking closely at the younger girl in front of her.

"You could say that yes, and no I do not want to talk about it." Emily replies, making Anne nod slowly. "Can I ask you a question?" She asks, making Anne once again nod at her. "I've asked you this before, but you didn't give me a real answer or one I felt was real. Why is it wrong to be with another woman? Why is love wrong? Love is blind it doesn't see gender." She states, looking at the woman, awaiting her answer. An answer she still needed more than anything; especially right now.

"Love is meant to be between woman and man. It all started from the beginning with Adam and Eve. If men and women weren't together there would be no world. You wouldn't be here right now." She says, making Emily nod slowly.

"That still doesn't answer my question. There are plenty of people in this world who don't have kids, and the world still turns. Not even saying that gay people can't have kids, there are plenty of ways." She replies, her voice sounding harsh. She wasn't sure why she was acting this way towards Anne today. Emily was always the good sweet girl, who never said anything rude to anyone, but she had enough of this woman and all of her beliefs. Mainly she was just frustrated with herself, and was somewhat taking it out on Anne. Anne begins rambling about some more religious crap, not giving her a good enough reason as to why it was wrong, but Emily zones off into her own thoughts not wanting to hear Anne's excuses anymore. She was beginning to reassure herself that all of this was a load of crap, and that it wasn't wrong, and all of her fears had been stupid.

She began thinking about Maya and everything she had said. Emily did know this was who she was and that she wasn't changing. She knew it all along; she just couldn't admit it to herself. She had to at least think she was trying to change for her mother. But maybe Maya was right. Her mother was just afraid because it was new and scary, and that she just needed to get used to the idea. Emily knew one thing though, she was happy with whom she was, and she was tired of sacrificing her happiness for everyone else's. She needs to be herself, and be happy with herself, because nobody was living her life, but her.

"Emily?" She hears her counselor asking her. She shakes her head clearing her thoughts and looks up at Anne who was looking at her curiously. "Are you listening to me?" She asks, as Emily just stares blankly at her. "Look I think we need to wrap up early today. You clearly are not in the mood to talk today, and I do not want to push you. Go clear your head and we will try again tomorrow okay?" She asks, making Emily nod, and practically jump up running for the door. She realized in her hurry that she left her bag. She quickly runs back to the couch, snapping the bag off of it, before walking back out the door. She speed walks down the hall towards her room, one goal in mind; finding Maya. She had to tell Maya how she was feeling, and she had to tell her now. She wanted to just take her and kiss her hard, telling her how right she was, and how right _they _were. How she didn't need to worry about anyone but herself right now. She was who she was and nobody could change her. She approaches their door, and opens it eagerly, seeing only Kaylie in the room. 'Of course.' She thinks to herself sighing. "Where is Maya?" She asks, her voice showing her annoyance, as Kaylie looks up at her. She was getting tired of Maya never being there.

"She has a session right now. She'll be back in probably 5 minutes or so." Kaylie states, making Emily nod, before walking over to her bed, throwing herself on it. Kaylie just watches her suspiciously. Ever since Emily had gotten here she had noticed the two of them getting closer and closer. All the flirtatious glances, and touches, and the way they talked to each other, none of it went unnoticed by her. She knew all too well what those things led to. She had to stop it before it happened to them two; if it hadn't already.

The girls both hear the door open, and see Maya emerge from it, making Emily's grin widen, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kaylie, on the other side of the room. "Maya hey." Emily says, as Maya looks over at the girl, seeing her beautiful smile, making the girl smile back. Something had changed in Emily, and she knew it was good. Maybe she had gotten through to her after all.

"I thought my session would never end." Maya sighs, throwing her bag on top of her bed, as Emily laughs. "She kept going on and on about shit I really don't care about." She adds, folding her arms over her chest, as she looks at Emily who was still sitting on her bed, her legs shaking. Not from nerves Maya could tell, but she seemed antsy. Maya gave her an odd look, and was about to say something, but hears Kaylie begin to speak.

"It will be well worth it once you are out of the homosexual lifestyle." Kaylie states, making both Emily and Maya look over at her. Maya just rolls her eyes, letting out a bitter laugh, as Emily just turns her attention back to Maya, ignoring the other girl. She was getting tired of Kaylie repeating the same tune over and over.

"So who wants to go to the lake?" Emily asks, after an awkward silence fell upon the room. She stands up, and looks at Maya expectantly. She really needed to talk to Maya, to let her know how she felt, and to finally be with her. There was no way she could admit all of that with Kaylie in the room obviously. She needed to get Maya out of there.

"I'm in." Maya finally says, after making Emily wait a minute, while she had her 'thinking face' on. Maya sensed the urgency in Emily's voice, and decided to toy with her for a moment, making her even antsier than she already was. She was acting like a 5 year old who was waiting on their mother to hand over the ice cream. Emily gives Maya a playful glare, before, letting out a laugh, not being able to keep a straight face. Maya smiles at the girls actions, and grabs her hand, pulling her up off the bed. They head for the door when they hear Kaylie from behind them.

"I want to go to!" Kaylie says, jumping off of her bed. Maya and Emily exchange annoyed looks, but smile at Kaylie as she walks past them. They couldn't object, because that would be way too obvious. Kaylie knew something was going on between the two, and she wasn't going to let that happen. The girls were here to get help, and to be out of the lifestyle, not to fall back into it. "Let's go!" She shouts opening up the door. She walks out and Emily and Maya follow slowly behind her, not wanting to walk beside her. She lets them slowly trail behind her, as she does her best to listen to their conversation from behind her.

"Maya I need to talk you." Emily whispers into Maya's ear, as they continue following Kaylie down to the lake. Maya just looks over at Emily, who offers her a smile, and nods. Maya knew what this was about, and by the way that Emily had been acting, she knew it was a good thing. Maybe Emily had come to her senses, and decided she did want to be with her. She knew the taller girl had feelings for her, and she couldn't deny that. The only thing standing between them right now was the fear of being caught. A feeling Emily was all too familiar with. She had to live in the fear of her secret being found out for years now.

"What are you guys whispering about back there?" Kaylie asks, turning to the two of them. Emily's eyes widen and she looks down at her feet, not knowing what to say. Maya sees Emily look down nervously, and smirks.

"I was just telling her how hot you are, and how much I just want to jump you." Maya states, making Kaylie groans in disgust, as her body shakes. "Oh Kaylie you know you want me, and all my hot girliness." She adds, as Kaylie shakes her head, giving Maya a hard glare. Kaylie turns around and continues walking without another word. Emily looks over and Maya and lets out a laugh, clasping her hand over her mouth trying not to let Kaylie hear, as Maya just smiles at her, before turning her gaze back to Kaylie, who had a look on her face; one that Maya hadn't seen in awhile. She brushes it off as they finally reach the lake, and see a few people swimming, and a few others lying out on the pier.

Kaylie runs over and strips her shirt off, jumping right in, joining the few, who had decided to take an afternoon swim. Maya and Emily look watch her as she joins a group of guys, forgetting about them, then turn back to one another. "Do you want to go talk now?" Emily asks, turning towards Maya who nods her head. She turns around and starts walking off as Emily follows her, successfully sneaking away from Kaylie. She takes her back into the woods to the gazebo, and sits down, watching as Emily sat next to her. "Look Maya I am so sorry about last night, and for avoiding you all this morning. I do have feelings for you. You were right." She says, looking over at the curly haired girl, who just nods silently, knowing Emily had more to say. "You were right about everything. I need to stop listening to other people and to just listen to myself. Listen to my heart." She states looking deep into Maya's brown orbs.

"So what is your heart telling you now?" Maya asks, moving her face in closer to Emily's.

"It's telling me to be with you." Emily whispers, her lips painstakingly close to Maya's. Maya smiles at Emily before closing the gap between them, placing her lips on Emily's in a long awaited kiss. A passionate kiss that both had wanted to feel again, and again after last night. A few moments later Emily pulls back and looks at the shorter girl, who was licking her lips, the taste of Emily, lingering on them, making Emily want to kiss her all over again. "We have to be careful though. We can't get caught." Emily states, making Maya nod in agreement, before leaning in wanting to kiss her again. Emily pulls back before Maya get reach her destination, causing her to sigh in agony. She needed to feel her lips against Emily's again. "We shouldn't do this here. It's not safe." Emily says, pulling fully away from Maya who groans. "We should get back to the lake before Kaylie or someone comes looking for us or finds us." She states, as Maya sighs, but nods. Emily was right, no matter how much she wanted to shout to the whole world Emily was hers. They couldn't get caught, and risk being sent home. If so they would have to be split up.

The girls get up and walk out of the woods back over to the lake where they see Kaylie still swimming with a group of guys, trying her best to flirt with them, although none were paying attention to her, only each other .Maya and Emily roll their eyes, but can't help but laugh at her stupidity. She looked like one of those trashy girls, who would do anything to get a guys attention. "Let's lay out." Emily says, looking over at her new girlfriend. Girlfriend? Was she her girlfriend? Emily pushes the thoughts out of her head and sees Maya lying on a lawn chair. Emily walks over and lays out on the one beside her.

* * *

Review will inspire me to write more, and just make me happy :-)


	7. Chapter 6

The Runaways

Chapter 6

* * *

The girls had been lying out for about half an hour. Maya had enough of the sun beating down on her, and just wanted to go back to their room; where they could be alone together. Maya rolls over, propping her head up on her hand, looking at her new girlfriend. Emily feels eyes on her and turns her head to the right, seeing Maya staring at her, with a smile. Emily giggles, and rolls over also, facing the shorter girl. "What?" She asks, wondering what Maya was thinking.

"I want to go to our room." She says, as Emily just looks over at her. "Pleaseee?" She asks, a pout forming on her lips, making Emily let out a small giggle. The girl was just too adorable, for words. She wanted to reach out and kiss away Maya's pout, but knew she couldn't here. She nods her head, and sits up, making Maya, grin and practically jump up off her chair. Emily smiles, at her girlfriend's behavior, and stands up; following Maya back to their room. They walk inside and Emily walks over, to her bed, and begins taking her shoes off. Maya closes the door behind her, and strolls over towards Emily. She stops a few inches away from the other girl and looks down at Emily who looks up at her, curiously. Maya smirks before straddling the taller girl's lap. Emily laughs, and puts her arms around Maya's waist. "What are you doing?" She asks, the smile never leaving her face.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that we are all alone." Maya states, her voice barely above a whisper. She forces her lips on the brunette's, underneath her in a passionate kiss, making Emily gasp in surprise. It doesn't take long before Emily is returning the kiss with just as much passion. Maya tangles her fingers up in Emily's long black hair, pulling her even closer to herself, if possible. Emily moves her hands from Maya's waist and lets them slowly slide down caressing Maya's butt, making her moan softly into the kiss. Maya untangles her hands from Emily's hair, and glides them down grazing the brunette's breasts before squeezing them as Emily pulls away from the kiss, throwing her head back, letting out a low moan. Maya smiles, and moves her kisses down to Emily's neck, sucking as she continued squeezing the taller girls' breasts.

As if the world were against them they heard their door being opened and quickly pulled apart. Maya jumped up on her bed and Emily pulled out a magazine and pretended to be reading it as Kaylie walked into the room, a beach towel wrapped around her. They both look up at her giving her an innocent smile. She just eyes them before turning and walking into the bathroom. She was sure that something was going on between the girls now, but she was cold, from being wet, and just wanted to shower, and get dressed. The girls hear the shower start running and instantly burst out laughing. Maya moves down off of her bed, and sits next to Emily, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her close to her. "You turned me on so much." Emily states, making Maya laugh, devilishly.

"Did I now?" She asks, moving in even closer to the girl's lips, but not yet kissing her. Emily just nods, not being able to muster up any words at the moment. She could feel the girl's breath, and it was driving her crazy. Maya laughs and leans in all the way kissing the girl once more, feeling those lips she loved so much, on hers once again.

* * *

Kaylie walks out of the bathroom fully showered and sees Maya and Emily each lying on their own beds. Emily was reading a book, and Maya was writing in a notebook. She looks at them for a moment before crawling into her bed, turning off her light drifting off into sleep. Maya leans over her bunk and looks down at Emily who giggles at her. "Night." Maya whispers to her girlfriend.

"Night." Emily replies as she watches Maya's head disappear back over the railing of her bed. She smiles and rolls over, pulling the covers around her, drifting off to sleep, dreaming sweet thoughts of Maya…

* * *

The girls had just finished group session and were now hanging out in the club house. Maya was playing pool with Charlie and Sarah as Emily sat on the couch watching TV with Lucas, Aiden and a few other girls. "Hey Emily come and play." Charlie says, making Emily turn around to see the three girls looking at her. She looks over at Maya and sees her smile, and raise her eyebrows, looking at her expectantly. Emily stands up and walks over to them.

"I've never played, I'm not really sure how." She states, standing beside Maya.

"I'll show you." Maya replies, with a devilish grin as she hands Emily a pool stick. Emily watches Maya in slight fear as she walks over to the table. She knew that look in Maya's eyes, and it usually meant she was up to something, and that was never good. Maya places the balls into the triangle, setting it up for her girlfriend. "Okay come here." She says, pulling Emily over to the end of the table with her. She places the scratch ball in front of her as Emily points the stick at it. She pulls back and shoots, missing the scratch ball completely. Her cheeks turn bright red as she hears Charlie let out a laugh. She looks over at Maya, embarrassed, which makes Maya's heart melt. She lets out a small laugh, and walks over to her adorable girlfriend. "Let me show you." She says, standing behind Emily. She places her arms around the girl, showing her how to properly hold and aim as Charlie and Sarah smile at each other with knowing smiles. They had been able to tell from day one at dinner, that Maya and Emily were totally in to each other. They weren't sure if anything had happened yet, or if it was still just in the flirting stage, but they knew they would eventually end up together.

"Okay now do it just like this." Maya says, as she helps Emily shoot the ball, knocking one in as she breaks them, making Maya smile proudly at her. "Perfect." She whispers in Emily's ear, her arms still wrapped around the girl. Emily could feel Maya's breath on her ear, and it was driving her insane. She just wanted to turn around and jump on the girl, and have her right then and there. Emily smiles, turning her head to look at Maya, then completely becomes aware of the position they are in. She looks around the room and sees a few people staring at them. She quickly gets out of the shorter girls grip, making Maya smirk at her girlfriend's nervousness. She walks over to the table, and has her own turn, sinking a ball of her own in.

* * *

"Oh my god you totally hustled us!" Maya exclaims as her and Emily walk back into their room, where Kaylie was painting her nails on her bed. They both ignore her, and walk over towards Emily's bed, continuing their conversation.

"I did not! I swear I have never played before!" She replies. "You just can't accept the fact that you lost." She adds, nudging Maya. Maya smiles, and pushes her back then quickly climbs up on her bed sticking her tongue out at Emily before Emily could do anything back to her, making her laugh. "Very mature." Emily replies, making Maya glare at her before smiling, letting out her heart warming laugh, that melted Emily.

"Okay so you guys are getting way too close." Kaylie states, closing the cap to her fingernail polish, looking between the both of them. She had been watching them from day one. She noticed all along the flirtatious glances, or remarks. She had looked past it, thinking that Emily would realize what she was doing was wrong, after she had been to a few sessions. But she hadn't, and things only seemed to be getting worse between the two. And she was just not going to stand for that.

"I have a one on one I am late for." Emily states, quietly, before getting up off of her bed. "I'll see you later." She says, turning to look at Maya on her bed who smiles and nods in reply. "And you too." Emily quickly adds looking over in Kaylie's direction, feeling the need to say goodbye to her also know, after the accusation she had just made. She hadn't actually said anything besides the fact that they were too close, but she and Maya both knew where Kaylie was taking that conversation. Kaylie just nods and Emily walks out the door, leaving Kaylie and Maya behind.

Maya watches as Emily walks out then pulls out her spiral from under her pillow. She pulls the pen out of the rings, and starts to write, when Kaylie's voice fills the room. "Maya you need to back off Emily and don't corrupt her like you have all the others!" Kaylie says harshly as Maya looks over at her, letting out her bitter laugh. "If you don't want out of this horrible lifestyle that is your own business but do not drag others into it! She came here for help!" She says, placing her hands on her hips.

Maya places the lid back on her pen, and sets it down, before calmly getting down off of her bed. "I didn't drag her into anything. And I did not corrupt anyone. Being gay isn't some disease you can cure." She says, crossing her arms over her chest as Kaylie just shakes her head. "Don't be jealous because I am happy and living my life honestly unlike you." She states, walking closer over to the other girl, standing right in front of her. Kaylie was taller than Maya, but that didn't matter. Maya stood right in front of her, daring her to say something.

Kaylie's eyes darted back and forth between the shorter girls eyes. She took a deep breath, gaining her composure back; her face turning hard once again. "Maya being gay is wrong. I can't be happy in that lifestyle, knowing that." She says, making Maya let out a loud sigh, throwing her arms in the air.

"You are so full of shit! What happened to the Kaylie that I first met? She was awesome, and I loved her…" Maya says, her voice becoming a whisper at the end of that sentence, making Kaylie avert her eyes away from Maya. She didn't know what she was looking at, but she couldn't look at the shorter girl in front of her. "You let them completely brainwash you." Maya adds before walking out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

"Emily I know the last time I asked about Allison you got very upset, but we haven't talked about her in awhile and I would really like to hear more about her. I am not trying to dismiss your relationship; I just would like to hear some, just to get to know you and how you are feeling." She states as Emily sighs but nods. She hadn't talked about Allison in awhile, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to try, but if she said anything that crossed the line that was it; she was done. "Okay so tell me a little about your relationship. Did you love her? Or was it not serious?" She asks, looking over at the now nervous brunette.

"I did. I loved her very much." She replies nodding her head. "Although honestly for Allison I was confused as to what she felt. Sometimes I felt she loved me, and others I felt it was just some fling while she waited for the real thing to come along." She blurts out, before closing her mouth quickly. She hadn't wanted to say that much, but she just couldn't stop herself. She had so many things on her chest about Allison, and she just sometimes needed to vent, and put it out there. It was like word vomit; it just came out, and it actually felt good. "She wouldn't talk to me about how she was feeling. She said feelings were "overrated." She says, rolling her eyes, thinking about the blonde's words.

"So why didn't you just let her know how you felt? Why did you continue on with her like that? Let her treat you like that?" Anne asks, making Emily shake her head.

"I did tell her…" She replies, tears filling her eyes, thinking about how much Allison had actually hurt her in the past….

_Emily and Allison breathe heavily as they lay tangled in each other's arms; sheets laid across their lower half. "God you're amazing." Emily pants, rolling over onto her side, propping her head up on her arm as she watches her lover, breathe heavily, in and out. Allison just smiles and looks up at the brunette, letting out a breathy giggle. "I love you." Emily then states, brushing a piece of hair out of Allison's face. Allison just looks up at Emily and smiles, before pulling her into a kiss, not replying to her statement. After a few moments Allison pulls back before standing up, reaching for her clothes to put back on her bare body. "Allison?" Emily asks, from her spot on the bed, making the blonde look at her waiting for her question. "How come you never say I love you back?" She wonders, as Allison pulls her shirt over her head. _

"_Look Emily you know I care about you." She states as Emily just watches her, waiting on her to continue, but she stopped._

"_But?" Emily pushes, making Allison sigh._

"_But I don't know. I do like you, but I just thought this was something fun we were doing. I didn't think you would fall in love with me." She says, sitting down on the bed to put her heels back on her feet. "I don't want you to fall in love with me." She adds quietly. _

_Emily watches Allison as tears begin to well up in her eyes. This girl confused the hell out of her and put her on an emotional roller coaster ride. Some days Allison acted as if she wanted to be Emily for the rest of her life, and other days she acted as if Emily was the last person she wanted to be with. She watches as Allison stands up and smiles at her before walking out of the room. "Too late." Emily whispers to herself, laying back on her bed, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes…

* * *

_

Emily lay on her bed after her one on one session, not being able to shake the thoughts of Allison from her head. She knew she shouldn't have told Anne all those stories, but she needed to get it out. She had been trying to erase the memories from her head. She had bottled up all her pain for so long; she just needed some release. Of course Anne used it against her. Using it in another way of convincing her relationship wasn't real. Lesbian relationships couldn't be real they always had hidden meanings behind them. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew her and Allison's relationship wasn't real…not to both of them anyways. It had been completely real for her, but she knew that it wasn't for Allison. Emily had tried to ignore it all along, thinking their fake relationship was better than her actually confronting Allison, and possibly having no relationship at all. But that didn't mean that was the same for all lesbian relationships. Her mind then drifted to Maya and their relationship. Although she was sure Maya really did want her, and it wasn't just a fling, she still had her doubts and fears. She hoped this was the real thing because she was falling for this girl hard, and fast.

She gets thrown out of her thoughts when she hears the door open. She turns her attention to it, and sees Maya walking in with two smoothies in her hand. "Hey." Maya says, sitting next to her girlfriend, handing her a wild berry smoothie. "Are you okay?" She asks as she watches Emily take a sip of it. She wasn't acting her normal bright and happy self. Maya could easily tell something was bothering her. She also knew Emily had just come from a session, and figured something bad got brought up once again, or she was beginning to let Anne get to her, and was rethinking their relationship.

"Yeah I'm okay. " She says, as Maya just looks at her, raising her eyebrows, letting her know she didn't believe her for one second. "I just had a bad session again. She just keeps bringing up memories that I don't want to think about. I just want to forget all about them." She replies, as Maya wraps her arm around the taller girl next to her. She subconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She hated seeing the girl upset, and wanted nothing more than to make the bad memories go away, but she was thankful that the reason she was upset had nothing to do with her, or _them_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maya asks, although she knew the answer. Emily never wanted to talk about her sessions. She didn't know if it was because it was too hard for her, or if she just didn't trust her enough to tell her about these horrible memories she keeps talking about. She didn't care though, she was just going to be there for her, and hope that someday she would let her in.

"No. can you just hold me?" She asks, her voice quivering slightly. Maya just nods, and lays down with Emily, pulling her into her arms as Emily snuggles as close as she can get into her. Maya definitely wanted to know what horrible things Emily had gone through, and what had been upsetting her so much, since she had been there. She also knew she couldn't push her girlfriend; she didn't want to ask, and have Emily get mad at her for prying. So for now, Maya would just be there for Emily. Too hold her, and to hopefully rid all her bad memories away for at least a little while.

* * *

Later that night Kaylie walks into the bedroom and sees Emily laying by herself in her bed, staring up at the top bunk above her. "Where is Maya?" She asks, making Emily just point to the bathroom door, where Kaylie notices now the shower running, and nods. "How are you doing?" Kaylie asks, sitting down next to her roommate. "Are your sessions getting any better?" She asks, as Emily continues to stare at the bed above her.

"No not really." She states, her voice so quiet Kaylie almost couldn't hear her. "She just keeps asking me about my past relationship mainly, and I don't get what that has to do with anything." She says with a sigh, looking over at Kaylie. She didn't really like Kaylie, but she thought maybe Kaylie could shed some light for her. Kaylie was really into these sessions, and seemed to know a lot about this stuff. Maybe she could tell her why Anne seemed so bent on figuring out everything about her relationship, and how this would help.

Kaylie lets out a sigh, as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I don't know." She says, simply, somewhat shocking Emily. Kaylie was always the first to defend the counselors in saying they had a reason for everything they did, and that it would work. She watches as Kaylie stares down at the floor her fingers still tangled in her hair. She looked frustrated; like something was bothering her. Emily had never seen her acting this way. Kaylie was perfect; flawless. Or so she thought.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks slowly, sitting up next to her roommate.

Kaylie snaps her head up, and looks over at the dark haired girl beside her, before standing up off the bed. "Yeah of course. I am just really tired." She says, making Emily nod her head slowly. "But as far as your sessions go, don't worry everything will be okay." She says, before walking over to her own bed. This time her voice was a lot less convincing thought, which confused Emily completely. Something was very off with Kaylie.

* * *

Okay guys I think I am officially off of my writers block! I have the rest of the story planned out, and mostly written! :-) As long as you review then you will get the rest! :-)


	8. Chapter 7

The Runaways

Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter contains SEX so if you don't like then just skip over it and continue reading :-) Just thought I'd warn you.**

* * *

Emily flutters her eyes open, blinking them repeatedly has the harsh light from the sun shines down on her face. She adjusts her eyes, and looks down as she notices a weight on her stomach. She looks down and sees Maya curled up next to her, her head lying on her chest, and arm slung over her waist. Emily quickly looks over in Kaylie's direction, letting out a sigh of relief noticing she was nowhere to be found. She then feels Maya start to stir beneath her and looks down to be met with her dark chocolate eyes staring up at her. She smiles down at her, and Maya returns it. "Morning." Emily says, running her fingers though the girl's hair. "When did you move down here?" She asks curiously. Usually Emily wasn't that hard of a sleeper, and was surprised she hadn't woken up when she girl moved down there.

"Kaylie left early this morning and I woke up as she was leaving so I came down to lay with you." She replies, her voice raspy from sleep. Emily just nods before leaning down, capturing Maya's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. She hadn't kissed Maya in what felt like forever, and she needed to feel the other girls lips on her own; badly. "Are you okay now?" Maya asks, pulling away from the kiss. Last night Emily had been really upset over her session, and she just wanted to make her feel better.

"I feel much better." Emily replies, resting her fore head against her girlfriend's. "Thank you for being there for me last night."

"Anything for you." Maya replies, placing her hands on the back of Emily's neck, pulling her into a kiss once again. Emily wraps her arms around Maya's waist and pulls her fully on top of her, kissing her with everything she had. "Would it be crazy for me to say that I love you?" Maya asks, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

"If so then I'm crazy too, because I love you." Emily replies, making Maya's smile grow ten times bigger, before forcing her lips onto Emily's once again. Emily moves her hands down Maya's back and slides them up her shirt, caressing the darker girl's bare skin, sending chills up her spine. Maya pulls her lips away from Emily's and moves them down her jaw, and on to her neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin as her hands roam up towards Emily's breasts caressing and squeezing them, making Emily moan out loud, from the sensation. "I want you to make love to me." Emily whispers, causing Maya to look up at her, seeing all of the love, in her eyes. She smiles softly, looking deep into the brunette's eyes, returning all the love right back. Maya nods, kissing the girl with all the passion she could muster.

* * *

Emily and Maya walk into the cafeteria, absolutely glowing. And it wasn't missed by their friends, once they joined them at their table. "What's up?" Charlie asks, trying not to laugh at the goofy grins that were spread across both girls faces. Emily and Maya both look up at their friends to see them all smiling at them, looking at them expectantly. Maya looks over at Emily and sees a deep blush spread across her face, as she looks down at her plate. She lets out a small giggle, making the taller girl look over at her, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Nothing." Both Emily and Maya say, at the same time. Emily shakes her head as she tries to make the smile on her face go away; with no avail.

"Yeah okay whatever." Sarah says, rolling her eyes with a smile. Everyone at the table knew something was up with them and they were all pretty positive they knew what that something was, but they weren't going to ask them about it. If they wanted to share with them, they could whenever they were ready. "Guys today in my one on one…" Charlie starts to say, but Maya and Emily both zone out, drifting off into their own thoughts; thoughts of each other. Neither could stop thinking about what had just happened in their room not even an hour ago. It had been the most amazing sex either had ever had. Not even necessarily how the actual sex was; although it was amazing, but the way they treated it. It was slow, sensual and passionate. In every move or every sound that came from one of the girls you could feel all of the love each girl felt for each other. It had been mind blowing…

_Maya pulls away from Emily's lips and moves her kisses back down to the brunette's neck, sucking hard, as Emily throws her head back, giving the shorter girl, better access to her pulsating neck. "God, you're amazing." Emily moans, appreciably. She felt elated right now. Although people would tell her what she was doing, and feeling right now was morally wrong or sinful; she didn't care. This felt so right to her, and that's all that mattered. Emily squirmed underneath Maya, as her hot tongue exploited the pulse point on her neck over and over. Her trembling hands ran across every available part of Maya, taking in every inch of her. Maya's lips skillfully move down from her neck, to her collar bone as Emily arches her back in pleasure; the heat growing within her by the second. _

_Maya pulls away from Emily's neck, and slides her hands down to the bottom of Emily's shirt. She slowly pulls it up over Emily's head, and looks down at the girl underneath her adoringly. "You're so beautiful," Maya mumbles as she leans down, kissing the brunette's neck once more. Her skillful hands also were making their way around Emily's back, unclasping her bra; tossing it carelessly aside. She moves her hands over the brunette's breasts, and begins messaging them. She leans down capturing Emily's lips with her own, just as Emily let out a low moan, causing her mouth to vibrate. _

_After somewhat gaining some composure, Emily soon realizes Maya had on way too many clothes. She slides her hands down, puling the shorter girls shirt off, only breaking the kiss long enough to get it over her head, before their lips met for a passionate kiss once again. She unclasps Maya's bra, and throws into the pile of discarded clothes. A moan escapes both girls' lips as their breasts rub against each other. Emily subconsciously tightened her arms around the girls small waist, pressing her even closer to herself. _

"_Maya…" Emily gasps, as she feels the darker girls hand slowly slide into her denim shorts, teasingly, playing with the seam of her boyshorts. Maya lets a smirk form on her lips as she watches the girl writhe underneath her. If just feeling the girl up could make her react like this, she could only imagine how the taller girl would react when she really began giving her pleasure. Maya pulls her hand out of Emily's shorts, as a groan leaves the taller girls lips, at the loss of contact. She unbuttons the girls shorts, and slides them off of the brunette's legs. She slowly makes her way back up, kissing every inch of Emily's long tanned legs. She continues her kisses up the girls toned stomach, feeling her muscles contract at the contact. She stops when she reaches the girls breasts, and pulls her right nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Emily lets out a loud moan, as she tangles her fingers in Maya's dark hair, pulling her even closer._

_Emily pulls Maya's head back up to her, kissing her with more passion that she ever had before. She slides her hands down and pulls Maya's jeans off; with her help. She moves her hand down and begins rubbing Maya, through her boyshorts. "Emily…" Maya moans out, burying her head in Emily's neck. The throbbing in her lower region was rapidly increasing with every touch. _

"_I…need you…so bad." Emily pants out. It was hard to even attempt and vocalize her pleasure at this point, but she needed too. If she didn't have Maya right now she felt she was going to burst. Maya lifts her head up to look at her, and nods. She slides her hands down pulling off the last piece of clothing Emily was wearing, along with her own. Both girls had an increasing desire in the pit of their stomachs that so badly needed relief. Maya places her wet throbbing center over Emily's and grinds up against her, making both girls let out low moans. Mumbling inaudible nonsense from her mouth, Emily bucks her hips against, Maya's. _

_After a few moments Maya stops her actions, not wanting this to end just yet, much to Emily's disliking. She smiles as she hears a groan escape the taller girl's lips, and sees her eyes open, looking at her confused to why she stopped. She just moves down, stopping right in front of Emily's very wet center. Maya could feel the heat radiating from her most sacred spot. She leans in and licks Emily from top the bottom. Hearing a moan slip out the girl's lips, Maya leans in, continuing to lick her, as her hips begin bucking wildly against her face._

_Emily's teeth were gritted together, stifling back screams. Her body was soaked with sweat, as her back arched up off the bed. Heat radiated from every pore on her body, and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She clutched Maya's head with her hands, as she braced herself for what she felt was coming next. Emily then pulls Maya's head up, surprising her lover. Maya looks up at her girlfriend with a confused face. "I want you to cum with me." She replies to her girlfriend's face, pulling Maya up so she was directly on top of her. Emily slips two of her fingers inside the girl on top of her, making her moan loudly. Maya leans down kissing Emily as she slips two of her own fingers inside of the girl, making her mouth vibrate from the other girls moans._

_Maya," Emily moans out loudly, pulling away from the kiss. She snaps her eyes closed as white dots begin filling her vision. _

_She pumps her fingers in Maya even faster, wanting the shorter girl to cum with her. "Emily!" Maya practically screams as she feels her own orgasm rip through her entire body. _

"_I love you." Emily hears Maya's voice say softly, and breathlessly. She flutters her eyes opened, and sees Maya hovering over her smiling. _

"_I love you too." She replies, as Maya leans in placing a kiss on the other girl's forehead. _

Emily pulls herself out of her thoughts, and looks at the rest of the group to see them lost in a conversation. She looks next to her at Maya, and sees her laughing, that sweet laugh Emily loved so much. She loved everything about Maya. She was absolutely perfect to her. She was different than Ally. Sure Emily had thought Allison was perfect, and she was; for the most part. But Maya was a different kind of perfect; a better perfect. If that made any sense at all. Maya looks over at Emily and sees her staring at her, and just gives her a confused face, but nonetheless smiles.

* * *

"Have you seen Kaylie this morning?" Emily asks, looking over at Maya, as they sat in the group session room, waiting for it to begin. Kaylie had not been there when they woke up, and didn't see her at breakfast nor was she in group yet. Maya turns away from Charlie, who she was just previously talking to, and scans the room, looking for the annoying brunette.

"No I haven't." Maya then replies, nonchalantly. She was about to turn her attention back to Charlie, to finish the conversation, but was interrupted by her girlfriend, speaking again.

"Well don't you think it's odd she isn't here yet? She is always early. And she missed breakfast. I think something is wrong." Emily says, making Maya turn and look at her.

"Em. I'm sure she is fine. You know Kaylie, she is perfect. Nothing gets to her." Maya says, shrugging, before turning her attention over to Charlie, trying to finish her conversation. She didn't want to talk about Kaylie. She didn't really care if something was in fact wrong with the other girl. It was her problem, not Maya's or Emily's for that matter.

Emily just sighs in defeat, knowing this conversation was over. She knew Maya didn't like Kaylie, and she couldn't care less if something was wrong with her, but Emily couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure Kaylie was annoying, and her beliefs were ridiculous, and pissed her off, but she knew deep down Kaylie was a good person, who had just been taught the wrong things. Emily thought back to last night when her and Kaylie had their conversation. She could tell something was really off with the girl. She seemed like she herself had lost faith in the rehab center, and was confused also.

"Okay guys let's get started." Lisa says, pulling Emily away from her thoughts. She then hears the door close, and looks over to see Kaylie walking in.

"Sorry I'm late." She mumbles before taking a seat across from them. Lisa begins their session, and Emily can't help but watch Kaylie. She looked like a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes; her eyes that usually held confidence, but today looked like all they held was pain, and confusion. Her hair which was always perfectly straightened with a slight curl on the end was now pulled back in a pony tail with strands, hanging out in a few places. She was not her normal self, and Emily wanted to know why.

The session finally ended and everyone got up lest, except Kaylie who just sat in her chair, staring at the floor in thought. "I'll meet you guys at lunch okay?" Emily tells Maya, making her give a confused expression. Emily just nods her head at the shorter girl, telling her it was okay. Maya just simply nods, and walks out of the room with Charlie, and Sarah. Emily looks over at Kaylie, who was still concentrating on the hardwood floor beneath her. "Hey." Emily says, softly as she approaches the girl, not wanting to startle her. Kaylie looks up at Emily, but then looks back down, not offering her any words. "Look Kaylie, I know we aren't really close, but I'm worried about you. You've been acting different the last few days." She states, as Kaylie continues staring at whatever had her attention on the floor.

Kaylie finally looks up at Emily, before standing up, making Emily back away a few inches, giving her room. "I am fine, really, and even if I wasn't I would not talk to _you_ about it." Kaylie says, harshly.

Emily's face twists into confusion, as she looks at the girl in front of her. "I am just trying to help you, you don't have to be rude." Emily says, her eyebrows furrowing. She didn't understand why Kaylie was being so hostile towards her. What had she ever done to her?

"I have one on one now so I have to get going." She says simply, brushing past Emily, walking out the door.

Emily watches Kaylie walk out on her in defeat. All she was trying to do was reach out to her other roommate, and try and help her. She didn't understand why she was being so rude to her. She hadn't done anything to Kaylie; not that she could remember anyways. Emily just sighs before walking out the door also, headed for the cafeteria to meet her girlfriend for lunch, before her one on one session.

* * *

Maya opened her eyes, and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. She throws the blankets off of herself, and climbs out of bed, jumping off the last step. She glances down at Emily's sleeping figure and smiles before walking over to her dresser getting out a change of clothes. Once she was all dressed she tiptoed over to Emily, and knelt down beside the bed. She noticed Emily had a smile on her face as she slept and couldn't help but let out a soft giggle; she was too cute. She slowly brings her hand up to the girls face, and brushes a piece of hair out of her eye, waking the girl. "Hey baby." She whispers as Emily blinks her eyes a few times.

"What are you doing all dressed up?" she asks, confused, her voice racked with tiredness.

"We are going out. Get dressed and come with me." Maya states, a mischievous smile on her face, making Emily look at her skeptically. "Just trust me?" She says, asking more than stating. Emily looks at her girlfriend for a moment before nodding. Of course the trusted her; she trusted her with her life. She gets out of bed and goes over to the dresser getting her own change of clothes. Once dressed the girls glance over at Kaylie to make sure she was still asleep before quietly sneaking out of the room, making their way down the hallway and out the building, without being seen. "Come on." Maya says, grabbing Emily's hand pulling her towards the woods. Emily grips on to her as they make their way through the darkness of the woods…

"_Emily! Wait up!" Aria yells as the three girls chase Emily who was running furiously through the dark woods. Her legs were burning, and her breathing was heavy, but she didn't care. She couldn't stop she had to find Allison. _

"_Emily this is dangerous!" Spencer yells, trying to keep up with the athletic girl ahead of her. "Stop!" She yells, before bumping into something, almost knocking her to the ground. She looks up and notices Emily had come to a halt, causing her to run into her. "Em?" She asks, looking at the taller girl. She follows her gaze down to the ground where they see a purple bracelet with the word, 'Allison' written on it covered in blood…_

Emily quickly shakes her head, willing her memories to go away. She concentrates on where Maya is taking her, and finally sees the old gazebo they always go to. She sees figures standing under it, and notices it was Charlie, Sarah, Aiden and Lucas once they get close enough to it. "What is going on?" Emily asks, looking at her girlfriend, confused. She knew Maya had said to trust her, but she really didn't like surprised, and wanted to know what was going on.

"We are going to break out of here for the night and go to this awesome gay club down the street." Maya replies, with a smile, as their friends nod in agreement.

"Whoa what?" Emily asks, letting go of her girlfriend's hand. "We are sneaking out?" She asks, raising her voice a low whisper, as if she thought someone was listening. She had never snuck out of anywhere before, and didn't know if now was the right time to do so for the first time. "What if we get caught?" She asks, looking worriedly at Maya, her eyebrows raised. She couldn't get kicked out of this place. Not only would her mother be completely devastated, but she would have to be away from Maya. She couldn't risk that.

"Babe I promise we won't get caught okay? We do this all the time. I wouldn't do anything that would put you in harm, or risk anything happening to you." Maya says, grabbing both Emily's hands in her own, looking deep into her eyes. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." She adds, her voice a soft whisper.

Emily just looks at Maya for a moment, contemplating on what she should do. Emily trusted Maya with all of her heart, and she knew Maya would never let anything happen to her. And also it sounded fun, and she needed some of that. Although this place wasn't the worst place in the world, it was pretty boring. But she just didn't know if she could do this. She had never broken any kind of rules, she was the good girl; the perfect one. Although she did want to get out of here, and be with Maya for a carefree night. Not having to worry if she touched Maya, if anyone would see and get them into trouble. "Okay." Emily sighs, making Maya and the other grin.

"Alright! Let's go!" Charlie shouts, throwing her arms in the air. The others just laugh and follow her deeper into the woods. After walking a few minutes they approach an old rusted fence. Maya places her feet on the first bar and lifts herself up, straddling the top bar, as she looks down at Emily, and extends her hand down to her. Emily takes her hand and also climbs up on the fence, straddling it.

"Jump." Maya says, as Emily nods. Not letting go of each other's hands they both jump down from off the fence, all successfully making it to the other side. "We're free." Maya states, stepping closer to her girlfriend. Emily smiles and leans in capturing the shorter girl's lips with her own.

"Hey love birds come on!" Aiden yells, making the two girls pull apart, Emily blushing a deep shade of red, and even though it was dark, she was sure they could all see it. Maya places her arm around Emily as they begin walking after the others.

The gang finally arrives at the club, and successfully get inside. Charlie, and all the others instantly to out to the dance floor and begin dancing, as Maya and Emily stand in the back watching. Maya looks over at Emily and grabs her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. "Wait Maya no." Emily states, stopping Maya in her tracks, making her look at her confused. "I…I don't know how to dance." She says, sheepishly, looking down at her worn out converse, which now had mud on them from being in the woods.

Maya just laughs, and grabs Emily's hand. "I will show you, it's not hard." She replies, pulling a hesitant Emily onto the dance floor. Maya stands directly in front of Emily and places her hands on the taller girl's hips, as she begins swaying back and forth to the music. "Just do what comes natural. Feel the music." Maya states, as Emily begins swaying her hips to the rhythm, a little awkwardly at first. "There you go." Maya says after the brunette began to get the hang of it, making Emily smile. Maya pulls Emily into her even closer and pulls Emily's hands around her waist placing them on her hips, as Maya puts her own hands around Emily's neck, as she begins grinding on her. The two of them moving in sync to the music.

Once the next song comes on Maya turns in Emily's arms her back, facing the girl, and begins grinding into Emily, which she did not mind at all. She places her hands around the shorter girl, on her hips, as she begins to grind back up against Maya. "You're not so bad." Maya states, turning back around to face Emily, once the song had ended.

"Yeah I had a good teacher." She replies, making Maya give her a smug smile and nod in agreement. Emily leans forward and captures the shorter girl's lips for a passionate kiss. A heat was beginning to form in her lower region, from all the grinding, and closeness of the two girls.

A slow song then begins to blast through the speakers, making Maya pull away, and smile at her girlfriend. "I love this song." Maya says as she wraps her arms around Emily's neck making Emily wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist pulling her closer to her. Maya lays her head down on Emily's shoulder as they sway to the music.

"This has been the best night of my life. I don't want it to end." Emily whispers, making Maya lift her head up looking at Emily.

"Me either." She replies, before pulling Emily into her for another sweet kiss yet passionate kiss…

* * *

Okay first off thank you for everyone who have been reviewing i appreciate it a lot! Please continue reviewing and let me know what you think! I didn't get as many reviews on last chapter which is fine, but I am not sure if you guys aren't liking the story anymore so if you could please take a few seconds to write some words of encouragement for me to continue! :-)


	9. Chapter 8

The Runaways

Chapter 8

Thank you guys for the reviews! :-)

* * *

Emily and Maya sit next to each other as they listen to Lisa giving one of her lessons in group session. She was rambling on about…something. Neither Maya nor Emily was paying attention to her. Both had lately had trouble paying attention to anything, but each other. They couldn't get enough of one another. If they weren't together they were talking about the other, if they weren't talking, they were thinking. Emily glances over at Maya who was looking at her, and smiles automatically seeing the darker girls smile; it was as if her smile was contagious. She feels a blush creep onto her cheeks, and those oh so familiar butterflies begin fluttering around in her stomach, and she turns away sheepishly, making Maya smile, holding in a giggle.

"Before we wrap up this meeting I have a very serious announcement to make." The girls hear, making them look up at Lisa. "It has been brought to my attention that we had a few people sneak out a couple of nights ago. This is unacceptable behavior, and it will not be tolerated. When we find out who these people are they will but punished. If anyone knows anything please let me or one of the other counselors know." She states, making Emily look worriedly at Maya. Maya just gives her a look, letting her know to act cool, and keep quiet.

To be honest Maya was completely taken by surprise by Lisa's comment. They had snuck out millions of times in the past and had never once gotten caught, or even close to. She was inwardly worried that they were going to be found out, and that they were going to get into trouble. Not that she really minded getting into trouble; when was she not in trouble? But she did mind Emily getting caught. She had promised Emily nothing was going to happen and they were not going to get caught, and she intended to keep that promise no matter what. Although on the inside Maya was completely terrified; on the outside she played it cool. She had to for Emily, because by the looks of the other girl; she wasn't keeping it cool. She was completely freaked out.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Emily asks, her voice full of panic, as they all sit down at their usual dinner table. "What if she finds out it was us?" She asks, looking between all 5 of them, waiting on someone to answer. They all just looked at the food on their plates in thought. They were all being so calm about this situation, and Emily was completely freaking out. She didn't understand how they could be so calm, when they could be caught, and kicked out at any moment. She needed someone to just hold her, and tell her everything was going to be just fine, but something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't. Something bad was going to come of this, and she wasn't sure what.

"No one saw us okay? If they did, they would have said told her who it was. We just act normal, and don't bring it up again okay?" Charlie finally says, speaking up for the group. She looks around at all the others, looking for their agreement. They all nod their head at her, except Emily, who just looked like a deer in headlights. "Okay Emily?" Charlie asks slowly, looking at the brunette expectantly. Emily just looks over at Maya; worry filling her eyes. Maya places her hand on Emily's leg, giving her a comforting smile, letting her know it was going to be okay; everything _had_ to be okay. Emily sighs and looks back over at Charlie, giving her a small nod, letting her know she wasn't going to say anything. "Good." Charlie says before continuing on with her meal, just as everyone else did also.

* * *

That night Maya lay awake in her bed thinking about what Lisa had said this morning. She wasn't really worried about getting into trouble obviously; she was in trouble with them all the time. She just didn't want to get Emily into trouble. Again, that was the very last thing she wanted. Letting out a sigh, she sits up glancing over at Kaylie seeing her sound asleep with her sleep mask on. She quietly crawls out of bed and moves down, climbing into Emily's bed with her, cuddling up to her, accidentally waking her in the process. "What are you doing?" Emily asks, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She was beginning to get used to be woken up by Maya every night though. It was becoming a usual thing.

"I just want to be with you." She says, holding Emily closer to herself. She knew Emily was extremely stressed out about everything that had happened. She wasn't used to getting into trouble or even possibly getting into trouble. Just that thought alone scared Emily, and Maya knew that. She wanted to hold her, and make all of her worries go away. She knew that wasn't possible, but she hoped maybe it would help. "How are you doing?" She asks propping herself up on her elbow to look at her girlfriend; still holding her as close as possible. "With everything that happened today." She adds caressing her girlfriends' face, lightly with her finger.

"I don't know." Emily says honestly, letting out a sigh. "I just hope they don't find out it was us." She replies, running her fingers through her own hair. "I don't know what would happen if they did, but if I get kicked out then there will never be a chance of me and my mom patching things up." She replies, making Maya nod and sigh. This was all her fault. If they were to get caught, and she was to get sent home it would all be on her, and she didn't think she could ever forgive herself. She could see the pain in Emily's eyes when she talked about her mother. She needed her to accept her, and if she didn't; it was all Maya's fault.

"I'm sorry." Maya whispers, looking down at the comforter beneath her. She couldn't believe she had gotten Emily into this mess, and she felt terrible for doing so. She just wished she could take it all back. Part of her wanted to anyways. The other part reminded her that it was also the best night of her life, and she wouldn't ever want to take that night back. She would remember it always.

"Don't blame yourself. I didn't have to go. I wanted to." Emily assures Maya, only getting no response from the girl. Emily knew Maya was feeling guilty, and she just wanted to reassure her, she had nothing to feel bad about. Yes Emily had protested at first, but nobody twisted her arm. She wanted to go, and she did. "Come here." She says, pulling the shorter girl on top of her. "I love you no matter what happens." She says before kissing Maya deeply. Maya smiles into the kiss and returns it with just as much passion as she moves her hands down Emily's body before sliding them up the girl's shirt, caressing the bare skin. "Mmm baby we can't do this now. We will get caught." Emily replies, pulling away from the kiss. She knew exactly where this was heading.

"I can be quiet." Maya says, with a cheeky grin before she begins sucking on Emily's neck hard, making her throw her head back, stifling back a moan.

"Baby no." Emily says, letting out a small laugh. She pushes Maya off her gently only to the girl pouting at her. "Aw baby don't make that face." She whines, as Maya just pokes her lip out even more, making Emily giggle. She was too adorable. "You know I would love to have sex with you all night long, but we already may get in trouble for sneaking out let's not add to It." She replies, looking at Maya seriously. Maya just snuggles herself closer to Emily, not wanting to let go even after hearing the seriousness in Emily's voice. She knew she couldn't stay serious for long, or be mad at her. Emily lets out a small laugh, and kisses her girlfriend on the top of her head, her seriousness disappearing just as quickly as it came. "If Kaylie sees us it's over. You know she will turn us in." Emily says, with a sigh. She wanted to be able to hold Maya as long as she wanted, and not worry about who saw, but she knew that wasn't possible, and she hated it. She just wanted to be out of this place, and be with Maya.

"Please just let me stay here a little longer." Maya asks, her voice giving a begging tone; a tone Emily didn't hear out of Maya very often. She was always poised, and confident; not clingy. But Emily didn't mind. Truth be told she actually like this side of Maya; it was cute. Emily just sighs, not being able to say no to her girlfriend. She holds her closer, as Maya curls up as close as she can get, a smile on her face, knowing Emily had given in to her.

* * *

It was a bright and early morning; nothing could be heard, nor a movement seen throughout three girls bedroom. That was until one brunette began to stir. Kaylie sits up in her bed, pulling off her eye mask, blinking a few times as she looked around the room, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She looks over at her roommates bunk beds, and was surprised at what she saw; Maya and Emily curled up together in Emily's bed. Her eyes widen in shock as she just stares at the two girls, not knowing what to do. She wasn't quite sure as to why she was surprised though. She had known the two girls were getting close, and had a pretty good idea they were dating in secret, but actually witnessing it was another story I guess. As she watched them sleep she felt the strong urge to run over, and rip them apart and start yelling at them. She sees Emily begin to stir, and quickly lays back down, snapping her eyes shut, making it look as if she had been asleep. Sure she wanted to bust them, but she had to wrap her head around this first, and figure out what she was going to do exactly. So she did the first thing she could think of in a moment of panic, and pretended to be asleep, acting as if she had seen nothing.

Emily slowly flutters her eyes opened, and feels a weight down on her stomach once again. She looks down and sees Maya sleeping peacefully on top of her. Her mind goes into panic mode as she glances over at Kaylie to see her sleeping…or so she thought. Letting out a sigh of relief she quickly shakes Maya, making the darker girl groan. "Babe we fell asleep. Come on you have to get up before Kaylie wakes up." She states, as Maya slowly opens her eyes, looking up at Emily. She just nods her head sleepily, and climbs out of bed, before climbing the latter to get into her own bed. Emily let out another sigh, and lay back down on her bed. Last night had been the best sleep she had ever gotten, and she wished she could sleep like that every night, but she knew that it couldn't happen…yet.

* * *

Later that day, the girls were sitting in group session, and Emily couldn't help but notice Kaylie staring over at the two of them. She had also been staring at them all during lunch. She had pointed it out to Maya, but she told her not to think anything of it. But Emily couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The last few days Kaylie had been acting somewhat normal to them, and hadn't even said anything horrible about their "lifestyle". But now it seemed overnight Kaylie had gone back to her old self, and that thought scared her. If Kaylie did know something was going on between the two of them, or she knew they were the ones who had snuck out, then the old Kaylie would definitely tell. That's just the kind of person she was. Or maybe she had already told Lisa, and she was just waiting on that glorifying moment of the two of them being busted. She needed to talk to her, she needed to figure out somehow what was going on, and if they had been caught. She was starting to freak out. "Mrs. Lisa did you ever hear anything else on who snuck out?" Emily suddenly blurts out, making Maya, and their other friends snap their heads around, glaring at her.

Lisa turns and looks at Emily, and shakes her head. "No we haven't. The only witness we had so far, couldn't tell who they were, they were too far away." She states, making Emily nod her head. "Which brings me to my next point. If there is anyone who knows anything, don't be afraid to speak up, it will be completely anonymous, and you will be rewarded." She says, looking around the circle at everyone, as they nod in reply. "Okay session is over. " Lisa states, as everyone gets up out of their seats to leave. "Emily. Stay behind for a minute." She says, making fear rise up in the girl, as she looks helplessly at Maya. What had she gotten herself into?

"It's okay. Just remember what we talked about." Maya whispers, before walking out of the building with her friends, leaving Emily alone with Lisa. Maya stood outside the door waiting on her to get finished, and to see what happened. She knew Emily was afraid and just hoped she could be strong, and not spill their secret. She didn't want Emily getting into trouble, because of her. If only Maya would have just listened to Emily, and not made her go. Emily didn't even want to go she tried to protest, but they talked her into it. No matter what Emily said it was Maya's fault, and now she could possibly be getting punished for it.

Emily still stood frozen in her same spot she was standing in when she first heard Lisa tell her to stay behind. She watches as Lisa puts a few things in her bag, before turning to her. "Emily I think you may know something about the kids who snuck out." Lisa states, now moving in front of Emily. "Do you?" She asks, folding her arms over her chest, looking at Emily sternly; who had her focused on the hardwood floor beneath her old converse. Emily didn't respond, and Lisa just sighed. "Look Emily if you are afraid of telling on them I promise you will be safe. Nothing will happen if you tell on them." She says, still getting nothing from the other girl. "I think you may be protecting someone, and I don't know if it is because you are scared of them or if you are close to them, and don't want to get them into trouble." She says, making Emily look up at her. She had now realized she didn't think Emily had snuck out but knew something about who did, and was just too afraid to tattle.

"I don't know anything. I just was wondering if you ever caught them." She states, shaking her head, making Lisa sigh. "Really I don't." She says, giving the woman a stern look, trying her best to make it as believable as possible. She just wanted this to be over.

"Look Emily we can't have this happening, it can be dangerous." She says, making Emily nod her head in understanding. Lisa just sighs once again, but nods her head. She knew she wasn't getting anything out of the girl. "Okay well if you are sure then you can go, but Emily please if you know something tell us because we can't have this happens again. Not only is it sending the wrong message to other kids in the program, but they could get hurt and we would never know about it." She says, making Emily nod her head. She pulls her bag over her shoulder, and turns on her heels to leave.

Emily makes her way out of the room to be bombarded by Maya, and all her friends, asking a million questions at once. Maya just looks back and forth between the 5 of them, trying to focus her thoughts, but it seemed impossible with all of them talking a million words a minute. "Everyone shut up!" Maya screams, sensing her girlfriends panic. "Babe what happened?" She asks, softly, placing her hand on Emily's back. Emily lets out a sigh, and begins telling them what had just happened between her and Lisa.

Emily and Maya both walk into their bedroom and see Kaylie sitting on her bed, reading; as always. Emily sits down on her bed and watches as Maya walks over to her dresser, placing her purse down on top of it. She unzips it and pulls out her lip gloss. Puckering up her lips, she places it on her lips. The darker girl looks at Emily through the mirror and sees her watching her. She smiles at her, making the brunette of course smile back; it was an involuntary movement. If Maya smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. "I have a one on one session now. I'll see you guys later." Maya states, as she puts the lip gloss back in her purse, before throwing it over her shoulder. Kaylie just mumbles something, not looking up from her book, and Maya glances over at Emily, giving her another smile, before walking out the door.

Emily watched as Maya walked out of their room. She then turned her attention to Kaylie, who was still consumed in her book. She needed to talk to her. She needed to know what was going on, and why Kaylie had been staring them down all morning like she knew something. And if she did know something Emily needed to find out what that something was. She takes a deep breath, before standing up from her bed, making her way over to Kaylie. Feeling a shadow over her, Kaylie pulls her eyes away from her book and looks up at Emily. "Can I help you?" She asks, raising her eyebrows at the nervous looking girl before her.

"I um…" Emily starts, only to stop, not knowing exactly how to approach this subject. She couldn't just ask Kaylie what she knew because that would be obvious that there was in fact something to know. And if Kaylie didn't actually know anything, she would be giving away the fact that they were hiding something. "I just noticed today that you've been kind of staring me down. I was just wondering what was up." She states, placing her fidgeting hands by her sides.

Kaylie sighs, as she closes her book, placing it on her nightstand. She sits up straight on her bed, and looks over at Emily. "What are you doing with Maya?" She asks calmly.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks, slowly. She wasn't sure if Kaylie knew about their relationship, or if she just saw them flirting, and thought something was going to eventually come out of it. She decided to play dumb, and not give anything up until she knew for sure what exactly Kaylie knew.

"Emily, you are here to get better; to get out of this terrible lifestyle. Not to get a girlfriend." She says, making Emily sigh. She was right, the old Kaylie was back, and even worse; Kaylie knew, and there was no more denying it. What was the point? She would see through all of her lies. She just hoped she wouldn't say anything to anyone, but if she had gotten to know Kaylie at all over the past 4 weeks, which she felt she _had_; then there was no way she was not going to tell on them. She could easily lie, and tell her she was right, and she should end it with Maya, and that she needed to try harder. But she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Maya in public, and she wanted to know why it was so wrong? Why she couldn't truly be with Maya fully.

"Kaylie." Emily says slowly, sitting down on Kaylie's bed, next to her. "Why is it so wrong? Why do you think it is so wrong anyways? And don't give me all of the crap that the counselors preach about every day. Tell me what you personally think." She finishes, as Kaylie was now the one looking down at her hands, nervously. Which was odd? Emily had never seen this side of Kaylie. Kaylie was not a nervous person; especially on this subject. She always seemed to know what to say. "Why is it so wrong for us to love each other?" She adds, after getting no answer out of the other girl.

Kaylie finally let out a bitter laugh, after hearing the last part and looks over at Emily, which confused her slightly. "Love? You think this is love?" Kaylie asks, raising her voice, slightly. Emily just continues looking at the other girl, waiting on her to further explain herself. "She doesn't love you Emily. She always does this. She hooks up with the new girls, makes them fall in love with her, and then she drops them. You are just her newest fling." She says, standing up off of Emily's bed, as Emily stares daggers into her.

"That's not true." Emily says, her voice low, dripping with venom. She couldn't believe everything Kaylie had just said. It sounded as if she was almost jealous of the two of them. But Emily didn't believe a word of it. She knew Maya loved her; it wasn't a lie.

"It is true Emily. She is just using you to piss off the counselors and her father. She is just trying to get back at him, and she is just going to hurt you in the process." She says, waving her hands around in the air, as she paced the floor. "I don't want to see that happen so I am warning you, but you won't listen." Kaylie says, folding her arms over her chest, as she stops pacing to look at Emily. "And if you don't stay away from Maya then I'm sorry but I will have to report you." She finishes, making Emily look down at the ground in thought.

"Okay." Emily says, in defeat. She slowly gets off the bed, and walks over to her own, laying down on it.

* * *

That night Emily stared up at the bed above her, as she listened to the faint sound of the shower running, and Kaylie, snoring quietly on the other side of the room. She still couldn't believe what Kaylie had said to her about Maya. She didn't want to believe Kaylie, and she knew she shouldn't. Kaylie did not want them together, and figured she would do anything to break them up, even if it meant lying. But Emily couldn't help but have that little tiny seed of doubt in the back of her mind; she had been through this all before.

_The room was dark, only light being shown was the soft moonlight shining through Allison's window, gleaming upon two figures they lay sprawled out tangled in sheets on her bed. Emily lay awake, propped up on her side watching as Allison slept, her chest slowly moving up and down with every breath she took. Emily slowly reached out to Allison only to have her turn over, moving further away from the brunette. Emily frowned and moved her hand back to her side. She stared at the blonde for a few more minutes before turning over, her back facing the other girl. _

_She wanted so much to hold Allison and to tell her how much she loved her, and to have Allison tell her she loved her back, but she knew it would never happen. Allison had gone out on a date with a boy earlier today. This had confirmed what Allison had said after Emily told her she loved her, '"It was only a fling." Emily hadn't believed her when she told her that considering Allison was never with anyone other than her. And sure she didn't want to tell anyone, and sometimes when they were with their friends she was a complete bitch to Emily. But Emily had just always taken that as Allison protecting Emily; she had told her that their friends wouldn't approve. _

_Emily had for so long thought this relationship with her and Allison was real; she had wanted it to be anyways. At times Allison had acted as if she truly wanted her, but then other times she acted as if Emily was disgusting, and she didn't want to be around her. She had drug Emily around like a rag doll, and Emily had just about had enough. She had thought for awhile that maybe Allison had a hard time admitting her feelings, but now she knew the truth. It truly was a fling, and she would never be able to hold the girl like she truly wanted. _

Emily quickly shakes her head ridding those thoughts form her head. This couldn't be happening again; it _couldn't_. Emily then hears the bathroom door open from behind her. Knowing it was Maya coming out from her shower; she quickly closes her eyes, acting like she was already asleep. She didn't feel like talking to Maya tonight. She needed time to think about things before she approached her about it. They would talk tomorrow.

She feels a light kiss on her forehead, and almost jumps in surprise. "I love you." She hears Maya's voice whisper. She keeps her eyes closed, and lays as still as possible as she finally hears Maya climb the latter to get onto her own bed above her. She opens her eyes, letting out a sigh, before closing them once more, trying to get to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter is basically done so please review and the faster I will post it! :-)


	10. Chapter 9

The Runaways

Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews guys! A lot of them were actually longer than just update soon! and they made me very happy :-)

* * *

The girls sat in the circle at their group meeting the next day, waiting for Lisa to wrap up her boring, and repetitive speech. After coming to group session every day all of the lectures began to sound exactly the same. Emily wasn't too busy listening anyways, she had spent all night and all morning thinking about everything Kaylie had told her. She wasn't really sure what she believed but she was scared to bring it up with Maya. She didn't want to accuse her of something when Kaylie was probably talking out of her ass, but she did need to tell Maya that Kaylie knows about their relationship. She wasn't sure how Maya was going to react to that either; especially since Emily had admitted it to Kaylie that they were in fact in a relationship. She looks over at Maya, and sees her staring at Lisa with a bored look on her face. Emily leans over, nudging the darker girl, who leans in towards her, not taking her eyes off of Lisa. "We have to talk." Emily whispers, making Maya turn and look at her curiously. "Kaylie knows." She adds, making the shorter girls eyes widen in surprise.

Just as Maya was about to reply Lisa turns towards them, her arms folded over her chest, giving them a stern look. _Shit_ "Something you guys want to share?" She asks, as they both shake their heads, looking down at their laps, as everyone in the room now had their attention on the two girls. Lisa gives them each another stern look, but just nods before turning her attention away from the girls continuing her talk she was giving.

After the session was finally over they walk out into the hallway, and Maya pulls Emily around the corner, making her let out a small shriek; not expecting it. "What do you mean she knows? How does she know?" Maya asks, panic filling her eyes. She now cared if they were caught, not only for Emily's sake bur her own. If they were to get into trouble, and get sent home she would be separated from Emily. She knew in a few weeks they'd be going home anyways, but she had every intention of figuring out a way they could be together. She just needed time, and going home early would not give her that.

"I don't know how she knows, but she confronted me about it last night, when you went to your one on one." Emily states, causing Maya to let out a loud sigh, shaking her head. She leans up against the white wall behind her, and runs her fingers through her dark curled locks. She didn't know what they were going to do. There was no way that Kaylie wasn't going to tell on them. Kaylie hated Maya, and she knew that she would be pissed about her being in a relationship with Emily, and would want to do whatever she could to tear them apart.

"Okay look just tell her it's over and we will just be a lot more careful okay? If they have no solid proof then they can't do anything." Maya states, making Emily nod her head slowly in reply. She didn't want to have to lie about them, she wanted to tell everyone, but she knew that wasn't a smart idea, and that it wasn't realistic. "It'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us. I won't let it." She says, hugging Emily close to her. "I promise." She adds, as she hears Emily let out a small sigh. Maya pulls back and looks at Emily for a moment, before speaking, "Is there anything else bothering you? You've been acting weird all day, and I don't really think it's just Kaylie." Maya states, watching her girlfriend closely. There was something else bothering Emily; and she knew it. She could read her like a book.

"Yeah I'm fine. Really I was just worried about Kaylie telling on us. I don't want us to get broken apart." She halfway lies, making Maya nod slowly. Sure there was something else bothering her, but she still was afraid to confront Maya about it, and it was only a half lie because she really didn't want them being broken apart. Maya wasn't sure she believed her, but she decided she would wait, and let her talk when she was ready. Pushing her would get them nowhere. She trusted that if there was something wrong, Emily would come to her in her own time. "Really." Emily adds, making Maya just nod. "Let's go get lunch." Emily says, changing the subject. Maya agrees, and they turn down the hallway, headed for the cafeteria.

"Lunch will still be there in 10 minutes." Maya says making Emily look at her confused. "I just want to be alone with you for a little while longer. We hardly ever get privacy." She adds ending the taller girls confusion.

"Well what do you want to do?" Emily asks with a smile. Maya raises an eyebrow and eyes Emily; a seductive look forming on her face. Maya takes a step closer to Emily and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her into her.

"I have an idea…" Maya says with a smirk before leaning in capturing the other girls lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Emily lets out a giggle and pulls away, making Maya just move her kisses down her neck.

"What if someone comes in?" Emily asks, trying hard to suppress a moan. Maya doesn't reply and just pushes Emily up against the wall, pressing herself harder into the brunette as she continued her assault on her neck. A moan accidentally slips out the brunette's mouth, and Maya smiles, knowing she had her. Giving in Emily pulls Maya up locking their lips together, and wraps her arms tightly around Maya's neck, tangling her fingers in her girlfriends hair. Another moan escapes Emily's lips as she feels Maya's hands slide from her waist up to her breast, squeezing them gently.

Footsteps then are heard coming down the hallway, making them abruptly pull apart. "Come on." Maya whispers pulling Emily down the hallway in the opposite way in which they heard the footsteps. Giggling softly Emily follows Maya down the hall. "We should probably go to lunch now." Maya states as the two girls walk side by side. Deciding that is probably the best idea, Emily nods her head in reply as they make their way towards the cafeteria.

ExM

After getting their plates of food, Emily and Maya walk over to their table, where their friends were already eating, and chatting away. They take a seat next to one another, greeting their friends. "What are we talking about?" Maya asks, opening her bottle of water.

"There is a new girl. She just got here this morning, and Sarah has a crush on her." Charlie says, poking Sarah who was sitting next to her. Both Maya and Emily smile, looking over at Sarah who had a deep blush covering her entire face as she shied away from Charlie's finger that was poking her sides.

"I do not. I just said she was really cool. I showed her around earlier, her name is Remy." Sarah says, shrugging her shoulders, turning her attention down to her plate. Everyone could see through that lie. "She thinks this place is just as whack as we do. She doesn't want to change either. Her stepfather forced her into coming here." She adds, making them nod in approval. As long as she wasn't another Kaylie, they liked her.

"Oh and there she is." Charlie says causing everyone at the table to follow Charlie's gaze as they see a girl with long auburn hair, walking into the cafeteria. "Hey Remy!" Charlie shouts, making the girl look over to see who was calling her. She spots Charlie and looks slightly confused, having never met her, but then sees Sarah next to her and smiles, before making her way over to them.

"Wow. She's hot." Maya states, nonchalantly, before the girl reached the table. Emily snaps her head around to Maya and just stares at her as she continues eating like nothing happened. Had Maya really just said another girl was hot in front of her? She stares down at her plate, pushing around the food with her fork; something she did when she was thinking. The others at the table were talking to Remy, but Emily could only think about Maya. Maybe she was thinking too much into this. She was letting Kaylie get into her head. But then she realized this wasn't the first time Maya had commented on other girls. Before she hadn't really thought anything of it. I mean she was just commenting, it never hurt anyone; did it? She didn't want to be one of those controlling girlfriends who got mad when they just saw their girlfriend looking at someone else. But now she couldn't help but think more into it. And all those times, she would get out of sessions, and Maya was nowhere to be found? Where had she been all those times? Could she have been with other girls? "What's up with you?" Maya asks, nudging her girlfriend. Emily snaps out of her thoughts and looks over at her girlfriend, shaking her head slightly, signaling nothing was wrong. Maya saw straight through Emily though. "Come with me." Maya says, grabbing her girlfriend's hand, pulling her out of the cafeteria. She knew Emily was lying, and she wanted to find out what was bothering the girl; now.

They make their way out to their spot; the gazebo; where Maya makes her sit down on the bench. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day. And don't say nothing because I know that's a lie." Maya says, standing in front of Emily, who just looks down at her hands, nervously. Maya lets out a sigh, and sits down next to her obviously noting being stern wasn't working. "Please talk to me." She says her voice softer, and giving off more of a begging tone. She didn't like pushing Emily to talk about things, because she had come to realize Emily was a very private person. But this was different; it was affecting them.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Emily says, shrugging her shoulders slightly, still not making eye contact with the shorter girl beside her. She wanted to talk to Maya about everything Kaylie had said, and everything she had been thinking about, but she was scared. She couldn't ruin this relationship like she had the one with Allison. She knew that Maya would probably blow up when she told her about the things she had been thinking about, but to Emily they seemed like important things.

"Please let me in Em." Maya says, grabbing Emily's hand in her own. "You hide so much from me, and I don't say anything, but if this involves me; and I think it does, then I need to know." She pleads.

Emily finally looks up at the girl, brown eyes meeting brown. She could see all the love in the girls eyes that she had for her, and also all the hurt. The hurt from Emily always keeping things from her. Emily knew she had to talk to her; let her in. She lets out a sigh, before starting, "I just have been thinking about our relationship." She states, making Maya looking at her confusion, and worry, filling her eyes. She was thinking the worst. "I just don't know if it is real to you or not." Emily adds, breaking their gaze, as she looks down at their intertwined hands. "Am I just another fling for you?" She asks, making Maya shake her head confused.

"What? No! Of course not!" She says, trying to get the girl to look up at her, but with no avail. "Where is this coming from baby?" Maya asks, moving some hair from the taller girls face, trying to get her to look over at her, but she still wasn't having it. The last place Emily wanted to look was at Maya. She could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice; she didn't want to _see_ it also.

Emily hesitates for a moment before deciding to just tell her the truth. It was out there now, and they needed to talk about; resolve it. "Kaylie told me that you always hooked up with the new girls, and that I was just another fling for you. That you don't really love me." She says, making Maya jump up off the bench, slightly startling Emily.

"I cannot believe you would believe that! Especially coming from Kaylie! I mean what do I have to do to prove that I love you? Because I thought I've been doing a great job at that." She states, folding her arms over her chest as she glares down at Emily. She was clearly mad. "I guess nothing that I have done for you has been enough for you." She finishes, turning away from the taller girl.

"It was enough." Emily starts, looking over at her girlfriend, who still had her back to her. "You have been perfect, which is why I didn't believe her at first, but then at lunch you said that girl was hot, and I realized it wasn't the first time you've said that, and then you're always gone, and I don't know where you are or who you are with, and I just got scared. I let her get to me. I know I shouldn't have, but I did." Emily says, as tears begin to form in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to upset Maya; this was why she was hiding it from her. She figured she would get over it, but obviously that didn't happen. She knew she shouldn't be so insecure, but with everything that happened with Allison, she couldn't help it.

Maya just sighs, unfolding her arms and sits down next to her girlfriend. "It's okay." She states, placing her arm around the distressed girl. "Look I understand why you would feel that way, and I'm sorry for saying those girls were hot, I know I shouldn't in front of my girlfriend, and you have every right to be curious about it." She says, looking down at the wooden floor beneath her. "But look I love you okay. Yes I have messed around with quite a few people here. I won't deny that, but I have never felt for them the way I feel about you. I don't want anyone else. I just want you." she says, looking over at Emily, who looks up at her also, catching her gaze.

"I love you too." Emily says as a tear that had been threatening to fall for awhile finally spills out of her eye. Maya takes her face in her hands and wipes away the brunette's tears with her thumbs, before leaning in kissing her softly. She then rests her fore head against Emily's and smiles at her, having Emily return it.

ExM

Emily sat on her bed later that afternoon, writing furiously in her journal. She never had a journal before she came here, she always thought the idea was childish and stupid, but she was realizing now; it wasn't. This journal; and Maya or course, was the only thing keeping her sane while being here. She wrote down everything. What was said at the group meetings and the one on one sessions, and even everything about her friends, and of course Maya. She could take up the entire journal writing about Maya, but she didn't. or at least tried not to. She mainly used it as a way to vent her feelings while she was here.

"Where is Maya?" Emily hears a voice say. She snaps her head up, and sees Kaylie sitting on her bed. She hadn't even heard the girl come in the door. She must have been more absorbed in her writing than she realized. She was now writing about her recent meeting with Maya, which probably was the cause of her not paying any attention.

"I don't know. Probably one on one. I don't talk to her much since we broke up." Emily says, trying her best to sound sad, and be convincing. Of course they hadn't actually broken up, and Emily knew exactly where Maya was, but she had to act as if they did break it off in front of Kaylie. "It's too awkward." She adds, looking down at her journal. She couldn't look Kaylie in the eye as she lied, and she hoped it would come off more so that she was just too upset to look her in the eye, and not guilty.

Kaylie seemed to be satisfied with the answer because she just nods, and lays back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "In the long run it's better this way." She states, not moving her eyes from her place on the ceiling. "You did the right thing." She adds, making Emily just slowly nod her head. "I know you really liked her Emily, and I'm sorry I had to do what I did, but I just want you to get better. I hope we're okay." She says, turning her head slightly to look over at Emily.

"Sure." Emily replies with a shrug. She pulls her pen out of her mouth, where it had previously been resting, and begins to write once again. Of course they weren't cool, but Emily was not one for having enemies. She knew deep down Kaylie thought she was doing the right thing, and she in a weird way appreciated it, but it didn't make her believe that her relationship with Maya actually was wrong. And it didn't dismiss the small amount of hatred Emily was developing for her roommate. Emily gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears the door open. She looks up and sees Maya, making her instantly grin.

Maya looks at Emily and sees the grin spread across her face, making one automatically appear on her face. She then notices Kaylie sitting on her bed, and quickly lets her grin fade. Not only did it fade because She had to act as if things weren't well between her and Emily, but it also just instantly fades at the sight of Kaylie. She gives Emily an odd look, trying to make it look like an awkward 'I don't know what to say to you' kind of look, but she wasn't sure how well it went. "I am going to dinner." Maya mumbles, grabbing her purse off of her dresser, before walking back out the door.

"Wow that was awkward." Kaylie states, standing up from her bed. Emily just looks up at her for a moment before deciding just to answer her with a simple head nod. She didn't think they had played off this whole 'be awkward' thing, but apparently they did. "Do you want to go and get some dinner also?" She asks, as once again Emily chooses a head nod. Kaylie just nods also, and opens the door, waiting on Emily to get up and walk out with her.

ExM

During dinner Emily had decided to sit with Kaylie. No part of her wanted to, but she had walked down to the cafeteria with Kaylie, and felt it would look suspicious if she sat at the same table as Maya. She completely regretted that decision soon, and decided next meal she was just going to say she needed to talk to Aiden or something so that she could sit at her usual table. She had to sit with Kaylie for an hour and listen to her and her friends gossip about everyone. She had learned more about some people at this center just during dinner than she ever wanted to know.

Now she sat on the couch of the clubhouse, watching TV. Although of course she wasn't paying any attention to it. Maya was right behind her playing pool with Charlie, and all she could think about was her. Every time she glanced over in that direction Maya would either give her 'the look' or she happened to be bent over shooting a ball where her butt was directly in Emily's direction. Emily knew she was doing it on purpose, and she wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it. Well of course she loved it, but she wasn't sure weather or not she liked Maya teasing her like that. She just wanted to get up and throw Maya on the table and have her way with her, but couldn't.

Emily then sees Kaylie walk into the clubhouse and go sit in the corner with some of her friends. Seeing her lost in conversation she glances over at Maya who was also looking at Kaylie. She looks back over at Emily and smiles, making Emily smile also. They were thinking the exact same thing. "I'm tired. I'm done." Maya states, placing her pool stick on the table, making Charlie groan. They hadn't finished their game yet.

"Seriously?" Charlie asks, looking at Maya, annoyed. She was winning, and she had every intention of kicking Maya's ass finally in a game of pool since it never happened.

Emily brushes past Charlie, giving Maya a quick glance, before walking out the door. "Yes." Maya replies, her eyes following Emily as she walked up the sidewalk to their building. Charlie just rolls her eyes, now knowing what was going on, but doesn't protest. She can't help but smile when she sees Maya practically run from the club house, following Emily.

Maya catches up to Emily just as she was opening up the door to their room. Glancing around the hallway making sure nobody was around, Maya pushes Emily into the room, closing the door behind them. Emily lets out a giggle and allows Maya to pin her up against the door as she presses her lips to her own.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please :-)


	11. Chapter 10

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"If I have to eat with Kaylie and her friends one more time I think I may implode." Emily states as her and Maya walk into their bedroom after just having dinner. Maya smiles at her girlfriend as Emily slowly makes her way to her bed, throwing herself on it; being too stuffed to move anywhere else.

The girls fall into a comfortable silence, Maya leaning against the bedpost watching her girlfriend who looked like she was falling asleep, "Let's go and do something before curfew." She states, as Emily just groans in response; that being a no. "Come on! It's only 8 o clock! She whines, moving over to Emily's side. She grabs her hand, and tries to pulls Emily up only to have her just lay there. "Emmmmm." Maya drags out in a whiny tone as she pulls Emily around like a rag doll. Emily just laughs and finally sits up, looking at her girlfriend who had the cutest pout on her lips; one that Emily just couldn't resist.

"Fine, but we have to be sure and stay clear of the lake. That's where Kaylie said they were going." Emily says, standing up, making her girlfriend smile triumphantly. Emily could never say no. Maya grabs her hand, pulling her out the door.

They walk outside and begin walking down the oh so familiar trail through the woods to their spot at the old worn out gazebo. They approach it and sit down underneath it, wrapped up in each other's arms. "How come they don't have like camera's or people keeping track of this place. You know how many people could come out here, and mess around?" Emily asks, making Maya laugh.

"Yeah well not many people know about it for one. Me being me, I kind of wondered off, and stumbled upon it one day. After being here so long, you get bored of the old scenery. I wanted to find something new." She states as Emily just nods in reply, understanding. "Plus they kind of have an honor system going on. They say they aren't going to stalk us. That we make our own decisions they are just here to guide and to help us." She adds, making an 'o' shape form on Emily's mouth. She understood that, but it seemed they wanted to do more than just guide.

"More like brainwashing." Emily replies as Maya lets out a small laugh, agreeing with her. "But it's honestly not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I hate the sessions. They're offensive, and the one on ones are hard, but other than that it's nothing like I thought." Emily quips, as Maya nods, turning to look up at her girlfriend. "I also think I just like it here because you are here." She adds quietly causing Maya to smile, widely at her. A blush quickly appears on Emily's face as Maya lets out a giggle before kissing her lightly. "All the terrible sessions are completely worth me getting to come back to you every night." She adds as Maya smiles, and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah it's not so bad." Maya says, turning back around, settling into her girlfriend's arms. "It's so much better than being at home with my father." Maya says, as Emily just holds her tighter. Every time she heard Maya mention her father, she felt the need to protect the smaller girl. She couldn't imagine having a home life so bad you would rather live in a homosexual rehab center, when you are gay yourself, than be home. "What about your home? What was it like where you live?" Maya wonders, leaning her back against the taller girls chest, placing her hands on top of the brunette's that were on her stomach.

"Well first of all it's very small and conservative." She starts, with a sigh. "They aren't really open to the idea of gay people; the older ones anyways. I've realized kids in my school actually don't care, and that I was afraid for nothing." She states, as Maya nods her head, letting her know she was still listening. "My dad is in the army. He's been in Afghanistan for a couple years now, but he is amazing. I'm pretty sure he would accept me. My mother though, not so much. She thinks that everything that happened over the last year has affected me more than I let on, and that's why I am the way that I am." Emily says finishes, as Maya slowly turns in Emily's arms.

"What happened?" Maya asks slowly, placing her hand on Emily's cheek. She had wanted to ask the girl, what had happened, and what she had been talking about in her sessions that always made her so upset, but she had been scared too. She didn't want Emily to get mad and say it wasn't her business; because she knew that it really wasn't. And she didn't want her thinking she was prying, but she wanted to know what had upset her love so much. She hated seeing Emily upset, and she felt she had a right to know what was making her so upset.

Emily just looks at Maya, and sighs, knowing she was going to have to tell her at some point. She had a right to know. She was her girlfriend, and she didn't need to keep things from her. Emily hesitates for a moment, and Maya gently caresses her cheek, letting her know she was there for her, and she could talk to her. "It's just…I had…someone that I was…very close to get murdered." She finally says, as Maya's eyes widen.

"Oh baby…I am so sorry." She replies, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. She pulls her into a hug, not really knowing what she could say. She could tell this subject really hit home with Emily, and she didn't like to talk about it. She was happy she had finally started to let her in, and tell her what was going on. She wasn't going to pry right now, and ask anymore into it. She would eventually, but right now she just wanted to show her she was there, and that she could talk to her if she needed to.

Emily pulls away and looks at Maya with tears in her eyes and just pulls her into her, kissing her deeply, showing her all the appreciation she had for the other girl in that one kiss. Maya was always there for her no matter what, and never pushed her into anything, and she loved her so much.

EXM

Down at the lake Kaylie was swimming with a couple of her friends; a mixture of guys and girls. She pulls herself up onto the pier, having had enough of the splash war and her friends had gotten into. She grabs her towel off the bench and begins drying her hair, when something catches her eye. She looks over to her right and sees Maya and Emily walking together into the woods. "Kaylie you're done already?" She hears her friend, Colton's voice say. She turns around and smiles at him.

"Yeah I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go back to my room." She states as he just nods in response. He turns away and continues the war that was still going on in the water with the rest of their friends. Kaylie wraps the towel around her body tightly, and slips her shoes on before turning on her heels, making her way through the thick woods after Emily and Maya.

"_We're going to get caught." Kaylie whispers, as she let's Maya drag her through the woods; taking her god only knows where. "Maya where are we going?" She asks for the 10__th__ time in the past 5 minutes. Maya never did like to tell her anything about where they were going or what they were doing. She liked to surprise her; which Kaylie hated, but was learning to get used to, although it still irked her slightly. _

"_You will see." Is Maya's only response, as she tugs on Kaylie's hand, pulling her closer to her as she guides her through the woods. Kaylie just lets out a sigh before feeling Maya stop in front of her causing her to collide into her. "We're here." Maya states with a smile, looking over at Kaylie. _

"_Wow." Was the only word that could escape the brunette's lips as she looked in front of her. It was an old white gazebo with vines, and flowers twisting all around the beams. It was abandoned; obviously, but nevertheless was beautiful. The abandonment gave it charm. Maya pulls one of the flowers off the vine and hands it to Kaylie, smiling sweetly at her. "This place is amazing." Kaylie states, taking the flower. "You're amazing." She finishes as Maya smiles, and leans in kissing her softly. _

Kaylie shakes her head, ridding these thoughts out of her head, pushing them deep down into that bottle inside where she tried keeping those thoughts closed up. The gazebo comes into view for her and she sees Emily and Maya cuddled up on the bench talking to one another. She quickly hides behind the tree, making sure to be unseen to the two girls ahead of her. She peeks her head around the tree making sure she could see them, without being seen herself. She watches them for a moment and sees them start to make out, causing her to let out an involuntary gasp.

She couldn't believe what she had seen. She even more couldn't believe that she had believed Maya when she said she really wanted to change, and that her and Emily were over.

"_Maya, can we talk?" Kaylie asks, looking over at the girl who was reading a book on top of her bunk bed. Maya looks up from her book, and nods before closing her book. "Well, I'm not sure what Emily said to you, but I knew about you guys." Kaylie starts. Maya begins to speak, but is interrupted by Kaylie, "She told me you guys decided to break up. I know you are probably upset, but it's the for the best, especially for Emily." She adds. _

_Maya just watches her, anger building up inside of her. She knew all of this was Kaylie's fault, and although they didn't actually break up just the thought of it pissed her off. Even more what pissed her off was Kaylie saying Maya was no good for Emily. "I know it's for the best." Maya finally whispers. Although she wanted to yell and scream at Kaylie, she couldn't. if they wanted to keep this up she had to actually act as if they wanted to change. "Emily came here to get better, and I was holding her back." She adds, making Kaylie look at her suspiciously. Maya kept up the solemn face though and slowly Kaylie's face faded into a smile. _

"_That is very mature of you Maya. I'm actually proud and surprised at how you are handling this." Kaylie states, raising her eyebrows at the shorter girl. "I figured you would want to kill me." She adds with a small laugh. _

_Maya let's out a fake laugh after that comment. She did want to kill her. "Well I've been thinking actually and I want to change also. I've been so angry the last few years that it's been preventing me from getting help. I want to make my dad proud. I want him to love me." She says, looking down at her lap. She was trying her best to sound serious although she was laughing loudly on the inside. She would love for her dad to love her, but she gave up on that dream a long time ago. _

_Kaylie smiles widely at the girl above her and nods her head. "That's great Maya, and I want you to know that I am here to help you whenever you need it. I know how hard this is." She states as Maya nods her head. _

"_Thank you." She replies quietly. After a moment of silence she picks up her book and continues to read it, as Kaylie just lies down on her bed, a proud smile never fading from her face. _

She didn't want to change, she just wanted be with Emily, and corrupt her. Kaylie felt stupid for believing Maya for even a second. She had a feeling that they hadn't ending it; which was why when she saw them headed out this way; she followed.

Kaylie peaks around the tree to make sure they weren't looking her way, and saw them still pressed against one another in a kiss. She scrunches up her face, and quickly runs off, back to the center.

Emily pulls away from Maya after hearing noises coming from the woods. Sounding like someone was shuffling around in the leaves. She looks over at Maya, and can tell by her worried expression that she had heard it also. They stand up, looking around, but see nothing. "We should probably go." Emily says, causing Maya to nod in response. They walk out of the gazebo, and make their way back through the woods, to the center.

EXM

Emily slowly lets her eyes flutter open, only to shut them do to the bright sun invading her sight. She opens the once again blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the new light. She looks over at Kaylie's bed and sees her sleeping soundly with her sleep mask covering her face. She throws the blanket's off of her body, and stands up, stretching her arms above her head. She reaches up on her tiptoes and sees Maya facing her, sound asleep, with a small smile on her face.

Although Maya was sleeping she could feel Emily's gaze on her. She opens her eyes and is bet with Emily's dark chocolate orbs staring at her. She smiles before letting out a small yawn, stretching her arms and legs out. "You're up early." Maya says, her voice raspy from sleep. She glances over at the clock before looking back at Emily who just nodded slightly, the smile never fading off of her face.

"I'm hungry." Emily states simply with a shrug. "I am going to shower and go to breakfast I want you to come with me." She states. "If we go now we'll beat Kaylie, and we can sit together." Shea adds, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Maya reaches out and grabs Emily's hand. "Well I want to go into the shower with you." She states placing a light kiss on the taller girls hand. Emily giggles and pulls her hand away, holding it to her heart.

"Be ready when I get out." Emily states, ignoring the other girls comment as she begins to walk towards the bathroom.

"But I need to shower." Maya says, an innocent smile, spreading across her face.

"You showered last night, because you said you didn't want to get up early this morning to do it." Emily retorts, making the shorter girl sigh and poke out of bottom lip. Emily smiles and walks back over to the girl, placing a light kiss on Maya's pouting lips. "Be ready when I get out." Emily repeats. "I'm hungry and I don't want to wait." She says before walking into the bathroom, not letting Maya respond.

Maya lets a smile form on her lips as she stares at the closed bathroom door. She hears the water begin to run, and she just rolls over in bed, closing her eyes. Sure Emily would be mad that she had gone back to sleep and wasn't ready, but oh well. She is cute when she is angry.

* * *

**A/N**Kinda losing motivation for this story for some reason...maybe the lack of pretty little liars and Emily/Maya is getting to me...**review and remind me why i should continue...**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 11**

After finishing group session for the day; Emily and Kaylie walked side by side down the hallway to their room, with Maya trailing slowly behind. The two of them had still been trying to act as if things were awkward between them. It was getting harder and harder to stay apart from each other so much and to be awkward together when in reality that's where they felt the most comfortable; together. But as far as they knew Kaylie was still falling for it, and she had no idea that they were together. She knew they were lying, she had caught them red-handed. Even before she had caught them it was obvious to her that they were still together. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't hide those stupid love sick puppy eyes they both had when they were around each other. Kaylie hated it; it sickened her. She was planning to say something, but she had been waiting for the right opportunity. She also had been planning just exactly what she was going to do or say to them. She could use this to her advantage, and she wanted to think through all the possibilities before just spilling out that she knew. What could she get out of this?

All three of the girls walk inside and Kaylie watches as Maya crawls up onto her bed, and curl up, closing her eyes. She then lets her eyes wonder over to Emily who was going through her purse that was sitting on their dresser. When Emily had first gotten here, Kaylie had seen herself in her. She thought she was going to do well in this program, and she probably would have if Maya hadn't corrupted her. It was all Maya's fault. Although she would admit that she felt she was a little at fault for this. She saw them getting close, and she saw the way Maya looked at her, and vise versa. She knew those looks all too well, and knew where they were headed, but she hadn't done anything to stop it. She just continued to let them get closer to each other, hoping that maybe Emily would realize her mistake, and stop it before it was too late; but she hadn't.

"I have a one on session." Emily states, zipping up her purse, throwing it over her shoulder. She looks up and sees Kaylie just nod her head acknowledging her. "I'll see you guys later." She adds, glancing over at Maya quickly, before brushing past Kaylie, walking out the door. She hated having to pretty much ignore Maya, but it was what they had to do right now, and she had to accept it. She would do whatever she had to do to make sure her and Maya stayed together. She let Allison slip through her fingers, and now she would never get another chance. She was not letting that happen with Maya.

Kaylie shuts the door behind her and glances over at Maya who was still lying on her bed; eyes closed. She walks over to her bed, and lifts the mattress up slightly, pulling a couple pieces of paper out, before letting the mattress go, causing it to slam back down on to the bed frame. She looks over at Maya and sees that she had captured her attention; and she was giving her a curious look. Kaylie just ignores her and looks down, going through the papers before walking over to Maya's bed. She throws the papers up onto her bunk, making the darker girl look down in curiosity as to what she had just been given.

Maya picks up the papers and scans her eyes across the one on top making her eyes widen. She snaps her head up, looking at Kaylie, like a deer in headlights. "Where the hell did you get these?" Maya asks roughly going through the papers one by one, scanning over each of them; her anger rising with ever flip of paper.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is I have them." Kaylie states, folding her arms over her chest, giving the darker girl a smug look.

Maya looks down at Kaylie with a frown. She couldn't believe Kaylie had these. How did she have these? And what the hell was she supposed to do now? It was obvious by the look Kaylie was giving her that she wanted something. Also considering she could have given these to Lisa whenever she got them, but she didn't, she was showing her; she wanted something. "What do you want?" Maya asks, her voice low. She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed by Kaylie of all people.

"Break up with Emily." She states simply, with a shrug as if it was no big deal. "For real." She adds, quickly before Maya had a chance to say anything.

Maya jumps off of her bed, landing directly in front of Kaylie, startling the brunette slightly, although she didn't even budge. She was confident right now. She had the control over Maya, and she loved the feeling. She could pretty much make Maya do whatever she wanted her to do right now. "And if I don't?" Maya asks, making Kaylie smirk.

"I'm sure Lisa would love seeing these." She states, snatching the papers from Maya's hands.

Maya just grits her teeth together, staring coldly at the girl in front of her. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin my life?" She asks, through her teeth. She was furious. Kaylie had no right to try and mess up her life. So what if she was going to continue to be herself and be gay, and so what if Emily was also. It's not Kaylie's life and what the two of them do has no effect on her own life.

"You know exactly why I am doing this." Kaylie states, her voice was different this time though. It wasn't harsh or snobby like normally. Maya was trying to figure out what that tone was. It sounded almost sad. Yes that's it. It was definitely sadness in her voice. Something you didn't hear form Kaylie…well ever. Kaylie gains her composure back and Maya just watches her as she folds the papers up, and places them in her back pocket. She gives Maya one more smile before walking out the door.

EXM

Emily had just gotten out of her one on one session and was happily walking towards her bedroom. She was in a very good mood at the moment, because not only was she about to see the love of her life, but her one on one session actually wasn't terrible for once. She was just hoping Kaylie wasn't in the room also, because she wanted to just be with Maya. She finally approaches the door after what felt like forever, and opens the it, letting out a sigh of relief seeing Maya lying down on _her _bed and no sign on Kaylie. Emily stood there for a moment as she watched Maya cuddled up in her bed, snuggling the pillow tightly to her.

"Hey you. What are you doing in my bed?" She asks with a smile, sitting next to Maya. She leans over and places a soft kiss on the darker girls lips, before pulling back.

"It smells like you." She replies with a sigh, staring up at the top bunk. "I wanted to feel close to you." She adds, turning her head to look over at Emily who had a big grin plastered across her face. Maya smiles back slightly before looking back up at the wood above her.

"So today in my session we talked about something other than my ex. We talked about family crap, and it wasn't the greatest conversation either, but it was good to get a break from all the Allison talk." Emily states, looking down at her lover, who looked like she was in deep thought, and hadn't heard a word she just said. She turns over on her stomach and lays down next to Maya. "What's wrong?" She whispers, brushing a piece of hair from the shorter girls face.

Maya turns her head towards Emily after a brief silence, finally acknowledging her presence, and offers her a small smile. "Nothing. I am just really tired for some reason." She states, before pulling Emily down into her for a kiss, not letting the taller girl respond to her comment. She way lying and she knew that Emily knew she lying, but she didn't want to argue right now.

Maya pulls back from the kiss and looks at Emily who still had her eyes closed, savoring the kiss. She smiles just as Emily slowly flutters her eyes opened, returning the smile. "So I see we are all alone." Emily states, trailing her fingers up and down Maya's stomach, and chest, softly.

"We are." Maya replies with a nod. "But…" Maya starts, sitting up on the bed. "I promised Charlie I would help her out with something right about now." She adds, making Emily frown. Maya turns herself, letting her feet dangle over the edge then looks over at Emily's pouting face. "I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible." She says, making Emily nod. She leans in and places a chaste kiss on the girls lips, before getting off the bed, and walking out the door.

Maya felt terrible for lying to Emily, and for not telling her what was going on, but she couldn't. She had looked so disappointed, and she hated herself for doing that to Emily. She just needed to talk to someone, and figure things out before she talked to her about anything. She had no idea how Kaylie even had gotten them, and why she was just now using them against her. She didn't even understand why Kaylie was so pissed off at her in the first place. It wasn't Maya's fault that they broke up so she had no idea why she would be so angry about it; it was _her _decision.

Maya approaches the wooden door a few down from her own, and knocks a few times. Rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet, she waits patiently for someone to answer the door. When nobody does, she knocks once again; this time louder. The door finally flies open, and Maya almost hits Charlie in the face with her fist as she was still knocking. "What?" Charlie asks, a little annoyed at the loud banging on her door.

"I need to talk to you." Maya says softly, placing her hands by her sides. "It's important." She adds, making the blonde nod. Charlie looks at Maya for a moment before she motions for her to come in, and then shuts the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks, sitting down on her bed. She could tell by the look on Maya's face that this really was serious. She hardly ever saw that face on Maya, she was usually so playful and smiley. Not right now though; she meant business. Whatever Maya had to say was bad, really bad.

"What's going on?" Sarah asks, walking out of the bathroom, combing out her long wet brown hair. She looks from Maya who was pacing the floor, over to Charlie who was on the bed; both looking slightly upset. Maya did anyways, Charlie just looked genuinely concerned. "Is Emily okay?" She asks, noticing the tall brunette was nowhere in the room. Maya and Emily were usually inseparable.

"Kaylie is blackmailing me, and she says that I have to break up with Emily for real this time." Maya states, pausing her pacing. She folds her arms over her chest, and looks between both of the shocked faces of her friends, hoping for some advice.

"What does she have on you?" Charlie asks, worry filling her voice. Kaylie was relentless; they all knew it. There is no such thing as a hollow threat when it comes to Kaylie. If she has something on you, and she says she is going to tell; she will tell, no and ifs or buts to it. "If it's bad enough, you'll be under her control for as long as you're here, and who knows how long that will be. You've been here multiple times, and I think Kaylie will be here just because she enjoys it for reasons I can't even begin to understand." She adds, making Maya sigh. She was getting off topic, but Maya was focused, and wasn't going to let her get off track

"I know that." Maya states, looking down at the floor. She really hated the fact of someone else having control over her; especially that person being Kaylie. "But it doesn't matter what she has. All that matters is she has something, and it's bad. I'm actually scared this time. Usually id say the hell with it let me get in trouble, but not this time." She says, before plopping down in the desk chair with a sigh.

"You need to just tell Emily what's going on. Tell her you don't want to break up but you have to for now." Sarah states moving over to Charlie's side. "You guys love each other, you won't be a part forever, and she knows that. She'll understand Maya." Sarah adds, looking up at the girl standing in front of her.

"I don't know how well that will work." Maya states, making both girls look at her confused. "Emily's patience with Kaylie is running really low. She may go off on Kaylie and then Kaylie will just end up turning me in anyways." She states, fiddling with her hands. "Also I don't think Emily will just allow us to break up that easily. She'll just say we need to be more careful, but obviously that didn't work." She adds, looking back up at the girls.

"Maya's right. Emily won't just let this go without a fight. But in the end she's just going to ruin it." Charlie says, making Maya nod her head in agreement.

"I can't let Kaylie tell. I have to do something, even if it's something I don't want to do." Maya says sadly, looking down at the wooden floor beneath her.

"So what _are _you going to do?" Sarah asks, a hint of attitude in her voice. She couldn't believe what these girls were saying. They shouldn't just hide this from Emily. If they just talk to her she was sure she'd agree breaking up was the safest option right now.

"I think my best option right now is just to break up with her." Maya states, making Sarah snap her head up, staring the shorter girl down. Was she serious right now? Emily was going to be devastated, and not telling her what was going on would make her actually think Maya didn't want her, which was a complete lie. How could they even be considering this?

"Maya you can't be serious!" She exclaims, as Maya stands up from the chair. "She is going to be devastated! She loves you so much, and your just breaking up with her for as for as she know no reason!" She adds, trying her best to get through to Maya. There was no way she could break up with Emily! They were meant to be together, and Sarah knew this. They were perfect for each other. Maya just makes her way over the door, ignoring Sarah. "Where are you going?" She yells, making Maya stop just as she turned the door knob.

"I am going to go and talk to Emily." She says simply before walking out the door leaving her two friends speechless.

EXM

Maya walks down the hallway, but stops once she gets to their door. She couldn't go in. She knew Emily was in there, and was going to give her that award winning smile she loved so much as soon as she walked through the door. Maya knew as soon as she saw that smile she would just feel like breaking down into tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. Emily was the love of her life. Sure they hadn't known each other for more than a few weeks, but she loved her deeply. Anyone would tell her she was crazy, and that there was no way she could already say Emily was the one for her, and be honest, but Maya knew for sure that Emily was the one for her. And now she had to go in there, and break up with her? Everything was so fucked up. There was no way she could do this. She just couldn't.

Maya takes in a deep breath, placing her hand on the door knob. She slowly opens up, and sees Emily sitting on her bed, writing in a journal. Something that Maya had actually gotten her started on doing. She shuts the door behind her, and Emily's head quickly snaps up, that ever beautiful smile forming on her lips. "Hi." Emily says happily, her smile covering her whole face almost.

She stands up from her bed and walks over to Maya, "Hey." Maya replies distantly before Emily envelops her in a deep hug. Emily pulls back only enough to press her lips firmly against her girlfriends in a sweet kiss. Emily pulls away from the kiss and looks curiously at her girlfriend. The kiss was different. Emily felt as if Maya wasn't in to it at all. Like she just didn't want to kiss her. She gives her a curious look before leaning in once again placing a kiss on her lips. She runs her tongue along Maya's bottom lip, wanting entrance, which was soon granted, as their tongues began battling. Maya was getting into by the second. "Emily." Maya whispers, pulling away. Emily ignores her, and moves her kisses down the shorter girls jaw line, down to her neck. "Emily. Stop." Maya states, pushing Emily back slightly.

"Baby what's going on?" Emily asks, a concerned look etching her face, as she caressed Maya's sides with her hands. Maya had been distant all day, and now she didn't even want to kiss her. Something wasn't right, and it scared Emily. Maya just stares at Emily for a moment, not knowing what to say to her. Tears begin brimming her eyes as the words run through her head, but she just couldn't get them out of her mouth. "Maya?" Emily asks, her eyebrows furrowing. She places her hands on each side of Maya's face, and caresses her cheeks with her thumb. She was really scaring her now. "Baby whatever it is it'll be okay. We'll work it out…together." She whispers, making Maya choke back a sob.

"We have to break up." Maya finally chokes out, tears cascading freely down her face. Emily pulls back abruptly, and looks her Maya; hurt, and confusion flooding her brown orbs.

* * *

I haven't given up on the story...yet yay! lol review for more please, and I'll try and get it up quicker this time!

Thanks everyone for your reviews! They all made me happy i'm glad you guys love this story that much!

**D **:** The one who asked to marry me...I would love to but I am a taken woman lol :p glad you love the story!**

**Girlconfused : i do have a tumblr but i haven't really written anything on it...com/**

**Emilyandmayabelongtogether : yeah i won't lie that review creeped me out a bit although i am flattered you love my story that much.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Runaways**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"_Baby what's going on?" Emily asks, a concerned look etching her face, as she caressed Maya's sides with her hands. Maya had been distant all day, and now she didn't even want to kiss her. Something wasn't right, and it scared Emily. Maya just stares at Emily for a moment, not knowing what to say to her. Tears begin brimming her eyes as the words run through her head, but she just couldn't get them out of her mouth. "Maya?" Emily asks, her eyebrows furrowing. She places her hands on each side of Maya's face, and caresses her cheeks with her thumb. She was really scaring her now. "Baby whatever it is it'll be okay. We'll work it out…together." She whispers, making Maya choke back a sob. _

"_We have to break up." Maya finally chokes out, tears cascading freely down her face. Emily pulls back abruptly, and looks her Maya; hurt, and confusion flooding her brown orbs.

* * *

_

Emily studies Maya for a few moments letting the words she had just spoken sink in. "What?" She asks finally stutters out in disbelief, tears falling down her cheeks. She saw Maya about to speak, but she didn't even want to hear it, although she asked the question. Before Maya could even get a word out Emily was out the door, letting it slam behind her causing Maya to flinch, but not move from her spot in the center of the room.

Emily didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get out of there. She felt as if her world had just crashed down around her. Maya was her world; her everything, and now she was gone, and for what reason? She didn't know, and frankly she didn't care. Maya had no real reason to end this. Emily had done nothing wrong. All she had done was show her how much she loved her. This couldn't be happening. Maya loved her with all her heart; or at least that's what she had said. Maybe Kaylie was right, maybe this was just a fling for Maya. They had their fun, and now it was over. Time for her to move on to her next innocent victim. How could she have been so stupid? She actually believed Maya loved her. She was an idiot.

Emily gets thrown out of her thoughts as she suddenly feels a sharp pain on her but, and a cold surface against her back. She looks up and realizes she had just run into Kaylie, and got knocked to the floor. "I'm sorry." She chokes out, standing up quickly. Without another word she brushes past her, not wanting Kaylie to see her like this or to talk to Kaylie. She couldn't tell her what had happened. She couldn't give her the satisfaction of being right. She couldn't handle anyone saying I told you so right now.

Kaylie watches as Emily runs out of the building. For a moment She actually felt bad for the girl, and considered going after her, but she knew this was for the better, and she wasn't exactly sure what to say to her; they weren't very close. She had been in Emily's situation though; heartbroken. She would get over this, and be a stronger person, and now that Maya was out of the way she could now start to work on fixing her life, and becoming a normal person. Did she regret what she did? No. she was just trying to help Emily, and give her a better and normal life. This was the only way that could happen.

Kaylie walks into their bedroom where she sees Maya standing in the middle of the room, staring at something she wasn't sure of; tears falling freely from her eyes. She closes the door behind her causing Maya's trance to break and she turns to look at Kaylie; eyes quickly turning dark. "I hope you are happy now." She states before marching into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

EXM

Emily walks back into the bedroom later that night after spending the rest of that afternoon in the gazebo; thinking. She couldn't believe she had let herself fall for Maya. She was supposed to come here and actually do this program, and change. Or at least try; for her mother. She just wanted to come here, and stay in the background for a few weeks, until it was over. She hadn't planned on making friends, and definitely hadn't planned on getting a girlfriend, But no she got close to someone and actually fell for them, and now look what happened. She should have believed Kaylie; Maya didn't love her; she wanted hook ups, and wanted to piss her dad off by getting into trouble, and not changing her life. Emily was used once again.

Emily looks up at Maya's bed and sees her writing in her journal furiously. She looks up and their eyes meet; brown on brown. "Hey." Maya says softly, with a small smile. Emily looks at her for a moment before breaking their gaze, turning her attention to her made up bed. She just ignores Maya and crawls into her bed. Did she really think she was going to treat her like shit, and then for everything to just be okay? Well she was sadly mistaken. "You weren't at dinner tonight." Maya states only to revive no answer. "You should really eat Em." She adds leaning over her bed, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl on the bed beneath her, but couldn't.

"Don't worry about me." Emily says harshly, before pulling the covers around herself tightly. She just wanted to try and turn her brain off and sleep. She was emotionally drained. And she definitely couldn't handle speaking to Maya. It hut way to much. It hurt to even breath right now let alone speak.

Maya lets out a sigh and places her notebook and pen on the shelf beside her bed, before curling up in her covers also. The room was silent the only thing that could be heard where the quiet sniffles of the brunette underneath her. She was crying, and it was because of her. She had broken the other girls heart. The last thing she ever wanted to do. She was an idiot. "Em…I'm sorry." She says quietly. The only response she gets is a choked out sob coming from beneath her.

EXM

The next morning Maya walks over to her usual table; tray in hand. She sits down next to Charlie, and slowly begins picking at her food. She really wasn't hungry, but she knew she had to eat something. She had been preaching to Emily about eating so she had to herself. "Hey Maya. Where's Emily?" Sarah asks making Maya look up from her food to see Sarah looking around the cafeteria. She knew that Emily hadn't been sitting with them anymore, but she didn't see the brunette at Kaylie's table either.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning." Maya says distractedly, as she begins chasing a grape around her plate with a fork.

"I'm guessing you broke up with her." Charlie says solemnly, making Maya just nod her head in response, still not looking up at them. Her eyes continued following the purple grape around her plate. It seemed to distract her, slightly taking her mind off of things. Although she couldn't completely forget about all of this.

"I cannot believe you Maya." Sarah says, making the shorter girl look up at her. "She loves you so much, and I know you love her just as much. Why couldn't you just talk to her about this? Why did you have to take the easy way out?" She asks, her voice rising slightly. Sarah had really grown to like Emily over the period she had known her. She also loved her and Maya's relationship. It was real, and beautiful. If they didn't work out she didn't think anyone would.

"You think this is easy?" Maya asks, her voice rising also, making the other girls at the table jump slightly. "I broke her heart, I know! That's the last thing I wanted to do, but I had no other choice!" She shouts as she roughly pushes her chair back, standing up. She glares at the girls one last time before stomping out the cafeteria. She knew she shouldn't have blown up on her friends, but this whole thing was so frustrating. She knew they were angry that she had broken up with Emily, but they just didn't understand; she had to. If Kaylie were to show Lisa what she had her life would be over, and she would probably not ever see Emily again. She did the right thing, they just weren't convinced it was the right thing. And in reality Maya was doubting if it really was the right thing to do.

EXM

After getting out of group session Maya makes her way down to her room. Kaylie had gone down to the lake with some friends, and Emily had not gone to group so she figured she was still in the room; alone. She walks into the room and sees Emily curled up in her bed, facing the wall; her back to Maya. Maya could see her body shaking slightly, and she knew right away she was crying. "Hey, you weren't in group session today. Lisa was asking where you were." Maya says quietly so not to startle the other girl.

"I'm sick." Emily says simply, still not moving from her position.

"Well I brought you some lunch. I know you haven't eaten today. It may make you feel better." She states, placing the to go box of cafeteria food on the dresser by Emily's bed. "I grabbed you a brownie; you're favorite." She adds quietly.

"I don't need anything from you." Emily spits out harshly. "Stop acting like you care about me!" She yells, sitting up slightly, looking over at the darker girl.

Maya watches the girl in front of her as she takes in her features. Tear stained cheeks, red nose, and puffy eyes filled with tears just waiting to spill over at any moment. She had caused all this pain in the other girl. She hated herself so much right now. "Emily…" Maya starts, moving closer to her ex girlfriend. She just wanted to take her in her arms and hold her, and let her know everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. "I care about you more than you know." She whispers kneeling down in front of Emily's bed.

Emily looks at the girl in front of her for a moment before sitting up, facing her. She slowly reaches out her hands to caress the darker girls face softly, half expecting Maya to pull away, but she didn't, so she kept them there. "Then Why did you break up with me?" She asks desperately, as tears begin now falling down Maya's cheeks.

Maya breaks her gaze from Emily, and looks over to the side at nothing in particular, but anything other than Emily. She couldn't look at Emily right now. She couldn't see all that hurt and disappointed flooding her teary eyes. She didn't want Emily to see her cry, she was supposed to be strong. She never cried. "I…" Maya starts only to stop as she feels a lump in her throat. "It's complicated." She finally chokes out as another sob racks her body.

"It's not complicated." Emily retorts, letting her hands drop from Maya's face. "Kaylie was right. I am so stupid." Emily says, letting out a bitter laugh. She turns in her bed, and pulls her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly against her.

"No! Emily you aren't stupid." Maya says, desperately trying to get Emily to believe her. She sits on the bed and reaches out to her only to have Emily jerk back, and cower into the corner of the bed against the wall, pulling her legs close to her chest.

"Yes I am. I thought you loved me." She says, wiping the tears off of her face. "You didn't love me." She says, shaking her head. "I really was just another fling for you." She finishes. And once again, before Maya even had the chance to reply to her comments, in one swift movement Emily was off the bed, and out the door, leaving Maya alone once again.

Again Emily had no idea where she was going. She knew nowhere would make her feel any better. She just needed out of this entire place. She wasn't sure if she could last another 2 and a half weeks here. It was bad enough Maya had completely shattered her heart, but the fact that she had to share a room with her, and see her all day everyday basically was killing her. Every time she just thought about Maya she wanted to burst out in tears, actually seeing her so much made it even worse.

She finally found herself standing at the edge of the pier over looking the lake. She saw Kaylie and her friends across the way drying themselves off, and begin to walk away; thankfully. Now she was all alone. She sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge, her feet almost dipping into the water. It seemed so peaceful out here. There was not even a ripple in the water it looked like a sheet of smooth glass lying over the water. It was the complete opposite of the hurricane of emotions she was feeling on the inside. She kept replaying the incident in the room over and over in her head. Maya had said that she did care about her, and Emily wanted to believe her. She saw the look in her eyes, and she knew Maya was telling the truth, she couldn't lie that well, not about something like this. Emily could see the hurt that was also in Maya's eyes. She just couldn't understand why she had done this if it wasn't what she wanted.

Emily pulls her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them as silent tears begin falling from her cheeks. Was she just being stupid again? Believing Maya actually did care about her still? Was she just getting her hopes up, only to be crushed once again. Maybe this was just a game to Maya. It was fun to play with her emotions like this. She was probably back in the room right now laughing her ass off. But once again Emily couldn't get over the look Maya had. Emily could always tell exactly what Maya was feeling when she looked into her eyes. Her eyes never lied, but it just didn't make sense.

Across the way Sarah, and Remy were walking past the lake when Emily catches Sarah's attention. She sees her sitting in the fetal position staring off into the water. She felt terrible for the other girl, she hadn't seen her since Maya told her that they had broken up, and Sarah knew she must be absolutely heartbroken. "Who is that?" Remy asks, letting her gaze follow Sarah's to the girl on the pier.

"Emily. She's one of my best friends here. She was at the lunch table when you met the others, but her and Maya ran off before you could meet." Sarah explains, making Remy nod in understanding.

"She looks upset." Remy notes, as Sarah lets out a sigh, and nods her head. "What's wrong?" She adds looking over at her newest friend, realizing she knows what is wrong with Emily.

"Well long story short; She was dating Maya, and they were seriously in complete love; it was beautiful." She states, making Remy smile. "But this other girl who hates Maya is blackmailing her with something, I'm not sure what, so she made her break up with Emily. Emily doesn't know that's why she broke up with her though." She adds, making Remy's smile quickly fade into a frown.

"Let's go talk to her." She states, nudging Sarah. She starts making her way towards the girl on the pier; Sarah quickly following behind her. They approach her and both sit on either side of her, making Emily look up and glance their way quickly before looking back out into the lake.

"Em…" Sarah starts, not knowing exactly what to say to the girl. "I really don't know what to say except…I am so sorry." She finishes with a sigh. She slowly reaches her arm out, and places it on Emily's arm, caressing if softly, letting her know she was there for her. "I know that doesn't help the situation, but I am sorry." She adds before pulling her arm away, and placing it back on her lap. There was a silence that fell upon them after Sarah's statement. She wasn't sure if Emily had even heard her. She was completely zoned out' as if she was in a trance.

"Thanks." She finally hears Emily whisper as she sees her brush away some of her tears with the back of her hand.

Sarah looks over at Remy who offers her a small smile, and a shrug. Neither one of them really knew what to do right now. They knew nothing they could say or do what make any difference anyways. The only thing that could help right now was Maya. But neither of them were Maya. "Look Emily Maya still loves you very, very much." Sarah states. She knew she shouldn't meddle in their relationship, and if Maya wanted them to be broken up she should leave it at that, but she couldn't. she had to help them get back together.

Emily doesn't say anything at this comment she just continues her trance on the calm waters, hoping maybe they could calm her, but it wasn't working. "I know that I don't know you very well so it isn't my place, but if you love her as much as you seem to then you should fight for her." Remy states making Emily look over at her as if she was actually considering this.

Emily lets out a sigh and turns back to the lake before replying, "You're right." She states making them smile softly at each other. Maybe there was hope after all. Sarah knew that if Emily would just talk to Maya, they could work things out. They had to; they weren't meant to be together. "It isn't your place." Emily finishes before standing up, walking away from both of them, making their smiles quickly vanish.

* * *

Review and make me happy please! :-)


	14. Chapter 13

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 13**

A/N : An update already? I think so! I got a lot of great reviews and they inspired me! Thank you so much guys! Here you go!

It had been a few days since Maya had completely shattered Emily's heart, and broke up with her. Emily had basically spent those days in bed, or down at the lake avoiding Maya. She had skipped group session, and her one on one sessions. They had came to talk to her, but she just told them she wasn't feeling well, and they bought it, but how long would she be able to use that excuse she wasn't sure. She didn't really care anyways. She was finding it hard to care about anything. All she wanted to do was lie in bed. She had no desire whatsoever to do anything otherwise. She had finally gone down this morning to eat some breakfast, and sat over in the corner by herself as she ate. The entire time she could feel Maya, and her other friends eyes on her. Sarah had come and tried to talk to her, but she told her she just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be rude to Sarah, she knew she was only trying to help, but she just couldn't stop herself. Being nice and socializing required too much energy for her right now.

Emily walked back into their room later that day, after pretty much spending the rest of the afternoon at the lake thinking once again. When she walked in she saw Kaylie sitting on her bed reading. _great. _She had pretty much avoided Kaylie the last few days also, but she wasn't sure how long she could do that. She could turn around and leave right now, but she could hear her bed screaming her name, so she stayed. She walked over to her bed and threw herself on it, cuddling up under the blankets hoping that Kaylie wouldn't bother her. "Emily." She hears Kaylie's voice say. _Damn_. She doesn't respond. "Em. I know you're upset about Maya, but really you are so much better without her." She finishes, looking over at Emily who just had the covers pulled up over her head. Kaylie just let out a sigh knowing she wasn't going to get an answer out of her. "Do you want to come to dinner with me? There is this new girl I volunteered to show around afterward, if you would like to come along. Get some fresh air." Kaylie asks, standing up from her bed. She just sees Emily's head shake back and forth signaling 'no.' She sighs, but doesn't respond, just walks out the door.

Emily let's out a big sigh of relief and throws the blankets off of her face, letting her arms land by her sides. She was slightly surprised Kaylie had pressed her going to dinner, and even more surprised she didn't try and talk to Emily more. She was relieved though, don't get her wrong. She was also relieved she was now alone.

But of course the universe hated Emily because next thing she knew the door was opening. She looks up and sees Maya walk in, and freeze; staring at her. "I…I thought you'd be at dinner." Maya says nervously, playing with her hands. She knew Emily had been avoiding her, and she had also been slightly avoiding her also. This whole thing even though it was her own fault; it was hard on Maya also. Not only was she upset about losing Emily; she hated having to see Emily upset, so she avoided her.

"I wasn't hungry." Emily says quietly, staring at the darker girl.

"Me either." She replies simply, nodding her head.

A silence fell over the two of them as Maya stared around the room, looking at everything except Emily. Emily just watched her as her eyes darted around the room and she rocked awkwardly on the balls of her feet. "Maya…" She says as she feels the tears building up in her eyes. This always happened when the other girl was around. Maya stops her gaze down at the floor as she continues playing with her hands. She couldn't look up at Emily; she heart the heartbreak in her voice, and could tell she was about to start crying. She then hears Emily get up off the bed as she moves over towards Maya, standing directly in front of her. She feels Emily's hand shaking against her as she caresses her cheek softly, making Maya's head turn, leaning in her hand more, and her eyes to close; as she savored the feeling. She missed Emily's touch so much. She opens her eyes slowly, meeting Emily's teary ones, making her pull away from the taller girl, but feels Emily's hand grip her wrist. "Don't." She says pulling Maya back to her. Maya sighs, but doesn't pull away, and keeps her gaze in the other direction.

Emily moves her hand back up, placing it under Maya's chin, making her look up at her. Their eyes finally meet, and Emily feels Maya try and pull away, but she wraps her arms around her waist keeping her in place. "Em.." Maya tries protesting, but Emily cuts her off placing her lips on Maya's in a soft kiss. The kiss at first was soft and slow, but Emily soon slid her tongue across Maya's lips wanting entrance which was excepted as their tongues battled on another. "Emily." Maya says, pulling away, much to her disliking. "I can't do this." She states, pulling away from Emily's grip, who lets her go.

"Why Maya? You can't tell me you don't love me! You can't say you felt nothing just now because I know that's a lie!" Emily screams as tears begin falling down her cheeks.

"Look Emily I told you it's complicated." She states, trying to keep her own tears inside. She was still reeling from the kiss that they had shared. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done, pulling away; next to breaking up with Emily of course. She wanted to go over and grab Emily and kiss her senseless but she just couldn't.

"Why is it complicated Maya. Just please talk to me. I deserve to know why you're doing this." She states walking up behind Maya who had her back towards her. "Please." She whispers after seeing that Maya was not going to answer. "I just need to know what I did wrong." She adds, making Maya turn around quickly.

"Emily you did nothing wrong. You're perfect." She says matter of fact. How could Emily think she had done something wrong?

"Then why did you break up with me?" She asks, wiping away a few tears from her cheeks. At first she had thought that maybe Kaylie was right and that she was just another fling for Maya and that she meant nothing to her. But looking back on their relationship she could clearly tell that wasn't true. You couldn't fake the feelings they had for each other no matter how good you were. And even now when she just kissed her, and when she looked into her eyes she could still see and feel all the love that Maya had for her. She could also see disappointment though, and she didn't know why it was there, but she could only assume that she had done something wrong.

Maya just looked at Emily for a moment. She knew she had to tell her the truth, she couldn't let Emily sit there and think that she was the reason that they had broken up; that she had done something wrong. Because she hadn't. Emily was absolutely perfect in every way shape and form. "Okay you want to know the truth?" She asks, making Emily shake her head vigorously. "Okay." Maya confirms before walking over to Kaylie's bed, pulling out a few pieces of paper. She walks back over to Emily and hands her the papers letting Emily's eyes scan over them.

"Oh my god." Emily gasps flipping through the papers. "How did she get these?" She asks, looking back up at Maya who just shrugs her shoulders. "What does this have to do with you breaking up with me?" Emily asks confused, looking down at the photos that were in her hand.

"She told me she would show these to Lisa if I didn't break up with you." Maya says, making Emily look at her confused.

"Why is she so bent on breaking us up?" Emily shouts, ripping the pictures up into tiny little pieces, and throwing them onto the ground. "Why didn't she threaten Charlie and Sarah and them also! These are pictures of all of us sneaking out!" She shouts angrily stomping on the tiny pieces of paper on the floor.

"She is mad at me, and she is trying to make my life hell." Maya states just watching Emily throw a tantrum stomping on the photos. She knew Kaylie had more, and what Emily was doing would help nothing, but she knew Emily just needed to release her anger somehow so she let her continue.

"Why? Why does she hate you so much?" She asks, stopping her fit. She just looks up at Maya, waiting on her response.

"The truth?" She asks with a sigh as Emily nods her head yes. "Well…me and Kaylie used to date." She says, making Emily's eyes widen in surprise. Although now that she thought about it she shouldn't be surprised. It was clear by the way Kaylie acted that she had some grudge against Maya, and that was the only answer that seemed to make sense. Although she never pegged Kaylie as Maya's type.

"I don't even know what to say." Emily says with a slightly bitter laugh. The thoughts of Maya and Kaylie together were running through her head right now, and she was trying to process it. "So she still loves you?" She asks, looking back up at the darker girl. Maya just nods her head in response, not being able to say anything. "Do you love her?" She asks quickly.

"What? No! I don't love her at all Emily. I love you, and only you!" She exclaims, moving over to Emily's side, placing her hand on the taller brunette's arm. "I promise I feel nothing for her so you have nothing to worry about." She confirms making Emily nod.

"Okay. But what are we going to do about her? She is going to everything she can to make both of our lives a living hell for the next two weeks." Emily says with a sigh, as she plops herself down onto her bed. Maya can only nod her head in agreement as she moves over towards Emily, leaning up against the bed post. She wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do yet. "I was so afraid you really didn't love me anymore." Emily confesses looking up at the shorter girl.

"Emily I love you more than life itself." She replies, moving in front of the girl. She bends down on her knees in front of Emily, and takes her hands in her own, lacing them together. "I will always love you, and nothing will change that. I promise." She says, looking deep into Emily's eyes. Emily leans in and captures Maya's lips with her own for a passionate and much needed kiss as Maya presses herself closer to Emily, needing to be close to her. "We will always be together." Maya assures her hugging her girlfriend close to her.

"Promise?" Emily asks, tears filling her eyes once again. She was surprised she even had tears left.

"I promise." Maya confirms stroking Emily's raven hair, as she holds her close to her.

EXM

"Thank you for showing me around." Van, the newest member to the rehabilitation center says, giving Kaylie a smile. Van was slightly taller than Kaylie and had messy short blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore skinny jeans, converse and a black leather jacket. Her wardrobe, and her personality reminded her slightly of Maya. She was very confident, and carefree.

"And thank you for walking me to my room." Kaylie says, rocking back and forth on her feet. She turns around and opens her door giving the blonde a wave before entering the room. Van just smirks and turns on her heels walking back to her own room.

Kaylie walked into the room and saw Emily and Maya both sound asleep in their separate beds. She smiles before walking over to her bed only to stop, hearing a crunching noise under her feet. She looks down and sees tiny pieces of paper shredded up on the floor. Quickly realizing what is was she feels the anger rise within her. She marches over to her dresser and pulls out a memory card from her drawer before walking back out of the room with determination filling her eyes.

EXM

Emily walks into Anne's office and sits down in her usual chair. She looks over at Anne who was furiously writing down on her notepad, and hadn't acknowledged her yet. She finally looked up and smiled when she saw Emily across from her. "Hi Emily." She states, making the girl just smile at her in reply. Emily was in such a better mood today, and she was a little skeptical about this meeting. She felt at this point nothing could bring her down, but she also knew these meetings hardly ever ended well. She just didn't want her good mood to be trashed. "I heard you've been sick the last few days. I take it you are feeling better?" Anne asks, studying the girl across from her who just simply nods at the statement. "That's good." She replies, with a smile. "Last session we talked a little more in depth on the cons of homosexuality and what could happen if you continue this lifestyle correct?" She asks, making Emily once again nod.

"We did." She assures. "But I also still don't believe it." She adds, making Anne's smile turn into a frown. "I don't want to get into it again. I am just restating what I said last session. All these people who say it's wrong; they're just afraid. We automatically assume the unknown is bad, but it isn't." She says, as Anne nods her head in defeat. They had argued for an hour last session on the views of homosexuality, and obviously she wasn't getting through the to girl, which disappointed her thoroughly. This meant she wasn't doing her job.

"Okay well how about we talk about Allison then?" She asks, eyeing the girl carefully, wanting to see her reaction. She knew this was a touchy subject with the girl, but she was slowly finding more and more out about their relationship, and was beginning to but the pieces together, on why they dated, and why it hadn't worked out. When she saw her just nod she knew it was okay to continue. "Okay why don't you go ahead and tell me what happened to her?" She asks, making Emily look up at her; eyes widened.

_Emily drops Allison's bracelet and continues running deeper into the woods as her friends begin chasing her once again. "Emily stop!" Hanna shouts in horror. After seeing that bracelet they knew someone or something was out there, and they didn't want Emily getting hurt also. Emily didn't listen though, she couldn't. Allison was hurt and she had to find her. _

"_Emily!" She hears again, but this time it wasn't Hanna, Spencer or Aria. It was Allison. She quickly comes to a halt, whipping around trying to find where the voice was coming from. _

"_Allison!" She shouts her voice filled with panic, as she searched around everywhere for her. She finally sees a figure lying on the ground, and slowly approaches it. "Oh my god Allison." She whispers, kneeling down beside her bloody lover. "What happened?" She asks, hovering over the blonde, tears spilling out of her eyes at the sight of her. _

"Emily?" Anne asks, as she sees Emily begin to zone out, a fearful look on her face.

"Ummm…what happened to her?" Emily stutters out, looking nervously at her counselor. How had she known anything had happened to her? She had never told her that. She was sure her mom had mentioned she had a friend die, but was sure she hadn't said who it was, and that it was her girlfriend. There was no way her mother would believe Allison was her girlfriend. Allison was "perfect" in her mother's eyes. She would never believe Allison would subject herself to this "horrible" lifestyle.

"Yeah I mean why aren't you guys still together? Why did you break up?" She asks, making Emily sigh in relief. Okay she was taking things totally out of context; freaking herself out. She didn't have to discuss that night, and what had happened to her. Anne just wanted to know if they were still together, which could be simply answered as no. although Emily wasn't sure how this had anything to do with anything. She also had no idea why anything Anne asked her had to do with anything.

"I don't really see what that has to do with anything or why its' your business." Emily replies harshly. She didn't like being rude to Anne, but it just happened sometimes. Anne seemed to really know how to push Emily's buttons which was rare. It took a lot to make Emily angry. She was always the calm and collected, sweet girl. She didn't get angry and go off on people. They had to do something pretty bad to make her mad, and Anne seemed to do it in almost every session. Anne takes off her glasses and sighs, looking at the floor searching for her words.

"Look Emily. I can tell this hard for you, but honestly I am only here to help you. Not judge you. But I can only help you if you are open and honest with me. You have to let me in. The more I know about you, and your past relationship the more I can help you. It is the past that paves our future." Anne says, trying to break through Emily's hard shell she always seemed to be hiding inside. "Did she cheat on you? Did she find some man she wanted and decided she didn't want you anymore?" Anne asks, making the anger in Emily rise, by the second.

"She's dead." Emily blurts out, her tone low, and harsh.

Anne looks up at Emily shocked at what she had just heard. She had no idea that had happened, and felt like shit for what she had done now. She looks up at Emily and sees the tears in her eyes, and sighs. "I am so sorry Emily." Anne states, as Emily lets out a bitter laugh, wiping away her tears. Anne didn't care that Allison was dead. She thought their relationship was wrong, and probably believed Allison got what she deserved. The apology was completely fake, and Emily knew it. Emily stands up without another word, and leaves the office in tears; once again.

It was safe to say her good mood was completely ruined.

_

* * *

Review please :-)  
_


	15. Chapter 14

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 14**

Update so quickly again yes! I've been getting a lot of great reviews so they've inspired me!

* * *

Emily runs into her bedroom finding it empty, and slams the door shut. She throws her purse on the table and then throws herself onto her bed letting her tears cascade down her cheeks like a waterfall. She hated this place, she needed to get out. They didn't care about her or what she was feeling. They just liked to talk, and judge. Tell you everything you did was wrong, and try and rectify every reason there was as to why you were gay. Never could it just be oh you were born that way, it's who you are. "Em?" She hears Maya's voice say, softly. She turns and sees Maya hovering over her, looking at her concerned. "Emily what is it?" She asks, stroking her girlfriends raven hair. "You can talk to me." She says, curling up into bed with Emily, pulling her into her arms.

Emily brings her hand up to her face, wiping her nose, and brushing some of the tears off her face, letting out a sniffle. "Today's session was terrible. She kept asking why my ex girlfriend and I weren't together and kept asking if she cheated on me or found a man she wanted more than me." She says, making Maya sigh.

"Oh Em, I'm sorry." Maya replies, running her fingers through the distressed girls hair. "I know those sessions can be hard, and talking about your past is also." She adds, holding her close to her.

"She's dead Maya. She was murdered!" Emily cries, burying her head into Maya's chest. Maya's eyes widen after hearing this. She had known Emily said someone close to her had died, but she had never thought for a minute that it was her girlfriend. Maya just pulls Emily closer to her, holding her for dear life, not ever wanting to let go. She couldn't imagine ever going through something like that. She wouldn't know what she would do if anything were to ever happen to Emily. _Knock on wood._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maya asks, after Emily's sobs had finally stopped. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to the girl. She had never been through that, and wasn't sure how she could help, although she was pretty sure she couldn't help. Nothing she could say would change what happened. But she also knew sometimes talking about things, getting them off your chest, made you feel better.

Emily just sniffles, and picks her head up slightly, looking up at her girlfriend. "I don't know." Emily admits, looking back down. "It's really hard. I've never talked to anyone about it. Me and my friends don't even talk about it." She says, looking back up at Maya's loving eyes. "And we were extremely close to each other and her." She adds, making Maya nod.

"Well it may help if you talk about it. You can't let it eat you alive Emily." Maya states, stroking Emily's hair. "I'm here for you if you want to talk to me. I will listen. If not then that's fine." She says, making Emily nod.

"You're right, and I want to tell you." She states as Emily sits up beside Maya, preparing to tell her story.

"_Who did this to you? Emily asks, brushing a piece of wet hair out of Allison's face; wet from blood. She looked at the girl helplessly as she struggled with her words. But just as she was about to speak Emily heard rustling in the leaves from behind her. She quickly turns around to see when the next thing she feels is someone hit her on the head. She lands on the ground next to Allison. She looks over though blurry vision and sees someone picking Allison up. "NO! ALLISON!" She screams, as the person begins carrying Allison away. "ALLY!" She screams, once more before feeling herself go into unconsciousness_

Emily subconsciously rubs the back of her head where she had been hit a year ago, as she continues to tell Maya what had happened. Maya just holds Emily close to her as she tries to keep her own tears in her eyes. She could see them forming in Emily's but she had to be strong for her. She couldn't break down when Emily needed her. "What happened next?" Maya asks, after Emily paused briefly.

_Emily let her eyes flutter open slowly, and quickly shut them back as the bright light invaded her senses. "Emily?" She hears someone ask. "Em?" the voice repeats. She opens her eyes once again; squinting them letting them adjust to the light. She sees Spencer, Hanna and Aria hovering over her, looking concerned. "Emily you're awake!" Hanna shouts, hugging her best friend close to her. _

"_Where is Allison?" Emily shouts, as the events of the previous night come flooding back into her memory. Hanna pulls away quickly, startled by Emily's sudden burst. But they all just look around at each other not knowing what to say, and not wanting to answer. "Where is she?" Emily asks once more, this time even louder. _

"_They found her unconscious a few feet away from where we found you." Spencer states, making tears fill Emily's eyes at the thought of her girlfriend being hurt. "They brought her here." Spencer continues looking down at her hands, in her lap. _

"_Where is she? I want to see her!" Emily says, trying desperately to pull all of the wires off of her, and get out of bed. She feels a throbbing pain in her head, but she doesn't let it stop her as she continues pulling things off of her. _

"_Emily stop!" Aria shouts, as the girl push her back into bed, holding her down. _

"_I want to see her! Let me see her!" Emily shouts trying to get away from them. _

"_Emily she's dead!" Spencer screams, as Emily's movements suddenly still. She couldn't have just heard right. Allison couldn't be dead! They were lying. She looks desperately between her friends, hoping for someone to come out and say they were joking; even though that would be a very cruel joke. But they didn't they all just looked at her sadly, and Emily could now see the tear stained cheeks all of them had, and the red eyes. It was true. _

_Allison was dead. _

Maya pulls Emily on to her lap and holds her close as Emily sobs, gripping on to her shirt, pulling herself even closer. Maya can't help but let her own tears fall down her cheeks as she holds her sobbing girlfriend. Obviously the pain wasn't going to go away, but she did feel slightly better. She needed to get it off of her chest. She needed to talk; needed to cry.

"I have something for you." Maya says a few minutes later after both her and Emily's tears had dissipated. Emily just sniffles, and sits up, getting out of Maya's lap as she looks over at her curiously. Maya smiles and walks over to her bag, pulling something out before turning back towards Emily with her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes." She commands as Emily smiles, and does as she is told. Maya walks over and holds the object out right in front of Emily. "Okay open them." She says as Emily's eyes quickly flutter open; a smile spreading across her face. Maya was holding a brown fuzzy teddy bear with a purple ribbon around her neck, and big black beady eyes.

"Maya! I love her!" Emily squeals taking the bear from her, gripping it tightly to her chest.

"We got one of those machines in the club house where you try and grab the stuffed animals out with the claw." She states as she watches Emily cradle the bear, making her smile. "Nobody could win and then I tried and I got her on my first try." She says smiling proudly. "I think she just didn't want anyone else to be her mommy but you." Maya says with a smile, making Emily giggle.

"Thank you." Emily says sincerely, grabbing Maya's hand In her own, pulling her down for a kiss.

"You should name her." Maya states, sitting down next to Emily, and the bear.

Emily's eyebrows furrow together as she tries to think of a name for her newest friend. "Umm…" She starts only to stop, not knowing what she could name her.

"It's okay take your time." Maya teases, making Emily slap her on the arm, but smile at her also. "Name her whatever you want baby. It can't be that difficult." Maya says with a laugh as she strokes the bears fur.

"Fine." Emily says with a huff, looking down at the bear, making Maya giggle at her. "I want it to be perfect. She's our baby." Emily says in a baby voice, holding the bear close to her chest, making Maya's grin widen even more. Emily was just too adorable for words. "What about her names joined together!" Emily exclaims, her eyes widening.

"Like Emaya or Mayaly?" Maya asks with a giggle. That sounded ridiculous. Emily just scrunches her nose up, shaking her head. Okay good. She didn't like it either. "How about Miley? It's our names joined together, just a little more subtle." Maya suggests, making Emily smile.

"Miley." She restates, looking down at the bear. "What do you think?" She asks, putting the bears mouth up to her hear. "She likes it." She states after a minute of 'listening' to the bear, making Maya laugh.

"Good." Maya states, leaning over placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips. She pulls back after a minute and pulls Emily onto the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her. Emily smiles and snuggles into Maya; Miley in between them, as they let a comfortable silence fall upon them. "Hey Em?" Maya asks after a moment as she strokes the brunette's hair.

"Hm?" Emily asks simply, not moving from her position.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Maya says, a bit unsurely. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say or more so how to say it. "I mean after what I did. We didn't really talk about it much." She states, making Emily turn in her arms, to look up at Maya. "I know that I really hurt you, and I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am, and I how I promise I will never do that again. I was so stupid." She finishes with a sigh.

"Yeah you were stupid." Emily says, matter-of-fact. Maya just looks down at her as Emily keeps a straight face, making her feel even more guilty. She starts to say something, but Emily just starts laughing, not being able to hold her serious face. "Baby what you did was dumb I won't lie, you can be like that sometimes." She starts giving Maya a grin, making the darker girl roll her eyes. "You should have just talked to me about what was going on." She says, turning serious now.

"I know that now. I just panicked. I didn't want you to be sent home. I didn't want to lose you either, but I figured putting my happiness in front of yours was selfish. I could've just ignored Kaylie and said the hell with it do what you want, but then you'd get into trouble. I didn't want that." She finishes looking down into her girlfriends eyes.

"I appreciate that baby I do, but we could have figured something out…together. You weren't putting my happiness in front of yours anyways because…I wasn't…at all." She says, caressing the shorter girls face softly.

"I know I'm sorry I really am. Like I said I panicked. I wasn't thinking clearly, but now that I've lost you once, I know I can't let it happen again, and I won't let it happen again." Maya finishes making Emily smile softly at her. Emily moves up, hovering over Maya, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you." Maya whispers, pushing a piece of long dark hair behind Emily's ear.

"I love you too." She replies before leaning down, capturing her lips with her own.

Kaylie sat down at the lake flipping through the pictures that she possessed, deciding on what she should do with them. She knew she couldn't keep Maya and Emily apart for long, no matter how hard she tried, but that still didn't mean she couldn't make their life hell. Really she just wanted to make Maya's life hell after what she did to her, but if Emily had to go down in the process so be it. She honestly couldn't remember when she became this way; so angry. Okay that was lie she could pinpoint the exact moment in time that made her this way, but she didn't like it. There was nothing she felt she could do about it now though. She couldn't stop it; it was apart of her.

She gets thrown out of her thoughts when she sees someone sit next to her. She glances over to her right and sees Van beside her; her legs bent out in front of her. What was she doing here? It seemed she wouldn't leave her alone ever since she had been here. What did she want from her. "You know you only had to follow me around during the tour." Kaylie states, not looking at the blonde next to her who just smirks.

"I brought you a sandwich since you weren't at lunch." Van replies, deciding not to answer Kaylie's previous statement. She pulls the wrapped up sandwich out and hands it over to the brunette who takes it with a small smile. "What are those?" Van asks, looking over at the photos Kaylie had been looking at. She pulls out a cigarette and places it between her lips as she lights it up, making Kaylie look over at her.

"You are going to get into trouble for that." She states looking down at the cigarette as Van pulls it out of her mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke. Van just shrugs her shoulders and offers Kaylie a drag making her shake her head no. "Those things will kill you." She says simply.

"Everyone has to die at some point." Van retorts, taking another puff. "You never answered my question." She states as Kaylie looks up at her confused. "What are those?" She asks once again, nodding down towards the pictures in Kaylie's hands. "Aren't those your roommates?" She asks snatching the photos from the brunette's hands before she even got a chance to answer.

"Excuse me." Kaylie says raising her eyebrows at the blonde girl sitting next to her. Did she seriously just snatch those out of her hand. Van just looks at her giving her the same look she was giving before turning back to the photos with a smile. "Yes they are my roommates." Kaylie says with a sigh taking the pictures back.

"Those two are dating right?" Van asks pointing to Maya and Emily. Kaylie can only nod at the question. "They're cute together." Van admits making Kaylie feel like she wanted to punch the blonde in the face. How could she say that? They weren't cute together! It was disgusting! Revolting! Made her want to vomit everywhere.

"Yeah well they aren't supposed to be together. If I had proof that they were together id turn it in, but all I have is them sneaking out a couple weeks ago." She states her voice low.

"Oh. well why do you care if they are dating anyways? What they do doesn't effect you." Van states looking over at the brunette who looked angry. "Did you date on of them or something?" She asks only to get no reply out of Kaylie. Which obviously meant it was yes. "Emily I bet you dated her. She's _so _fucking hot." Van says with a smirk taking another puff of the cigarette.

"No I did not date Emily!" Kaylie shouts looking over at Van giving her a stern look.

"Oh so you dated Maya. She's hot also." She says as she watches Kaylie stare at the lake. She could see her jaw clenching in anger making her smirk. "Wow you have it bad for her huh?" She asks as Kaylie quickly snaps her head around looking at her.

"No! I don't have feelings for her anymore okay?" She says taking the blonde's cigarette from her mouth, and throwing it in to the lake. Van just watches the cigarette land in the water before turning to Kaylie looking at her like she was crazy. Kaylie just keeps her eyes on the lake a proud look on her face as Van just pulls out another one, lighting up. Kaylie glances over at her before sighing and shaking her head.

"So if you don't have feelings for her then why are you so bent on breaking them up? I know that you don't actually believe being gay is wrong." Van asks after a moment of brief silence. She knew Kaylie was getting annoyed, but she wasn't going to let this go. She could handle people's bullshit and tantrums all day long. They didn't phase her; more like entertained her. She also knew there was a lot more to Kaylie than what everyone thought, and she wanted to get to know that part that nobody else knew.

Kaylie looks over at Van for a moment, contemplating on what she should say. It was true she didn't believe being gay was wrong, but acting as if she did was easier than letting her true feelings show. It also was everyone else wanted from her. Nobody would be happy if she was gay. Her family and everyone hated her. She had to change; or at least hide it. But she wanted to tell Van the truth for some reason. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted her, and she felt almost compelled to tell her. "Honestly?" She asks, making the blonde nod; her face full of seriousness. "Okay well I don't really know. She just made me so mad when she broke up with me. I've just been hanging on to the anger for so long I don't know what I'd do without it as bad as that sounds." She replies with a small laugh. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was the truth.

"You should let go of it. It's unhealthy to hold a grudge." She states but gets no reply out of the brunette. "And also there may be someone else out there who likes you, but you'll never even see it because you're so blinded by hate." She says, as she puts out her cigarette in the grass. She offers Kaylie one last smile before standing up, and walking away leaving her in her own thoughts.

Kaylie watches as Van walks away until she was out of her sight. She knew Van was right she needed to let go of this anger she had for Maya. She didn't even have feelings for Maya anymore, but she had been so bent on getting her revenge she just couldn't stop. She didn't have a problem with Maya; she was a good person. And she definitely had no problem with Emily; she was the sweetest girl she thinks she had ever met. Both deserved to be happy; and they were happy together. Kaylie stands up and walks over to the trashcan on the pier. She rips up the photos into small pieces and throws them into the trashcan, before walking away with a smile on her face; the first real smile that had been present on Kaylie's face in awhile.

EXM

Emily and Maya sat at the table with all of their friends, eating lunch. They had only a week left of this place, and it was bittersweet to all of them. They were extremely happy to be out of this hell hole, but they were also extremely sad to be leaving one another; especially Emily and Maya. They had yet to figure out what they were going to do one they both got out of here. They lived on opposite sides of the country from one another, and didn't know how they could make it work. All they knew was that somehow they would find a way to be together. Emily couldn't help but let these thoughts consume her mind. It had finally hit her today that they were running out of time, and they had to figure something out quickly.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears an eruption of laughter take over her table. "What happened?" She asks, looking over at Maya, who almost had tears running out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. Emily looks around the table, and notices Sarah blushing profusely, and Remy sitting next to her, trying not to laugh as she had a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. _Oh. _They were embarrassing Sarah.

"Guys leave her alone." Remy states, making the other just continue to laugh. She watches as Sarah looks over at Remy, smiling shyly at her, as her blush darkens even more; if possible. She then noted the blush that also appeared on Remy's face as they smiled at one another. It was obvious they both had major crushes on each other. Only problem was they were both too shy to actually tell the other. At the rate they were going they would never be together.

"You guys are too cute." Emily states, making them look over at her, then quickly down at the food on their plates in embarrassment, making everyone else at the table laugh once again.

"Just like us." Maya says nudging Emily, making the tall brunette join the other two girls in blushing bright red. Maya smiles and leans over to her girlfriend. "You are so cute when you blush." Maya whispers in the brunette's ear. Emily looks over at her girlfriend, who had a smirk on her face, and just smiles shyly, at her.

"Uh oh." Both girls hear Charlie say, making them look over at her. They see her looking behind them, and turn to follow her gaze where they see Lisa, and two of the other counselors walking towards them; determined looks on their faces. They approach the table, and cross their arms over their chests, as the girls all just watch them; waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Emily, come with us." Lisa states, looking down at the nervous looking brunette. Emily looks over at Maya who was glaring at Lisa as if trying to intimidate her out off whatever she was about to do. She then looks at Emily and gives her a small smile as if trying to let her know it'd be okay. Emily smiles at her and stands up following Lisa and the others out of the cafeteria.

EXM

Maya, Charlie, Sarah and Remy sat in Emily, Maya and Kaylie's room; waiting. It had been half an hour since they had come and gotten Emily from the lunch table, and they had no idea what was going on. Maya stood in the middle of the room pacing as the other were spread out on the beds watching her, and trying to come up with some kind of reasoning as to why they would want to talk to Emily. "It had to be Kaylie. She probably turned those pictures in, you said she was blackmailing you with." Charlie states making Maya just shake her head.

"The pictures were of all of us sneaking out. Why would they just want Emily?" She asks as she ceases her movement briefly to look over at her friends.

"I don't know maybe they are going to talk to us separately." Charlie guesses shrugging her shoulders, as Sarah's eyes widen at the thought of being caught, and being questioned by the counselors.

"Oh god what do we do? What do we say?" Sarah asks panicking. "What are they going to do to us?" She adds looking helplessly at her friends. "I can't get kicked out! My grandmother is going to kill me!" She says as thoughts begin racing through her mind of what her grandmother would say to her if she got sent back home to her. Remy reaches out and grabs Sarah's hand lacing it with her own, offering the other girl a small comforting smile. She knew that gesture wouldn't solve their problems, but if may help.

"No. it can't be that." Maya says as she begins her pacing once again. "What if something happened to someone at home? Oh god she'll be devastated if anything else happens. She's been through a lot this year." Maya rambles as she continues to dig a hole into the floor from pacing so much. Just then they hear the door open and see Emily walk in, making Maya smile, relief washing over her, mixed with concern. She was just about to run over when she sees Lisa trailing in behind her. "What's going on?" Maya asks looking between the two of them.

"I'm being sent home." Emily states simply making Maya freeze in place just staring at her girlfriend. _Shit_.

* * *

Review please! :-) They make me very happy! Thank you guys who have been reviewing! you're awesome!


	16. Chapter 15

**The Runaways**

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you guys for all your amazing reviews! you're all awesome! :-)  
**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Just then they hear the door open and see Emily walk in, making Maya smile. She was just about to run over when she sees Lisa trailing in behind her. "What's going on?" Maya asks looking between the two of them. _

"_I'm being sent home." Emily states simply making Maya freeze in place just staring at her girlfriend. _Shit.

EXM

Maya looks from Emily to Lisa a few times, trying to process what exactly was going on, but she still couldn't. How could Emily be going home? She had done nothing wrong! "Emily, get your things packed I'll be back in about 15 minutes. I'm going to make sure your new room is ready for you." Lisa states simply before walking out of the door, closing it behind her. _New room?_

Emily stares over at Maya for a moment; looking into each others eyes. They were both still trying to wrap their heads around what was going on, and neither seemed to be able to figure out what to do next. Maya breaks from her trance first and rushes over to Emily taking her into her arms holding her close to her. "Baby what happened?" She asks pulling back slightly, to look her girlfriend in the eyes. Emily lets out a long breath before explaining to Maya and her friends what had gone down…

"_Emily come in here please." Lisa asks pointing to her office, holding the door open for her. Emily nods her head and does as she is told and walks into the office, quietly. "Sit down." Lisa says closing the door behind them. Emily nervously does as she is told once again as she watches Lisa walk around to the other side of her desk and take a seat. "So I had an envelope lying on my desk when I came in this morning." She states making Emily just nod her head slowly, not exactly knowing where she was going with this or what she should say. _

_It then hit Emily; the photos. Kaylie must have given them to Lisa. But why would they just be talking to her? Why would they not have called everyone else in also. She gets thrown out of her thoughts as Lisa hands over a few pieces of paper to her. She grabs them and lets her eyes scan over the photos. What the hell? These were only photos of her sneaking out. What had happened to the ones of Maya, and everyone else? "Is there anything you'd like to say? Try and explain yourself maybe?" Lisa asks, resting her hands on top of her desk as she waits for Emily to speak. _

"_I don't know what to say." Emily starts still scanning her eyes over the photos trying to figure out why these were just photos of her. "I obviously can't deny anything. You have proof. But I do know what I did was dangerous. It was when I first got here, and I hated it. I needed to get out." She says looking back up at Lisa. It was only partially a lie. She did still feel that way, but she didn't have to add that part in there. "It won't happen again. It hasn't happened again." She says, making Lisa sigh and nod. _

"_No it won't because, I'm sorry to say this, but you are leaving." She says, making Emily's eyes widen in confusion. "I'm sorry Emily, but we can't have anyone who performs this behavior stay here. You're only as strong as your weakest link, and we can't have you pulling everyone else down. These people are here to change, and they can't do that if people like you are around." She says as Emily just stares at her, trying to let this all sink in. "We contacted your mother and she will be here first thing in the morning." She says making Emily's breathing stop. Shit. Her mother. _

_She was going to kill her. _

"_O…okay." Emily finally stutters out, after a brief silence; she figured she should probably say something. _

"_I do need to ask you though Emily. I am pretty sure you did not sneak out on your own. Can you tell me who went with you?" She asks making Emily laugh inwardly. Did she seriously think she was going to turn her friends in? "I know that they're your friends, but like I said before we can't help the ones who want to be helped if we have all these people holding them back. Help me to help the others." She says, standing up from her chair. She walks over to the front of the desk leaning against it right in front of Emily. "They won't know you told me." She adds, folding her arms over her chest as she stares a hole into Emily's head. _

"_Can I go now? I should start packing." Emily says simply, as Lisa let's out a sigh. She knew Emily wasn't going to say anything, but it was worth a try._

"_I know who was with you, but luckily I can't do anything without proof so tell your roommate and your friends they're lucky, and ill be watching them like a hawk." She says, standing up from where she was currently leaning on the desk. "Oh and I'll be moving you into another bedroom by yourself for the night so let's go and get your things." She says walking over towards the door. Emily just nods her head and stands up following Lisa out the office door. _

"_Wait? They were the pictures Kaylie had?" Maya asks confused. "Then why are they just punishing you?" She adds looking at her girlfriend curiously, along with the rest of their friends. _

"It was weird." Emily states, sitting down on the bed. "They were the pictures Kaylie had, but they were only of me. You guys weren't in them." She says looking up into her girlfriend's questioning eyes. She had so many things running through her head; so many questions, but she didn't know what to say. "I need to get my things together before she comes back." Emily says, defeated. She starts packing up her things as Maya just stands there in a trance. She was still trying to process what was going on, but was having a hard time doing so. She just didn't understand.

"We will leave you guys alone." Remy states, grabbing Sarah's hand, giving her a slight pull, hinting they needed to let the two of them be alone together. Sarah nods her head in agreement and follows her out the door. Charlie offers both girls a smile before walking out, closing the door behind her, following her two friends down the hallway.

As Emily was packing she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a chin on her shoulder. Emily drops the shirt that was in her hands as sobs begin wracking her body. She had yet to cry since this whole thing happened, but now she was breaking. She couldn't hold It in any longer. "I'm so sorry." Maya whispers as sobs wrack her body also. "This is all my fault." She chokes out, holding Emily tighter.

"I don't blame you, and I don't want you to blame yourself either." Emily says, placing her hands over Maya's that were on her stomach. "Like I said before. You didn't force me into going. I wanted to. And you weren't the one to turn the photos in. this isn't your fault." She finishes wiping away some of her tears with the back of her hand.

"I still don't see why you are the only one getting punished. I want to turn myself in." Maya says, making Emily turn in her arms, facing the darker girl.

"No. don't do that. You're almost done here. Don't ruin it because of me. We're going to be separated either way, there is no point in us both getting into trouble." She says, making Maya hesitantly nod. Emily leans in kissing Maya softly, wrapping her arms tightly around the shorter girls waist, as Maya's hands found their way into Emily's dark hair.

The girls then hear the door open and jump apart quickly as Lisa walks into the door. "Emily are you ready?" She asks, not seeming to have noticed that the two girls were just previously making out before she had walked in.

Emily wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before turning to Lisa giving her a nod. "Yeah." Emily says quietly as she throws the last few items into her bag and zips it up.

Lisa just nods and opens up the door, walking out. She stands in the doorway and turns around to make sure Emily was following her. Emily looks over at Maya giving her a sad smile before turning to walk out the door behind Lisa. "Wait!" Maya shouts making Emily turn around quickly, and Lisa look at her confused. "Don't forget Miley." She says, grabbing the bear off of Emily's bed.

"Thank you." Emily says softly.

Next thing she knows Maya is pulling her into a big hug. "I'm going to figure something out." Maya whispers into Emily's ear before pulling apart from the hug. Emily just looks at Maya for a moment, but before she got a chance to reply she feels Lisa pulling on her arm.

"Come on Emily." She says simply as Emily just nods and follows her out the door, leaving Maya standing in her room alone; tears streaming down her face.

EXM

Emily watches Lisa walk out the door as she just sighs and turns around evaluating her new room. It was completely bare. White walls with nothing on them except a few cob webs up in the corners and a small old twin bed with a gold medal frame against one of the walls. There was an old dresser against another wall, but looked like if you just touched it, it would fall apart. She decided not to unpack her things since was leaving tomorrow anyways so she just threw her bag down in one of the corners of the room. She walks over to the bed, clutching Miley close to her, and sits down with a sigh.

Thoughts of tomorrow began running through her mind. Thoughts of her mother coming to pick her up. God she was going to be so disappointed. She probably hated her, and never wanted to see her again. She had seen the disappointment filling her eyes when she first told her mom that she was a lesbian. Then she had seen the hope in her eyes after finding this rehabilitation center. Emily hated herself for disappointing her mother. Even though it wasn't her fault she was gay; she felt it was her fault her mother hated her. There was no way she could go back home.

EXM

"I can't believe you did that." Kaylie says through her fits of giggles as her and Van walk down the hallway towards her bedroom slurping on some slushies.

"You obviously don't know me very well." Van retorts raising her eyebrows at her new friend. "She had it coming. Nobody talks to me that way, not even counselors." She says as Kaylie just smirks.

"You're lucky all they gave you was a warning." She replies as van just smiles, her charming smile. "Throwing a slushy in a counselors face I figured would for sure get you sent home." She adds as they approach her door.

"Let's just say I was rather convincing, if you know what I mean." She says wriggling her eyebrows, giving Kaylie a smirk. Kaylie just gasps and hits Van's arm, making her laugh. "I'm kidding." She adds, making the brunette glare at her. She opens the door up and walks inside; Van following, where they see Maya standing in the middle of the room still frozen in place; the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Maya?" Kaylie asks, looking at the girl in front of her, who hadn't even noticed their presence. "Maya what happened?" She asks, placing her hand on the darker girls arm, trying to get her attention. She looks over at Van who just shrugs her shoulders, neither knowing what had happened, or what to do. Suddenly Kaylie feels her hand being shoved away violently and her back being pressed up against the hard cold wall.

"How could you have done this!" Maya shouts, only a few inches away from Kaylie's face as she had her pinned up against the door.

"Do what?" Kaylie yells, trying to break free from Maya's grip, only to have her slam her against the wall harder, making her groan in pain. "Maya what the hell are you talking about?" She asks once again, looking deep into the other girls eyes. They were dark and full of rage. She had never seen Maya this upset.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You turned in the pictures and you got Emily sent home!" Maya yells pressing Kaylie against the wall even harder.

"I didn't turn them in I swear!" Kaylie yells defensively.

"Liar!" Maya yells as she rears her fist back, getting ready to hit Kaylie. She felt a hand grab her wrist though, and then felt herself get pulled backwards, landing on the hardwood floor beneath her. She looks up and sees Van standing protectively in front of Kaylie, glaring down at her.

"Don't touch her!" She says, through gritted teeth as Maya just sits up looking between the both of them; her face full of shock. She was shocked Van had actually touched her like that; no one touched her like that. But she soon got over it, and her face was completely dark once again as she looked at both of them.

"Maya I swear I didn't turn those pictures in. I ripped them all up and threw them in the trash I promise!" She says pushing Van away from her slightly as she moves over to the floor beside Maya; Van watching them carefully. Ready to but in again if she had to. Maya just stands up quickly making Kaylie jump slightly, before running out the door slamming it behind her. "I didn't turn them in." Kaylie says, looking desperately at Van. "I swear." she needed someone to believe her. She knew she had done terrible things to Maya in the past and she had no reason to believe her, but she was telling the truth right now.

"I know." She says simply, moving down to the ground, hugging Kaylie close to her.

EXM

Maya runs out of their building as fast as she could, headed for the woods. Her legs were burning and her lungs felt like they were about to implode, but she didn't care; she just needed to run; to get away. She stopped once she got to the gazebo and collapsed onto the ground as tears continued streaming down her face. She didn't even attempt to wipe them away, because there was no point; they just kept coming. She had tried to be so strong throughout everything that had happened. Kaylie threatening them the first time, and the second, and the breakup. But now she just couldn't be strong; she was breaking.

She couldn't get over what she had done to Kaylie either. She was just so mad; she wasn't thinking clearly. She couldn't remember a time where she had ever been mad enough to physically touch someone though. Sure Kaylie was always a bitch to her, and she felt she slightly deserved it, but that didn't matter. Violence solved nothing, and she couldn't get over the fact that she almost hit her. She hears footsteps approaching her but doesn't budge from her spot. She didn't care who saw her right night. "Maya…" She hears Emily's broken voice say. She opens her eyes and sees Emily hovering over her; tears rolling down her cheeks also. Emily lays down next to Maya on the floor of the gazebo, snuggling close to her as Maya pulled her into her; holding her tight.

"I pushed Kaylie, and I almost hit her." Maya finally says, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. She just hears Emily sniffle from beneath her and grip onto her tighter. "I was so angry." She adds with a sigh. Not knowing what to say, Emily just lies there with her, softly running her hand in circles on Maya's stomach. She didn't blame Maya for being so angry with Kaylie, but she never imagined seeing Maya try and hit her.

"My mom is going to kill me." Emily throws out, wiping away a few of her tears. Maya lets out a sigh, and pulls Emily even closer to her if possible. She knew Emily's mother was going to be angry, and she felt terrible what Emily was going to have to go through once she got there. She knew first hand about having a sucky home life. It was the worst, and it sickened her that Emily was going to have to now go through it. Nobody should have to; especially not Emily.

Maya sits up slightly making Emily do so also, and look up at her confused. She looked like she was thinking about something, so Emily just waited. "What if…what if you don't go home." Maya says, making Emily's face scrunch up in confusion.

"Maya I can't stay here." She says, shaking her head.

"No I know." Maya says quickly. "I don't mean stay here either." She adds as Emily just shakes her head at her girlfriend. She was highly confused right now. "What if we runaway together." Maya finally says, making Emily's eyes widen in surprise. Had she really just said that?

"Maya. We can't just runaway." She says pulling away from the darker girl. She stands up and walks to the other side of the gazebo looking out into the woods.

"Why not?" Maya asks, watching her girlfriend. "I have nothing for me back home. My father hates me, and will probably just end up sending me back here anyways." She says, standing up, moving over towards Emily. "And you basically said you have nothing for you at home. You said your mother hated you, and you said you felt like an outcast there anyways." She finishes making Emily just sigh, but not respond. "Think about it. Just you and me," Maya starts, wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist from behind. "living together, on our own. Able to be who we are, and do what we please without anyone telling us we're wrong." She finishes, placing her chin on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I don't know." Emily says, unsurely. She feels Maya turn her around facing her, wrapping her arms back around her waist. "Where would we live?" She asks looking at the shorter girl in front of her.

"I know that I have probably about 4 months worth of rent and groceries in my savings account. I've been saving since I was born practically. I always planned to get away from my father, and live on my own I just never was brave enough to do so." She finishes as Emily just stares at her, contemplating her options.

"Okay." She says, nodding her head, making a smile slowly form on the darker girls face.

"Okay?" Maya asks, just to be sure. She had hoped Emily would say yes, but she hadn't actually believed she was going to say yes.

"Yeah." Emily says, a huge grin on her face, as Maya hugs her tightly. "I love you, and I'll go anywhere with you." Emily whispers into Maya's ear.

Maya pulls back and looks deep into Emily's brown orbs. "I love you too." She replies before kissing Emily fiercely. They were really doing this. They were going to runaway…together._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**! There is only one possibly two chapters left guys!** Review please! **


	17. Chapter 16

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Emily sat on her bed later that night, hugging Miley close to her as she watched the clock; waiting for it to hit midnight. Tonight was the night. They were going to run away together. Although she wanted to do this; she wanted to be with Maya, she couldn't help but be a little nervous. She had never been on her own before. She always had her mother there to do things for her when she needed it. She also knew that there was no turning back if she did this. There was no way her mother would let her come back home after this. Although she was pretty sure her mother didn't want her home now. She was a disappointment to her. She hadn't changed, she was still gay, and her mother would not accept that. Her mother would probably be happy that she had run away, and that she wasn't going to have to put up with her and her "sickness" anymore.

Emily was also going to miss her friends though. She didn't want to leave them, but she had to. They had all just reconnected after being apart for a year, and Emily had been extremely thankful for them. She had lost one friend, but in the end she had lost 4 friends. When they had reconnected she had been so thankful. She never realized how much she needed them until they were gone. They were always there for her, and they accepted her as who she was. She had been terrified when she told them that she was gay, but they loved her anyways, and she had no reason to worry. She was really going to miss her friends, and she hoped that they would understand why she was doing this.

She looks up at the clock once again and sees it was only 7 minutes until midnight. Taking a deep breath she stands up from her bed and turns to her bags that were situated on the floor beneath her. She unzips one and places Miley inside after giving her a soft kiss on her furry head. She picks up her two bags and makes her way over to the door. "This is it." She mutters softly to herself, looking around at the empty room. She opens up the door and peaks out, making sure nobody was out in the hallway. After seeing the coast was clear she quietly walks out, closing it softly behind her. She begins tiptoeing down the hall towards her old room.

EXM

Down the hallway Maya lay in her bed, eyeing her clock also. It was now 5 minutes until midnight; it was time. Maya couldn't be more happy about what they were doing. She had wanted to get out of her fathers house for years, and live out on her own. He had been a terrible father to her ever since her mother had left when she was 9. He told her that she left anyways, she felt there was more to the story than he had let on though. Once he had found out she was gay things had been even worse for her, which is why she almost enjoyed the rehab center. but now she was finally doing it; she was escaping her hell; although she wasn't going to be alone. She was going to be with Emily; the love of her life. She knew Emily was sacrificing some things to come with her, and that made her love the brunette even more. She knew how close she was to her friends back home, and that it was going to kill her to be away from them, but she was going to; for Maya.

Maya glances across the room and looks down at Kaylie who was sleeping soundly in her bed; chest rising and falling slowly with every breath she took. Maya throws the blankets off of her fully clothed body, and climbs down the latter, landing on the floor. She pulls out her bags from under the bed, and throws it over her shoulder before looking over at Kaylie's sleeping form once more. She turns her attention to the door as she quietly walks towards it, opening it as quietly as possibly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. "Maya?" _Shit_. Maya turns her head slowly and sees Kaylie sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What are you doing?" She asks, looking at the shorter girl confused. She then moves her gaze down to the bags in her hands, and back up to her face. "You're running away." She states as Maya does nothing but nod. What else could she do? "With Emily." She adds quietly.

"Yes." Maya says, moving her gaze down to the floor. Here it comes. The lecture; the yelling. Only a matter of seconds before Kaylie has alerted the entire place of her plan. All of this had been to good to be true. Of course Kaylie would wake up and catch them. Kaylie seemed to have ruined everything for them this entire time they had been here.

"Just be safe okay?" Kaylie states, making Maya snap her head up to look at the other girl. Kaylie just had a soft smile on her face as she looked at the shorter girl in front of her. Maya just stood there dumbfounded as she nodded her head dumbly. She was at a loss of words, which happened rarely. "Oh and don't go by the club house. Lisa sits in there and watches her taped soaps around this time." She states with a smirk.

After a few minutes of just staring at the taller girl Maya finally finds her voice, "Thank you." She finally says, quietly. Kaylie just nods her head, offering her another smile before pulling her sleep mask over her eyes, laying back down in her bed. Maya watches her a moment before smiling to herself. Something or _someone _had finally gotten to Kaylie. She was now being her true self, and Maya couldn't be happier for her.

Maya opens up the door and steps out, almost colliding into her girlfriend, who was walking her way. "Hey." Emily breaths out, placing her hand over her chest. She was slightly on edge right now; fearing getting caught by someone. When she had collided with someone she had almost jumped out of her skin, but was relieved it was only her girlfriend. "Ready?" She asks smiling at her shorter girlfriend.

"Yes." She replies simply grabbing Emily's hand, lacing their fingers together. Emily smiles at Maya before they make their way down the hallway, and out the back door, being sure to avoid the club house, thanks to Kaylie.

The girls finally make their way through the dark woods like they had so many times before; both girls hearts were racing from both, the fear of being caught, and the excitement of what they were doing. If they were to get caught neither had any idea what was going to happen to them. Emily was already being kicked out so she figured there wasn't much more they could do to her. As far as Maya they'd probably just send her home also, which would be like sending her on the death sentence, but who knows what they could do.

They approach the old fence that they had climbed a few weeks ago, when going out to the club, and they see Charlie, Sarah and Remy standing there waiting on them, making them look at each other confused. "What are you guys doing out here?" Emily asks as they approach the three girls.

"Maya told us you guys were leaving tonight. We want to tell you guys bye, and to be safe." Charlie says as the other two girls nod in agreement.

"And we love you guys." Sarah adds, pulling them all into a group hug.

"We love you guys too." Both Maya and Emily reply. Emily hadn't known these girls for long, but she did love them. They had been there this whole time helping each other to make the best of their time at the center. They were there for her through all the worst moments, and the best moments. She was going to miss them all so much, and she knew Maya was also. They had been like the only family Maya had; since her father basically didn't care about her. This place had been her new home, but now they were going to be each others family and create a new home together. One that was just theirs.

"Okay we have to go." Maya states pulling away from the hug. Emily and Sarah both wipe there eyes, ridding the tears away, as Maya and Charlie both tried their hardest to blink back the tears, acting as if they weren't crying. They had their tough reps to keep up you know. Remy stood close by, tears welling up in her own eyes. She had only known the two girls for a couple of weeks, and wasn't exactly close, but she did like the two girls, and watching this scene would make anyone tear up slightly.

Maya picks up both the girls bags and starts throwing them over the fence as Emily pulled Sarah into her, hugging her close to herself, the tears starting to fall from their cheeks once again. "Thank you for everything." Emily whispers into her ear. She had gotten the closest to Sarah since being there, and she had helped her a lot during her and Maya's break up, and she would never forget her. She pulls back and Sarah nods her head and smiles just as Maya rejoins the group. She grabs Emily's hand and places a kiss on her temple as Emily finishes wiping the rest of her tears away. Emily smiles at her before they both turn their attention back to their friends who were all smiling at them. "See you." Emily says before her and Maya turn away from the girls, climbing over the fence. They reach the other side and pick up their bags before turning to their friends. With one final wave they turn and make their way away from the center.

"I'm going to miss them so much." Sarah states as Remy pulls the other girl to her, holding her tightly.

"Me too." Charlie states as they all stare out into the darkness of the forest where their two friends had just disappeared. They all look at each other before turning around making their way back to the center.

EXM

"Thanks for the ride, Alex!" Maya exclaims before shutting the door to the car. The two girls had walked to the club that they had previously gone to, and gotten a ride from one of the bartenders they had befriended. Or one that Maya had befriended, since she had been so many times. Maya had gone over there almost every night before Emily had gotten there. Even sometimes alone. She would just sit and talk to the older woman, venting to her. Alex had grown found of Maya, and looked forward to seeing her in there at night. She really felt for the younger girl. She had come from a family situation very similar to hers, and she just wanted to see Maya happy. Which was why when Maya brought Emily in, and she saw that light in the darker girls eyes, she couldn't have been happier. Maya had finally found someone who made her extremely happy. Which was why Alex was more than happy to drop them off at the bus station, but made them promise to call her once they arrived where they were going, and if they needed anything.

"Go sit down and I'll get our tickets." Maya states to her girlfriend who was yawning. Emily just nods lazily and does as she is told as Maya watches her. Once her girlfriend was sat on the bench, she smiles and walks over to the window to buy them some bus tickets. After a few minutes she sat down beside Emily who was leaned up against the wall with her eyes closed. "Babe." She says softly making Emily look over at her. "I bought them, but the next bus isn't until in the morning." She states making Emily nod at her.

"Okay. What do we do until then?" The taller girl asks.

"Sleep." Maya states wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Emily wasn't going to protest. It was nearly 2 am and she was exhausted. She lays her head on Maya's shoulder, and snuggles into her as close as she can get before letting her eyes close, drifting off into a deep slumber.

EXM

It was a beautiful day that next morning; the sun was out shining with clear blue skies, not a cloud in sight. It was early morning and not a sound nor a movement was being made all throughout the center besides the soft chirping of some birds outside. All was peaceful at the rehab center until there was a high pitch scream coming from one of the offices. "What the hell do you mean she is gone?" The voice of Mrs. Fields could be heard echoing through the hallways.

"We went to get her out of her bedroom this morning, and she was gone." Lisa says as she watches Emily's mother fume in front of her. "We looked around and asked everyone, but nobody knows where she is. If they do they aren't talking." She adds as Pam fields paces the floor in front of her. "We are so sorry, Mrs. Fields. We have already contacted the police and let them know we had two girls runaway. They're checking every airport and bus station in the area." She says as Pam looks up at her.

"Two girls?" She asks confused.

"Yes. Maya, her roommate is also missing." Lisa adds with a nod. "They got very close over the past few weeks. We believe they ran away together." She states making Pam sigh. "I understand how upset you are, but we have every cop searching for them, we've contacted other counties, and other airports. We will find them." She adds as Pam just glares at her.

"You better hope so. And you also better have a good lawyer." She says, venom dripping from her voice. "This place is going to be shut down." She adds before marching out the door letting it slam behind her. She passes Kaylie on her way out, almost colliding with her. Kaylie just watches her leave, and knows that was Emily's mom. The resemblance was undeniably there. She felt bad for her mother; the hurt that was in her eyes. That was not the look of a mother who hated her daughter.

EXM

Maya walks down the isle of the bus walking towards her girlfriend who was already seated, with her head resting against the window, looking out. She smiles and sits down beside her. "Bags are all put up." She states as Emily pulls her gaze away from outside and looks over at her girlfriend, smiling.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Emily states as Maya grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I know me either." Maya replies. She pulls her and Emily's interlaced hands up to her lips and kisses the taller girls hand softly before placing their hands on her lap. Emily smiles and lays her head on the shorter girls shoulder, letting out a content sigh. They then feel the bus jerk, and Emily lifts her head up off of the shorter girls shoulder and looks out the window. She sees the bus in motion and looks over at her girlfriend who was smiling. "We're free." She states as Emily nods, and places her lips on Maya's. Although she did have her fears, she wasn't more sure about anything. She wanted to be with Maya fully, and she knew this was their only chance.

EXM

Pam fields storms into her house letting the door slam closed behind her. She couldn't believe this! How could they have let her daughter runaway? What kind of security did they have; if any? Emily could be anywhere by now. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere or in the hands of some psycho. As she was pacing the floor, letting all these thoughts run through her head she notices the answering machine flashing on the table beside her. She walks over and pushes the button, waiting for the message. Maybe they had found her. Maybe she was okay.

"Mom, it's me." She hears Emily's voice coming through the phone. She gets down on her knees leaning closer to the machine as if it was Emily herself. "I know that you are disappointed in me, and I am so sorry. I never wanted to disappoint you, but this is who I am, and I realized that I can't be changed. I know that is unacceptable for you, and again I am sorry. I know you don't want a daughter like this so I'm doing you a favor, I'm getting out of your hair. I want you to know that I am okay, and I am safe. I love you, and I'm sorry I am not the daughter you wanted." She finishes, as tears begin cascading down her mothers cheeks.

Pam gets up off the floor and moves over to the couch, where she collapses as tears continue falling freely from her eyes. She looks up and sees a picture of Emily's smiling face sitting on the coffee table. She grabs it and hugs it close to her chest. "You're not a disappointment baby, I am. I am so sorry." She mumbles, as she rocks herself back and forth, cradling the picture.

EXM

After watching Pam storm out, Kaylie opens the door to Lisa's office and sees her sitting at her desk; her head in her hands. "Lisa?" She asks quietly, making the woman look up at her.

"Hey Kaylie, this isn't really a good time, unless you can tell me where they are." She says, looking up at the brunette expectantly.

"No I don't know. They didn't really talk to me about anything." She states making Lisa nod her head in understanding. She believed Kaylie. Kaylie was their shining star. She had come to this program, and completely transformed herself. If Kaylie knew something she had no doubt that the young brunette would come forward about it.

"Okay well I have to go and contact our lawyer." Lisa says, letting out a frustrated sigh. Kaylie just nods her head as she watches the older woman leave her office, leaving Kaylie in there alone. She surprisingly wasn't finding it hard not to tell Lisa what she knew. Lisa had become like her mother through out this program. She looked up to her, and had aspired to be just like her; which she had done. But she was tired of being their 'pet'. She was her own person with her own beliefs and she wasn't going to let them manipulate her any longer. It had taken her awhile to come to grips with who she was, and that it was okay, but she finally had, and she was happier than she had ever been.

Kaylie lets out a sigh and stands up from her chair she had been occupying. She was about to walk out the door when something on the desk catches her eye. It was the pictures of Emily sneaking out, hanging halfway out of an envelope. She walks over closer, curious to see who had turned in these photos. She looks at the front of the envelope where it just reads,

-A.

* * *

So that is the end of my story! I will be doing a sequel if you guys would like! So let me know! And **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH** for reading my story! I enjoyed writing it, and i enjoyed everyone's feedback! Please take a little bit of time to give me your comments for this story one last time! **Let me know if you want a sequel and what you think should possibly happen? Should it pick up right where it left or be set a few months or years in the future! I love your ideas!**


	18. Chapter 17

**The Runaways**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: **So i know i said i was done with this, but instead of a sequel taking place right where i left off i decided just to add more chapters to this, and possibly do a sequel set a little further in the future later on!

* * *

Emily and Maya walked hand in hand down the hallway, making their way to their new apartment. It was an older apartment building, but it was all they could afford. The paint on the walls was chipping off, and the hardwood floor had scrapes all over it and could use a good polish. But it was clean for the most part, and their weren't rats everywhere. Not that they had scene yet anyways. They approached the door that read; B21 _their _new home, and look over at one another. "You ready?" Maya asks, smiling at her girlfriend who nods.

"Let's do it." She says, as Maya nods and reaches out for the old brass doorknob. She places the key inside and successfully opens the door. They walk inside and place their bags down by the door and look around, taking in their new surroundings. They were standing in the living room and over to the side was a small kitchen area with an old rusted stove. Across from them was a door which they could only assume led to the bedroom. Sure it wasn't a pent house, but it was _theirs_.

"We're home." Maya says with a smile as she pulls Emily into her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Emily can only nod, with the wide grin still plastered across her face. She leans down and pulls Maya into a mind blowing kiss as she tangles her fingers in the shorter girls curly hair.

EXM

Later that night Maya and Emily laid tangled in a blanket on the floor in their bedroom. Emily had her head on Maya's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat, as Maya just held her, eyes closed; savoring the moment. "We need furniture." Emily states as she begins drawing lazy circles on Maya's toned, bare stomach.

"Mhmm." Maya replies, simply with a content sigh, not opening her eyes.

A comfortable silence falls upon the girls as Maya lets her fingers subconsciously run through Emily's long dark locks. She could lay like this forever, and never have to get up or move. She wished she could do that, just stop the whole world, and stay here with Emily forever. "I think I'm going to call Hanna." Emily states making Maya open her eyes and look down at her girlfriend. "I just want to let her know that I am okay." She says, sitting up from her position.

"Okay." Maya says, inhaling deeply as she sits up. She was comfortable, and didn't want to get up, but she would for Emily. "I saw a payphone outside the apartment." She finishes as she grabs her clothes, that lay in a pile next to her.

Emily nods her head and picks up her clothes also as they begin to get dressed. "Are you coming with me?" Emily asks after seeing Maya, following her out the bedroom door, and into the living room.

"Yes. I'm not letting you walk down there alone. It's about to be dark." She says simply before opening up the front door. Emily doesn't respond and just grabs Maya's hand following her out the door. Maya was very protective of Emily, and Emily loved it. It made her feel loved .

EXM

"Hey Hanna, it's Emily." Emily says, reluctantly. She was kind of afraid to call Hanna in fear of her somehow being able to find where she was. She also knew Hanna was probably going to yell at her or lecture her for what she had done.

"Oh my god Emily!" She shouts, as Emily pulls the phone away from her ear, wincing. "Where the hell are you? It's crazy here! They have everyone looking for you!" She shouts, this time in a whisper; _thankfully_. She didn't need her mother hearing her talking to her; or anyone for that matter.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm fine okay?" She says, only to hear a sigh from the other line. She couldn't tell if it was an annoyed/mad sigh, or if it was a relieved sigh. "Look, I met a girl while I was there, and…I fell in love." She says, a smile forming on her face as she looks at Maya who was leaned up against the side of the wall across from the phone booth. "I just couldn't come back, my mom doesn't accept me. I couldn't lose Maya." She finishes, only to get another sigh from the blonde, but that was it. "Hanna please say something." She states, with a frown. She knew Hanna would be upset, but she figured her out of all _her _friends would be the most understanding.

"Your mom is really upset, Em." Hanna finally says softly. "She needs you home." She adds, and it was now Emily's turn to sigh.

"I can't right now Hanna. Just know that I'm safe, and happy okay?" Emily says, rubbing the space between her eyes with her index finger and thumb. She was starting to feel a headache coming on. "I'll keep in touch." She adds before saying her goodbyes to her best friend, and hanging up the phone.

She opens up the door and walks over to Maya who stood up straight and reached for her two hands, intertwining them. "Are you okay?" Maya asks, softly. She had watched Emily, and even though she couldn't hear the conversation, she could tell the taller girl was stressed. Emily just nods in response but Maya can tell that she was lying. "I am going to call Alex real quick then we can go home okay?" She asks, making the brunette just nod once again. Maya places a soft kiss on Emily's forehead before walking into the phone booth. She places her quarters inside and dials the number.

"Hello?" She hears Alex's voice say from the other line.

Letting out a sigh of relief she responds, "Hey Alex. I was hoping you would answer. It's Maya." She says, as she leans up against the wall of the phone booth, making sure to keep her gaze on Emily who was now occupying her previous spot on the wall.

"Are you guys okay?" She asks quickly. Maya could hear the worry in her voice, and could just imagine the worry filling her blue eyes.

"Yes we are fine. We got an apartment, and we're doing great. How are things there?" She asks, twisting the phone line between her fingers. Still keeping her gaze on Emily who was just looking down at the ground, kicking a few small rocks. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"The police came by this morning asking if we saw you guys." She starts, making Maya's heart race. "We all said no, and they left." She finishes as Maya lets out a breath of relief.

"Thank you so much Alex." She says sincerely. "Look I have to go, but I'll call you again soon okay?" She states, more so than questions. Alex agrees, and Maya says tells her goodbye, before hanging up the phone, and making her way to Emily. "You okay?" She asks once again, dipping her head down trying to catch Emily's gaze who had it set on the ground beneath her.

Yes. Let's just go home." Emily replies, grabbing Maya's hands, squeezing them reassuringly. Maya agrees and drops one of Emily's hands, holding tightly to the other as she leads them back into their apartment building.

EXM

Over at the rehabilitation center, Charlie, Sarah, and Remy sat inside of Charlie and Sarah's bedroom, talking. Sarah was sitting on the floor beside her bed as Remy sat on the bed behind her, playing with her hair. Charlie sat on the opposite side of the room, lying on her own bed. "What do you think is going to happen?" Sarah asks looking over at her best friend who was picking at her nails, boredly.

"I don't know, but I am enjoying not having our group sessions, or one on ones." She says, looking over at her two friends who nodded in agreement. Ever since the two girls had runaway the place had been abuzz with lawyers and police officers thanks to Pam Fields. She was determined not only to find Emily, but to make sure this place was drilled into the ground. What kind of rehab center didn't have some kind of security? Especially one with kids.

The girls hear a knock on the door and Charlie sighs, but gets up off the bed and walks over to it, opening it, revealing Van and Kaylie. "What do you want?" Charlie asks with annoyance. She knew Kaylie had seen the light, and got brought back from her hysteria, but that didn't mean Charlie just all of a sudden started to like her again.

"We just wanted to see what you guys were doing, and to also let you know what was going on." Kaylie states, making the blonde sigh, but let her inside. She wanted to know what was going on just as much as Sarah and Remy. The two girls walk inside and smile at Remy and Sarah who greet them nicely unlike Charlie had. They both sit down on the floor deciding that Sarah's bed was occupied, and it probably wasn't smart to sit with Charlie on her bed. "So we heard Lisa talking to an officer and he was saying that Emily's mom is suing and that they are pulling the plug on this place." She says, making the other girls gasp.

"Wait? So that's it? We just get sent back home?" Remy asks, looking at the other two who just nod in response. She did hate being here, and she wanted to go home, but she had just gotten to know Sarah and she didn't want to be separated from her.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean we don't know anything for sure. We were eaves dropping until one of the officers saw us and sent us back here." Van says, shrugging her shoulders. "Thank you to Maya and Emily wherever you are." She adds making the other girls laugh.

"Well I say we celebrate." Charlie says, sitting up from her lying position on her bed. The other girls just look at her confused and she smirks. "Who wants to go to the bar tonight?" She asks as the other girls look at one another, smiling.

EXM

Maya's eyes opened up, but were quickly closed back shut as the bright light came through the window, invading her vision. She opened them up once again, slowly, letting them adjust to the bright sunlight that were hitting her. "Damn sun." She mumbles to herself, slinging her hand over her eyes. Maya wasn't exactly a morning person, and sleeping on the hard floor that night didn't help the cause. She gets pulled out of her negative thoughts as she feels movement next to her. She looks down and sees Emily stirring, and groaning like she didn't want to wake up but she had no choice. "Morning baby." Maya whispers in the lighter girls ear, making her eyes finally flutter open.

"Morning." Emily whispers hoarsely. She brings her hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes as she lets out another groan. "This floor is really hard." She states making Maya giggle.

"Yes it is." She agrees, pulling the taller girl closer to her, placing a kiss on her temple. "What do you say we go and buy some furniture today?" She asks, making Emily look up at her, and smile.

"Sounds like a plan." She says simply, before letting out a small yawn. Maya smiles at her girlfriend and shifts their positions to where she is hovering over Emily. Smiling, she dips her head down, capturing Emily's lips with her own in a good morning kiss.

EXM

They walked around the furniture store, looking at all their choices. There were so many to choose from, and they were having a hard time figuring out which they wanted to take home and add to their new apartment. "Okay I think right now we should just get a couch, a bed, and a dresser. Just the basics." Maya states as they stop and look at a brown couch in front of them. Emily just nods her head in agreement, figuring they should save their money for more important things than end tables, and decorations. "Okay so leather or cloth?" She asks, looking at the leather couch in front of them, then glancing at the cloth one behind them.

"Well leather is nice, but it's more expensive, and cloth is more comfortable, and warm." Emily says with a smile. "I say cloth, but what do you think?" She asks, looking over at her shorter girlfriend.

"I think that whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." She says, still staring at the couch. She was being serious when she said it, and thought nothing of it. She wasn't just saying it to get anything from Emily, which is why she was acting as if what she said was no big deal. This made Emily smile and lean over kissing the shorter girl quickly on the cheek, making her blush and turn and look at her. "What was that for?" She asks, looking over at Emily, trying hard to mentally make the blush fade away from her cheeks; no avail.

"Just because I love you." Emily says with a shrug, as the blush that Maya had just gotten to go away, appears once again in full blast. Emily just giggles before turning back to the couches. She had a decision to make. "Oh I like this one." Emily says, dragging her blushing girlfriend to the back of the store. She stops abruptly in front of a L shaped couch that was a light beige, with olive green throw pillows. "What do you think?" She asks, turning to Maya, with a smile on her face.

"I love it." She replies, looking from the couch over to her girlfriend, who was beaming. "Let's pick out our bed now." Maya says with a sly smile. "That _is_ where the magic happens y'know." She says, looking seductively at Emily. Emily just rolls her eyes but smirks at Maya, before walking off in the direction of some beds. Maya smirks and follows after her girlfriend. She finds Emily on the other side of the story lying down on one of the sample beds, with her eyes closed. "Going to sleep?" She asks, with a smile.

"No." Emily says, opening one eye to look at Maya, before closing it again. "Just picturing some of the things I could do to you in this bed." She says as Maya lets out a small gasp, her mouth slightly hanging open. Emily wasn't usually so blunt about those kind of things. It was kind of hot. No. _very _hot.

"Mhmm." Maya finally says in a husky tone as she walks closer to her girlfriend. "And how is it looking?" She asks crawling on the bed next to Emily as she just watches her.

Emily lets a smile play on her lips as she thinks about her answer. "So fucking hot." She says, making Maya smirk.

"My, my Ms. Potty mouth." She replies in a playful tone. Emily just lets out a laugh, glancing over at her girlfriend for a minute before closing her eyes once again. "I've never seen you this vulgar before." She states, letting her fingers dance up and down Emily's bare arm. "It's really fucking hot." Maya breaths, leaning down to Emily's ear, sending chills up the brunettes spine. Emily's eyes snap open and she looks at the shorter girl who was now hovering over her; her eyes instantly traveling down to her lips.

"Ladies? Find what your looking for?" They hear a voice ask. Emily jumps off the bed and Maya just sits up, laughing at her nervous girlfriend.

"Yes we would like this bed, and that beige couch over there." Maya states pointing to the couch on the other side of the room. She gets up off the bed and stands beside her blushing girlfriend who was looking down at the floor beneath her. She wraps her arms around her as the man smiles at them.

"Okay let's go and ring that up. We can have it delivered today." He says with a nod. Maya and Emily both smile and nod back, following him over to the register.

EXM

Later that night Emily laid there in their new bed, looking up at the ceiling. So much had happened in the last few days, and she was trying to wrap her head around everything. Her mind kept especially going back to her conversation with Hanna. She had said that her mother was a wreck and she had the whole town searching for her. Why she would be doing that Emily had no idea. She figured her mother would be throwing a party; celebrating that her gay daughter was off her hands, and she didn't have to deal with the abomination anymore. But maybe her mom had gotten over it; maybe she had accepted her. She just didn't know if she was willing to go back home and possibly risk everything. She didn't think her mother would change her mind. She was a very stubborn woman, and she had seemed very serious when she had told Emily she was sick.

Emily hears the bathroom door open and looks over to see Maya walking out in just a towel, and her hair wet. She smiles softly at her before turning her attention back to the ceiling above her. After a minute she feels the bed dip down beside her, meaning Maya had climbed on the bed. "Are you okay?" She hears her voice ask. Her view of the ceiling is then blocked by Maya's head as she hovers over her. Emily just nods, looking blankly at her girlfriend. "That's a lie." Maya deadpans with a sigh. "Talk to me." She says, in a softer voice, caressing Emily's cheek.

Emily sighs, but knows that she has to tell Maya the truth. She always tried to hide things or brush things off acting as if they didn't bother her. But she shouldn't do that. She needed to talk to Maya; console in her. "I'm happy here." She starts as Maya gets off of her and lies on her side, facing Emily. "I just really miss my friends, and I don't know. Hanna said that my mom was a wreck, and she wanted me back home." She says, turning on her side, facing the shorter girl. "I don't know if that means she accepted me, or if she wants her "normal" daughter back." Emily finishes with a sigh.

"Look Emily, I told you that from the way you talked about your mother; she seems different. She seems like she really loves you, and that she will love you know matter what. She just needed some time." She starts making Emily nod her head slightly. "But who knows, she could just want her "normal" daughter back. The one who likes boys, but you and I both know she won't get that." Maya says softly, making Emily sigh in frustration. She didn't know what to do. Maya sits up on the bed, and looks down at Emily. "I am so happy with you here, you know that?" She asks, grabbing her girlfriends hand. Emily just nods and gives her a small smile in response. "But if you want to go back home, I totally understand, and I won't be mad. I want you to be happy. That's all I want." She says, placing a light kiss on Emily's hand.

Emily looks at the shorter girl a moment, contemplating her options. She was extremely happy here with Maya, but she also missed home. She missed her family; she missed her friends, school, everything. She sighs and sits up beside Maya, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you." She finally says, caressing the darker girls cheek with her hand. A smile forms on the shorter girls lips and Emily leans in, kissing her with more passion than she felt she ever had.

* * *

so please let me know what you think! I had a really hard time coming up with what to do for the next few chapters! If you have any thoughts or ideas let me know! :-)


	19. Chapter 18

**The Runaway's **

**Chapter 18**

**A/N : This chapter contains some sexy time**! :-) So you don't like reading that then skip over until sexy time is done! ENJOY!

* * *

It was early that morning, and not a sound could be heard or a movement made throughout the entire apartment. Soon enough movement from under the sheets broke that silence, as Maya stirred herself out of her slumber. She lets her eyes flutter open, adjusting them to the light, before rolling her neck to the side to look at her girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiles and just watches her sleep for a few moments admiring her girlfriends, true natural beauty. She had no makeup on, and her hair was a hot mess scattered all over her face; but she was still the most beautiful girl in the universe, Maya thought. Maya scoots closer to the girl letting her face hover over the taller girls before leaning down placing soft kisses in the crook of her neck. This action made a groan erupt from Emily's mouth as she began to stir. "Morning." Maya whispered sweetly, continuing her assault on the girl's neck.

"Morning." Emily finally lets out with a sigh as she tried to will herself awake. Maya just giggles and places a kiss on her neck, then one on her cheek before pulling back to watch the girl, force herself awake.

"I love waking up next to you." Maya states, brushing some of Emily's hair away from her face. Emily smiles and nods her head in agreement, before opening her eyes to meet her girlfriend's brown orbs. Emily snuggles into Maya and lets out a content sigh as Maya begins letting her fingers run through Emily's dark locks. "We should go and look for jobs." Maya finally says, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen upon them.

"I've never had a job." Emily states, looking up at the curly haired girl, holding her. "Have you?" She asks Maya, as the shorter girl smiles down at her.

"Um once. I worked at McDonalds for like a few weeks." She replies, as Emily just nods her head, before placing back on Maya's chest, letting the darker girl continue to play with her hair. She loved the feeling of Maya's fingers running through her hair; she could lie there all day, and let her do that. "I'm going to shower." Maya says, pulling Emily from her thoughts. She feels Maya's fingers stop their movement as she begins to maneuver her way out from under the other girl, making Emily frown. After sitting up Maya looks behind her to see Emily pouting, and can't help but let out a small laugh. "Aww baby don't pout." She says, reaching her hand out to run it through the taller girls hair, once again. She lets her fingers glide to the back of Emily's head, and pulls her into her for a kiss. "Come shower with me." Maya whispers, her lips brushing against the brunette's ear, making chill's go up her spine.

Emily pulls back and sees Maya smirk at her, pulling away. Emily just grins, and jumps out of the bed, running into the bathroom. Maya giggles and quickly follows her girlfriend into the bathroom. She walks inside and sees Emily already undressed; the only thing left were her blue boyshorts. She let's her eyes graze hungrily over the brunette, from her perfectly long tanned legs, up to her toned stomach. Her body was screaming at Maya to be touched. She lets her eyes wonder over the girls perky breast, making Maya lick her lips subconsciously, thinking about the feeling and the taste of them in her mouth.

Emily pulls off her boyshorts as Maya continues to watch her; memorized. The taller girl then steps into the running shower, and leans up against the wall; facing Maya. "I'm waiting." She whispers in a seductive voice, as she lets her hands slide up and down her body as the water rolls down her curves, wetting every inch of her body.

Maya just stares for a moment as the words finally hit her ears, every word dripping with desire. She quickly comes out of her trance, and strips her clothes off of her body before climbing into the shower, standing in front of Emily. The taller girl let her own eyes wonder up and down Maya's body, running a tongue over her bottom lip as she takes in the perfection in front of her. Maya smirks at the girl in front of her before moving closer, pressing her body against Emily's, pinning her against the cold tile wall, as they both let out a moan at the contact. Maya leans in and begins trailing kisses along Emily's shoulder, and up her slender neck, stopping at the sensitive spot just below her ear, sucking there. She knew she would leave a mark, but she didn't care. It kind of turned her on even more; know everyone would know Emily was hers.

Emily closes her eyes, as she bites down on her lip trying holding back a scream at the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her. "We're all alone, you can be as loud as you want." Maya whispers against the taller girls ear, before resuming her attack on Emily's neck as her hands run up her sides to her chest, cupping her breasts, squeezing them together.

Emily throws her head back hitting the wall behind her, as the all too familiar feelings course through her. Moans begin erupting from her mouth as Maya's fingers play with her hard nipples; each moan getting louder than the first. Emily reaches up and grabs Maya's hair as she bites down hard on her bottom lip as the shorter girls hands release her breasts, and begin to move down over her stomach.

A loud moan echoes through the shower as Maya's hand comes into contact with her core, rubbing it with the palm of her hand. Her breathing becomes erratic as her chest rises and falls quickly from the sensations Maya was causing to drive through her body. "Maya…that feels so good." Emily manages to pant out, squeezing her eyes shut.

Maya just lets out a humming noise in response as she attacks the taller girls neck once again with her lips and teeth, sucking and biting in just the right places, making Emily write underneath her. Maya slips a finger through the girls lips just enough to touch her clit, where she begins rubbing it furiously as cries of pleasure erupt from Emily's mouth. "Oh fuck." Emily moans as Maya slips her finger completely inside her girlfriend. This made the darker girl smirk. It was often Emily cursed, not even in bed. Her cries get louder and she grips onto Maya's dark curly locks as Maya found her G-spot, hitting it with each thrust.

"You're so wet baby." Maya moans out, biting down on the taller girls shoulder as she squeezed her thighs together. She had her own ache in the pit of her stomach that needed to be tended to also. But right now all she wanted to do was pleasure Emily; make her scream louder than she ever had.

Emily cries out once again; her scream echoing through the shower as Maya added another finger inside of her. She felt her knees begin to buckle beneath her as the pressure inside her began to weaken her. She feels Maya's free arm snake around her waist, holding her closer to her; helping to support her. The darker girl once again adds another finger into her girlfriend; 3 fingers pumping furiously inside of her making her scream out loud.

"You like that don't you baby? Maya says in an incredibly sexy tone, sending shivers down Emily's body.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" She screams. Emily wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before her body exploded. She needed release _bad_. Maya once again smirks at her girlfriends explicit language. Hearing her girlfriend scream words of profanity turned her on so much more than she already was, making the heat inside of her body boil even more. "Maya…" Emily moans out leaning her head forward to rest on Maya's shoulder. "I need to cum so bad." She whispers out, before groaning.

Maya smiles and moves down biting and sucking on her girlfriends neck as she lets her thumb rub furiously over the girls clit as her fingers continue pumping in and out of her. She begins to feel her girlfriends walls contracting against her fingers, signaling she was about to come loose. She picks up her pace, even though didn't think it was possible, sending her girlfriend over the edge. "Maya!" She squeaks out, her nails digging into Maya's back as she climaxes, seeing white dots filling her vision. She feels herself relax and leans into her girlfriend, her body turning into jelly as Maya holds her close to her, placing soft kisses on her shoulder, as she rides out the last few seconds of her mind blowing orgasm.

Emily pulls back after a minute, and smiles at her girlfriend. "That was….words can't explain." She says after a minute of trying to search for the right words. Maya just giggles and places a chaste kiss to her girlfriends lips. She still had heat in her core, that needed to be released badly, but she wanted to wait, and make sure Emily had regained strength and was up for it.

As if the taller girl was reading her mind, she pushed her up against the other wall of the shower and smiled wickedly at her, making the heat in Maya's core grow even hotter. Emily licks her lips before kneeling down in front of Maya as her eyes come into view of her dripping wet center, making her lick her lips all over again. Maya feels Emily's hands running up and down her thighs and can feel her breath on her core, making her let out a moan as her girlfriend smirks. "Hmmm, I haven't even touched you yet, and I have you moaning." Emily says, making Maya roll her eyes, but smile. Maya is usually the cocky one, and would normally have some sort of remark to that statement, but right now she didn't care. She was just focused on Emily, and her pleasuring her.

Emily grabs one of Maya's legs and quickly throws it over her shoulder causing the darker girl to stumble slightly, but Emily pressed her into the wall by her hips, steadying her. She dips her head down and lets her tongue lick Maya from top to bottom, but not yet going inside as Maya groans in anticipation. "Emily, pleas…" She begs, balling up some of her girlfriends hair in her fist.

Emily doesn't need to be asked twice. She moves in, thrusting her tongue deep inside her girlfriend, twisting it around inside of her. Maya slumps back into the wall, her eyes closed as the waves of pleasure hit her like a strong current. Her fingers tangle themselves into Emily's hair, as moan after moan erupts from deep in her throat. "God Emily, you're so good." Maya moans out, as she lets one of her hands untangle from Emily's hair, and slides it up her body, massaging her own breasts.

Emily lets her tongue thrust deep inside of her even faster now, her loud moans, letting her know that she is pleasing her. She glances up and sees Maya's hand massaging her own breasts. She slides one of her hands up and takes over, squeezing the soft flesh as Maya's hand covers the top of hers. "Fuck Emily, I'm about to cum." Maya announces, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her hips begin to buck wildly against Emily's face as she pants for air; the pressure building up inside of her. With one more final thrust Maya cums screaming out Emily's name into the universe. She feels her body go limp as Emily laps hungrily at her center, making sure to lick her clean, making her whimper. "I love you." Maya pants out, running her fingers through Emily's dark locks.

Emily pulls away and runs her hand over her mouth, wiping away any loose cum, and stands up, coming face to face with her girlfriend. "I love you too." She replies with a smile, before leaning in capturing the darker girls lips with her own.

EXM

Back at the center, Sarah and Remy were sitting outside by the lake when they noticed a black jaguar, driving up the driveway towards the center. It came to a stop and they door opened as a black man stepped out of the car. Although they were far away Sarah knew who this was. Although he didn't look like her at all; she said she looked like her mother, Sarah had seen him multiple times; picking up and dropping her off. It was Maya's father. And by the look on Sarah's face, Remy quickly figured out who the man was.

Curiosity getting the best of them they quickly get up and follow the man into the building where all the offices were. On their way over they saw Charlie in the club house, and motioned for her to follow them. Confused she quickly through her pool stick down and followed them into the building. They watched her father walk into Lisa's office, not even bothering to close the door; thankfully for them.

They stand against the wall as they hear Lisa begin explaining what had happened; apologizing over and over. She started reassuring him that the police would find her, and he's have her back, but he just placed his hand up, stopping her mid sentence. "She is an idiot. She deserves whatever happens to her out there." He says harshly, making the girls eyes widen; along with Lisa's.

"Sir I know your angry but-

"I am not angry. I am relived actually. Know I don't have to deal with her unacceptable behavior." He states as Charlie shook her head, looking unbelievingly at her friends. She could now see why Maya had hated her father so much. He was an ass. She couldn't understand how Maya had lived with him for so long. They hear footsteps coming out of the office and were about to walk away with the noise stops. "If you do find her, let her know that she better have another place to live, because she is not welcome back in my house." He says, before continuing out the door. He passes the three girls and just glares at them before continuing his way back out to his car.

Lisa walks out of the office and sees the girls, but doesn't say anything. She just watches the man along with them as he storms out; all of them left stunned.

EXM

Later that night the girls were sitting on the couch in their living room, filling out multiple job applications that they had gotten. They were trying everything. They got some from fast-food places, to target, to clothing stores in the mall. They would take whatever they could have at this point. Even though they still had little bit of money left in their savings, they both knew it wasn't going to last long, and really needed to get jobs if they wanted to continue to live here.

Emily lets out a frustrated sigh and throws one of the applications onto the floor along with the pen she had been writing with. She folds her arms over her chest with a huff and looks over at Maya who was looking at her with her eyebrows raised. "I'm tired of filling these out!" She says, over dramatically making Maya let out a small laugh. "We've been doing this all day!" She adds as Maya continues filling out hers.

"I know baby, but you know that we have to." She states as she chews on her pen, reading over the next question.

Emily sighs, but doesn't reply. She knew Maya was right; she knew they had to get jobs, although she didn't want to. She hated having to suddenly grow up, and get a job, and pay for an apartment, and wash her own clothes and take care of food. She now realized how much she had taken her mother for granted. She looked over at Maya who was chewing on the end of her pen; her eyebrows furrowed, looking at the application in complete concentration, making Emily smile; she was too cute. Despite those things, she wasn't going to give up, and go back home. She had Maya here, and that was more than enough of a reason to stay, and do this. She loved Maya more than anything, and would do anything to be able to be with her. But maybe these applications could wait until a little later. "I'm going to take a break and fix dinner." She states, making Maya just nod her head, not taking her eyes off the paper.

Emily stands up and walks into the kitchen, opening up the old rusted refrigerator, that had come with the apartment. It was one of the old school ones you would see in the 50's, but Emily actually kind of liked it. She scans the fridge, and sees; milk, and few grapes left on the stem, and some ketchup. She sighs, and closes the door, moving over to the pantry. Going through the cabinets, she quickly comes to the conclusion that they had no food. _Damn_. "Baby?" She says from the kitchen, looking over in her girlfriends direction.

"Hm?" Maya asks, while writing something down on her application.

"We have no food." Emily states, walking back into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch with a sigh.

"Which is why we need jobs." Maya states with a laugh, although it obviously wasn't funny to her girlfriend, who just crosses her arms over her chest as she looks around the apartment in thought. Maya places her application down on the floor and pulls her girlfriend over to her, laying her head in her lap. "You're miserable aren't you?" Maya asks after a brief silence, as her fingers run through the other girls hair. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew her girlfriend wasn't happy. And as much as she wanted to ignore it, and continue their lives; she couldn't. If Emily wanted to go home, then she was going to let her.

Emily just lets out a sigh, closing her eyes. "This isn't the best living situation." She says honestly, making the darker girls heart drop. So it _was _true, she was miserable. She _did _want to go home. "But I'm definitely not miserable." She adds, looking up at her girlfriend, offering her a smile. "I could never be miserable as long as I have you." She states, making Maya smile, as tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't think she could love Emily more than she already did at this moment. She had a near perfect life back at home, and she was giving that up for this miserable one just to be with Maya.

Maya leans down and places a kiss on Emily's lips before sitting back up, continuing to play with her hair. "I have a little bit of money. Do you want to go to dinner?" Maya asks, looking down at Emily, just as her stomach began to growl, making the shorter girl laugh.

"Yes please." Emily says, holding a hand over her stomach, with a smile. Maya giggles and nods her head as they both get up off the couch, and walk out the front door.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! As always please let me know what you think or if you have an **ideas you'd like me to do!**


	20. Chapter 19

**The Runaways**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the girls had started applying at every job possible. Maya had landed a part time job at a local coffee shop that was right around the block from their apartment. It was lucky because it was flexible hours, and it was close enough to where she could walk and not have to pay for a bus or taxi.

Emily still had yet to get a job. She felt it was because of her lack of experience of jobs. The economy was hard right now, and even part time jobs that required skills were hard to come by right now. This is why she sat in there apartment at the moment, alone, writing in her journal. This seemed to be the only thing that kept her busy considering they had no TV or form of entertainment. While Maya was at work, things were extremely boring around the apartment. She also figured in the future she would like to have this journal to look back on and read once she gets older.

She sets her pen down as her hand begins to get a cramp, and sighs looking around the quiet apartment. She closes her journal, placing the pen in the spiral of the journal before placing it next to her on the sofa. She gets up and walks into their room, slipping on a pair of converse before heading for the door. She steps out of the apartment building and heads towards the coffee shop that Maya now works at. She had almost reached the business when she notices a payphone almost right in front of it. Digging in her pockets she pulls out a few quarters and steps into the booth, slipping the money in, and dialing the familiar number. "Hello?" She hears the voice come through the other side of the phone line.

"Hey, Hanna." Emily replies with a sigh.

"Emily oh my god how are you!" Hanna asks, and Emily can practically hear the smile in the other girls voice.

"I'm doing okay. Been better, but could be worse." She says, running her fingers through her hair. "Trying to find a job. Maya already found one." She adds.

Hanna doesn't reply and there is a moment of silence on the phone. Emily was about to ask if she was still there, but she hears Hanna let out a sigh. "Em, are you seriously not coming back home?" She asks, making the brunette close her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I mean what about school? It starts in 3 weeks. It's senior year, are you just not going to go?" She asks, as Emily pinches the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Hanna, look I really don't know okay? We didn't think this out, we just kind of did it." She states, hearing yet another sigh from the blonde. "I just know that I was not happy there. I was hiding who I was, and then when I finally came out I get shipped off to this place. My mom doesn't want me back." She says, leaning up against the glass of the phone booth.

"She does want you Emily. I think she really regrets what she did." Hanna says, making Emily tilt her head to the side, actually contemplating this thought. Could she be right? Did her mom really feel bad? Was she going to accept her now? "Just please think about coming back. We all miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Emily replies sincerely. "But I'll call you again soon, I'm going to go." She adds. They say there goodbyes and Emily hangs up the phone. She props both of her elbows up on the phone and buries her head in her hands. She wanted more than anything for her mother to accept her the way that she was, and let her live her life honestly. But could she really leave Maya? No of course not. She could never do that.

She soon gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears someone knocking on the glass. She quickly looks up and sees a woman staring at her, tapping her foot impatiently. She opens the door and mumbles, "I'm sorry." To the woman who just steps inside and closes the door without a word. Emily lets out a sigh and continues her journey to the coffee shop, which she approaches fairly quickly. She walks inside and sees Maya standing behind the counter taking someone's order. As soon as the customer walks away the darker girl looks up and meets Emily's eyes, immediately causing her to smile. "Hey." Emily says, walking up to the counter.

"Hey you." Maya says happily, leaning over placing a quick kiss on her girlfriends lips, before pulling back to her side of the counter. "What are you doing here?" She asks, but gets interrupted as someone comes up behind Emily, wanting to order. The taller girl quickly steps to the side and let's Maya do her thing. A couple more people come in and Emily decides to go ahead and take a seat. She plops down on one of the couches they had in the store as she looks around at the coffee house.

A few minutes later Emily feels the couch dip down and sees Maya sitting next to her. "Sorry about that, but seems to have slowed down for now." She says with a smile, as Emily just nods. "What's wrong?" Maya asks, grabbing one of Emily's hands, lacing it with her own.

Emily just looks over at her confused, but Maya just gives her a knowing look. They knew each other all too well by now, and could tell when one was in a bad mood, or if something was bothering them. There was really no point in even trying to hide it now. "I spoke to Hanna again." Emily sighs, laying her head on the back of the couch.

"What happened?" Maya asks, looking at her girlfriend concerned. Emily opens her mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by the bell on the front door ringing, signaling someone had walked into the shop. They both look over at the counter and see two girls standing there, waiting for someone to come and take their order. Maya looks over at one of the waitresses and sees her busy, making her sigh. "I'm sorry baby, I'll be off in about an hour, we'll talk then okay?" She asks, making Emily just nod. Maya leans over and places a kiss on her lips before getting up to tend to her customers.

EXM

Later that night Maya walks into the apartment, quietly opening the front door, before slowly closing it behind her, trying not to make too much noise. She begins tiptoeing to the bedroom when she sees Emily lying on the couch asleep. She walks over to the sleeping girl and kneels down in front of her. She pushes a piece of hair behind the taller girls ear, making her stir slightly. "Hey babe." Maya whispers, pulling Emily from her slumber.

"What time is it?" Emily asks, rubbing her eyes with her hands, as she sits up on the couch.

Maya stands up and takes a seat next to her girlfriend before replying, "Almost one." She says with a sigh, running her fingers through her dark locks. "Sorry it's so late. We had someone quiet and so I picked up her shift, to make a little money." Maya says, making the brunette nod slowly.

"Well you could have called or something." Emily says, picking at the fabric of her shirt. "I mean I was expecting you like 5 hours ago." Emily says through a yawn, as she continues to pick at her shirt. She was worried, and slightly angry with Maya, but they had never fought, and she didn't want to start their first, although she wanted Maya to know, she wasn't happy.

"I know baby, but we don't have phones, and I couldn't leave work. I was hoping you would come by or something." Maya says, placing her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "I'm sorry if I worried you." She says, making Emily look back up at her and nod. "Did you want to talk now?" Maya asks, remembered that something else had been bothering Emily earlier in that day.

"I just want to go to sleep." Emily says, standing up from the couch. Maya sighs, but doesn't protest, and follows her girlfriend into their bedroom.

EXM

Emily carries two plates of salad over to the couch where she sees Maya reading a book, looking deep in thought. She sits down beside her causing the other girl to break from her trance, and look over at her. "Lunch is ready." Emily says, handing her one of the plates. Maya smiles and sets her book down taking the plate from Maya, thanking her.

They sit in a silence for a few minutes as they eat. Emily couldn't decide if it was a comfortable silence or an awkward one. They hadn't exactly been fighting lately, but things had definitely been tense. She hadn't thought this far into their plan. She thought they would get an apartment and live together happily ever after. She didn't think of all the struggles they were going to have to face. "School starts in a few weeks." Emily finally says, making Maya look over at her.

"Yeah?" She asks, making Emily nod her head, confirming it. Maya doesn't exactly know what to say at this information. The thought of school hadn't exactly crossed her mind. She had planned on dropping out probably anyways, but she figured it wasn't the same for her girlfriend. "You want to go don't you?" She asks looking at Emily.

"I don't want to be a drop out. I mean I have a lot going for me. I have a lot of scholarship opportunities with swimming." She says, as Maya just starts picking at her salad with her fork. "But I don't want to go back home. I don't want to leave you. I don't know what to do." She says, with a frustrated sigh.

"There are plenty of people who drop out Em, and they do just as well. We can get GED's. we can still go to college, and you can swim." She says, trying to make her girlfriend feel better. Honestly she was starting to feel way to guilty for putting Emily in this situation. She had thought a couple of times about making Emily go back to her house, but the devil on the other side of her shoulder had convinced her not too. "Are you done?" She asks Emily, standing up from her place on the couch. Emily nods and Maya takes her plate, walking to the kitchen as she starts washing their plates.

Emily walks into the kitchen, watching Maya as she furiously rubs the dishes. She could tell something was bothering the shorter girl, and she was taking out her aggressions on the poor plates. She walks up behind Maya and wraps her arms around the smaller girls waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I love you." Emily breaths out. She feels Maya slowly relax at her words as she leans into the embrace.

"I love you too." Maya replies softly, with a small sigh. Maya turns in the girls arms and kisses Emily hard on the lips, wrapping her arms tightly around her, pulling her severely close to her body. She needed Emily badly, and she felt like Emily needed her just as bad. She pushes Emily back until she hit's the counter roughly, making the taller girl gasp. Maya lifts her up to where Emily was sitting on the counter and she wraps her legs tightly around Maya's waist, pulling her even closer to her own body. Maya moves her kisses down the brunettes neck, biting the flesh as she quickly started undressing herself and her girlfriend. They were both well aware this was going to be much more aggressive than usual, but they needed it. They both had frustrations and anger that needed to be expressed.

EXM

"I'm going to call Alex. I haven't called her in awhile." Maya says, from her place on the couch where she was cuddled up with Emily later that night. She stands up and puts her shoes on as she sees Emily copying her actions. "You coming with me?" She asks, making Emily nod her head. Maya smiles and grabs the brunette's hand, lacing their fingers together as they walk out the door.

They approach the phone booth and Maya steps inside before pulling Emily by her shirt into the booth with her, making Emily giggle. She places a lingering kiss on her girlfriend's lips before pulling away, turning to the phone. She places some change inside and dials the number, holding the phone up to her ear. "Hey Alex it's Maya." The shorter girl says with a smile, shouting slightly so that Alex could hear her over the loud music in the club. "What's going on?" She asks with a small laugh as she hears Alex yelling into the crowd.

"Just another Saturday night. Are you guys okay?" She asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah we're doing fine. Just wanted to check up y'know." Maya replies, looking over at Emily who smiled at her.

"Good!" Alex yells making Maya pull the phone away from her ear slightly, making Emily giggle. "Your friends are here! What the hell has gotten into Kaylie?" She asks, making Maya smirk.

"Van." She replies simply as Emily throws her a confused glance. Maya just shakes her head with a smile, letting her know she'd tell her later. "Is she around? Can I talk to her?" She asks, only to get no reply. She knew the older woman had not hung up on her because she could still hear the music blaring from the other end of the line. "Alex?" She asks wondering what had happened to her.

"Maya?" The shorter girl hears Kaylie's voice say through the phone. "Are you guys okay?" She asks, before letting Maya answer her first question.

"Yeah we're doing great. What's going on over there? How are things at the center?" She asks, twirling the chord around with her fingers. She looks over at Emily who she could tell was trying her best to hear Kaylie. She smiles and leans over placing the phone between both of their ears.

"Emily's mom got the place shut down." She says, making both girls eyes widen as they look at each other. "Yeah, she was very upset. It was crazy there were like police and lawyers everywhere for the last week." Kaylie says with a slight slur.

They both shook their heads trying to hold back a giggle at their friend who was clearly getting drunk. "Where are you guys staying?" Maya asks, the girl on the other line.

"Alex is letting us stay with her for a little while until we figure some stuff out. I'm trying to get a hold of my mom, but she is out of town. I'm pretty sure she'll let Van stay with us." She replies, making Maya nod although the other girl couldn't see her. Oddly enough Kaylie's mom was completely okay with Kaylie being gay. It was Kaylie who had actually put herself in the program, convincing herself that she was wrong. "The cops are going crazy, looking for you guys." She adds, making them both sigh.

"Yeah, well they can look all they want." Maya says, annoyed. "But we have to go. Hopefully we can talk soon."

"Bye Kaylie." Emily chimes in before the darker girl could hang up.

"Emily!" Kaylie yells, cheerfully into the phone, making both of them laugh. "Talk to you guys later!" She says, as the other two girls tell her bye, and hang up the phone. They open up the door and step out, lacing their hands together.

"I can't believe my mom shut the place down." Emily says, as they make their way back to the apartment building. "Do you think she really has accepted me for who I am?" She asks turning to look at her girlfriend, hope filling her eyes.

"I don't know baby." Maya says, honestly as she pulls her hand away from the taller girls, to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closer to her. Emily just lets out a sigh as she lies her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

EXM

Back in Rosewood, Aria, Spencer and Hanna were gathered around her kitchen, snacking on some chips and dip that her mother had made for them. "So what's up?" Spencer asks looking over at her blonde friend. Hanna had sent them both S.O.S texts telling them to get over to her house, a little while ago.

Hanna looks between the both of them before letting out a sigh. She starts fumbling with a chip in her hand, breaking it into little pieces. "I've been talking to Emily." She says, making the other two girls eyes widen as gasps escape their mouths.

"What? When?" Aria asks, looking expectantly at her friend, trying to process this information.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer asks, before Hanna even had a chance to answer Aria's question. She knew they would be a little upset, but she had promised Emily she wouldn't say anything to them. She still wanted to keep that promise, but she was worried. She wanted Emily to be happy, but she felt like staying there and dropping out of school was going to end up hurting her even more in the long run, and she just didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry guys, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. She was just scared if too many people knew it would get out. She just doesn't want to be found right now." Hanna says, making them nod their heads slowly.

"Well where is she?" Aria asks, anxiously.

Before Hanna had a chance to speak her mother walks into the room, smiling at them. "Hey girls." She greets, walking over to the fridge. They all greet her back smiling, but really they just couldn't wait for her to leave the room, not that they didn't like her, of course. They just wanted to hear what was going on with their best friend who had been MIA for the past few weeks. "What are we talking about?" She asks, turning towards them as she twists the cap open on her water bottle.

"Uh nothing, just stupid high school drama." Hanna replies, with a fake smile rolling her eyes slightly. Ashley Marin just smiles at them, nodding her head slowly. She wasn't dumb, she knew they wanted her out, she could get the picture. She offers them one more smile before walking out of the room giving them their privacy. Hanna pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to them. "That's her address." She states, as the two girls read over the paper. "She gave it to me in case of an emergency." She replies, making them nod.

"I just can't believe this." Spencer says, looking up form the paper. "Emily never seemed like the type to just run away like this." She says as Aria nods her head in agreement.

"I know. I'm really worried about her. I mean school is about to start, and she doesn't plan on coming back home. She's throwing her future away, and I don't know what to do." Hanna says, resting her head in her hands.

Around the corner Ashley Marin stood frozen in her spot. She had been walking away when she heard them bring up Emily, making her stop in her tracks. She knew she shouldn't eves drop on her daughter, but if she knew something about Emily, she had to know. Pam was a good friend of hers, and she didn't know what she would do if she had been in her position and it had been Hanna. She just wanted to help her out. She peaks around the corner and sees Hanna slip the paper back into her purse as they continue to talk. Letting out a sigh Ashley pulls her head back around the wall, before walking away.

* * *

**As always i appreciate your reviews! They make me very happy! Let me know what you think please! **


	21. Chapter 20

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 20**

**Thank you guys for all your wonderful review!  
**

* * *

Emily makes her way down the dimly lit hallway, dragging her feet as her bag nearly dragged the ground beside her. She approached the wooden door to the place she now called home, and pulled her bag up with her arm. After fumbling around a few seconds she finally found the key in the bottomless bit known as her purse. She puts the key in and walks inside, shutting the door behind her with a sigh. She sees Maya in the kitchen cooking, and she just walks over to the couch, plopping down with yet another sigh.

Maya detecting her girlfriend's fowl mood instantly, walks into the living room and sits down next to Emily. She just watched the girl for a moment, not yet knowing what to say. She had her head laid back on the back of the couch with her eyes closed looking utterly frustrated. "How'd the interview go?" Maya asks, cringing slightly. It was obvious it hadn't gone well, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Bad." Emily manages to mumble, picking her head up off the back of the couch, to look over at her girlfriend.

Maya lets out a sigh and scoots closer to Emily, wrapping her arms securely around the other girl. "You'll find one soon enough." She whispers, placing a kiss on top of Emily's head. Emily just lets out a sigh, burying her head in Maya's neck as the shorter girl started playing with her hair. "I need to go check on dinner." Maya whispers making Emily just nod her head in reply. Maya places a kiss on the top of Emily's head and stands up, making her way into the kitchen.

"Living on our own is hard." Maya hears Emily say from in the living room. She just smiles slightly and shakes her head, because she could just hear the pout in the brunette's voice.

"Well it's a lot better than _my _old life." Maya says, as she turns down the burner on the stove. "But I know it's a lot harder than your, it'll just take some getting used to." She says, making her way back into the living room. She looked over at Emily and smiled when she saw the pout on the brunette's lips. She sits down next to her girlfriend and places a soft kiss on her lips, making the pout disappear. "I know how hard this for you, and you have no idea how much I love and appreciate you for doing this." Maya says, resting her forehead against Emily's, looking deep into her dark brown orbs.

"I know." Emily says with a nod. "And I obviously love you too, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." Emily says, earning a giggle from her girlfriend.

Maya smiles and places another kiss on Emily's oh so kissable lips, before pulling back completely. "Dinner is ready." She says, standing up from the couch. She offers her hand out to Emily, and pulls her off the couch also.

EXM

After finishing dinner the girls had made their way into the bedroom, lying comfortably next to each other on their bed. Maya was on her side, boredly flipping through a magazine as Emily sat on the opposite side of her, writing in her journal. Letting out a big sigh Maya looks over at her girlfriend who didn't look up from her writing. She had her lip in between her teeth chewing on it as she concentrated on what she was writing down. Once again Maya lets out another overdramatic sigh trying to get the other girls attention.

This time it seemed to have effect because Emily glanced over at her. But not too long after she just looked back down at her journal and continued her writing. Maya's face falls and she lets out yet another loud sigh, making the brunette finally look over at her, keeping the eye contact. "Yes?" Emily asks, with an amused smile.

"Oh nothing." Maya replies in a sing song voice, with yet another breathy sigh, letting her shoulders rise and fall as she exhales and inhales. Emily just smiles at her girlfriend before going back to her writing once again, only to be interrupted by yet another loud sigh. Emily lets a giggle escape her lips, but she didn't look over at Maya. She knew the other girl was bored, and was just trying to get her attention. Frustrated, Maya closes her magazine and sets in on the floor beside the bed before scooting over in the bed closer to her girlfriend. She rolls over onto her side and starts kissing Emily's neck softly.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks, not being able to hide another giggle from escaping her lips at the other girls actions. Maya doesn't reply, just grabs the journal out of Emily's hands and tosses it on the floor, without ceasing her attack on the brunette's neck. "I was writing in that." Emily says with a smile.

"Sshh, I'm trying to gets my mack on." Maya finally says, looking back up at Emily who lets out another laugh. Maya smiles and goes back to kissing the girls neck as Emily's rolls her head to the side giving Maya better access. She moves her kisses up her neck and down her jaw line until she reaches Emily's lips. She looks up at her girlfriend who opens her eyes, smiling softly at her. Maya grins and leans in placing a passionate kiss on Emily's lips, battling her tongue for dominance.

EXM

Ashley Marin opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, and saw Hanna lying on her bed twisting a blonde lock of hair around her finger as she talked on the phone to someone. She could only assume she was talking to Sean because of the way she was giggling. "Hanna?" She asks knocking quietly against the halfway opened door.

Hanna tilts her head backwards and sees her mom looking expectantly at her. "Hey I have to go." She says into the phone, sitting up from her position. "Yeah I'll call you tomorrow." She adds. After a minute she gets a reply, and hangs up the phone, before turning to her mother.

"Sean?" Ashley asks, stetting fully into her daughters bedroom.

"No. Just Lucas." She says with a shrug, making her mother nod her head slowly. "Did you need something?" Hanna asks, quickly switching the subject off of who her phone conversation had been with.

Ashley walks over to Hanna's desk, absently looking things over. Doing anything to keep herself busy. She wasn't exactly sure how to approach this subject with her daughter or what would come out of it. She just knew she was doing the right thing. "I need to talk to you about something very important." She starts, looking over at her daughter who just looked at her curiously, but waited on her to continue. "The other day when the girls were over here, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." She says, as Hanna's eyes go wide.

"What did you hear?" Hanna asks, swallowing a lump in her throat. She knew exactly what her mother had heard, but just in case she was wrong, she wasn't going to be the first to say it.

"You've been speaking with Emily." She says, making Hanna sigh and look down at her bedspread. "Look honey, I know you think you are being a good friend, and helping her, but you're just hurting her. She's 16, she shouldn't be living on her own." She says, but gets no response out of the blonde. "And her mother is really worried Hanna. If it was you then I would want someone to tell me if they knew something." She adds and Hanna finally looks up at her.

"Mom, do you know where Emily's mom sent her? Where she has been the past few weeks?" She asks, looking up at her mother. Ashley just nods her head slowly with a sigh. "Her mother thinks she is sick! She isn't sick, there is nothing wrong with her being gay! Her mother doesn't deserve to know where she is." Hanna says, mumbling the last part, a bit angry.

"I don't agree with what her mother did. I don't think anything is wrong with Emily, but I know that her mother loves her. She was just shocked, and scared. She didn't know what to do. She's come around a lot Hanna, and she deserves a second chance." Ashley says, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. "I'll make sure Emily doesn't know you had anything to do with this." She adds, placing a hand on Hanna's shoulder. "But you have to tell me where she is."

Hanna looks up at her mother for a moment, contemplating her options. She knew Emily would be pissed at her if she were to ever find out, but she also knew how much better Emily would be if she came home. She also couldn't help but notice how unsure Emily had sounded in their conversations, about what she was doing. She could tell she wasn't sure if living on her own was the best, she was just scared to come home. She lets out a sigh, and gets up off of her bed, making her way to her dresser. She grabs her purse and rummages through it for a moment before pulling out the piece of paper with Emily's address on it. She walks over and offers the paper to her mother, but with hesitance. Ashley stands up and takes the address from her daughter, and warps her up in a tight hug. "You're an amazing friend. She's lucky to have you." She whispers as Hanna nods her head.

EXM

Early that next morning Emily lets her eyes flutter open and lets out a groan as the sun fills her vision. She rubs her eyes for a moment and opens them once again, looking around the room. She looks next to her and finds the bed empty, then looks over at the clock they had hanging on the wall, and realizes Maya was at work. She seemed to almost always be working now. Yesterday had been her first day off in awhile, and according to Maya she wasn't getting anymore off days anything soon. Which meant Emily got to sit at home by herself and stare at the wall.

She couldn't help but be frustrated at herself for not being able to get a job of her own. I mean what was wrong with her? Sure she didn't have any experience, but how much experience did you need to work at a fast food place or something as simple as that. Sure she would rather not have to work in the fast food industry, but she would take anything right now. Not only because she was bored, but because they needed money. Maya had been amazing, working as much as she could, but she felt bad for making Maya work all of those hours. She could tell it was starting to take a toll on the other girl, and that she was starting to get tired a lot lately. Although Maya would of course never admit that she was overworking, Emily could tell that it indeed was exhausting her.

This whole situation just sucked. She was 16 years old, almost 17; she wasn't supposed to be having to worry this much about buying groceries, or paying rent. She was a kid; she was supposed to be going to school, and enjoying her youth. _School_. That was another thing. Emily still hadn't decided what she was going to do about school. She really wanted to go back. She had so much going for her with swimming, and she didn't want to just give it all up. Although she did admit that Maya _was _worth giving all of this up for.

Sure her home life hadn't been the worst. She had a roof over her head, her parents, were strict, but they loved her and they took care of her and pretty much gave her everything that she wanted. She wasn't materialistic so she didn't ask for much, but if she did, they usually would let her have it as long as it was reasonable.

However now that her mother knew she was gay, that would probably all change. She had seen that look in her mother's eyes when she had told her. It wasn't a look of shock or slight confusion. It was a look of pure disappointment and disgust. It was a look that didn't seem like was going to just go away once it sank in. If she were to go home, would she have to face the wrath of her mother, or hide who she was because her mother thought she was sick? That was not a life that Emily wanted to live. Although she loved her mother very much, hiding herself was just exhausting and made her very unhappy. Also going home would mean no Maya, and she knew there was no way that she could possibly be happy without the darker girl.

Letting out a sigh, Emily rolls out of bed and heads for the shower, hoping to wash away all of her worries.

EXM

Emily walks into the café were Maya worked, and walked up to the counter where Maya was leant up against, talking to her manager, Michelle. Once Emily fully approaches the counter Michelle nods her head toward her, making Maya turn around; a smile instantly growing on her face. "Hey baby." She says, leaning over to place a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Hey." Emily says, looking at her girlfriend, then turns to her manager and offers her a smile, "Hi." She greets the woman who smiles and waves at her. Emily had been coming in so often she was actually starting to be somewhat friends with Michelle. "Are you about to be off? I'm starving, and we have no food at home." Emily says, turning her attention back to her girlfriend.

"I just have to clean off a couple of tables then I can go." Maya replies, nodding her head. She leans down and grabs a towel and some sanitizer out from under the cabinet and starts heading for the tables.

"I got the tables." Michelle says, grabbing the bottle from her worker. Maya just looks at her confused, but Michelle gives her a reassuring smile. "Go feed your woman. I got it." She says, nodding towards Emily. Maya just looks at her skeptically for another minute making Michelle sigh, "Maya, really, you've been amazing these past few weeks I think I can handle two tables." She says with a small laugh. "Now get!" She adds, shoving Maya out from behind the counter.

Maya laughs and takes her apron off, and hangs it up on the hook against the wall. "Thank, Michelle. I'll see you tomorrow." She says, with a wave. Michelle just nods her head at the girl and walks over to the tables that needed her attention. Maya walks over to Emily and grabs her hand, pulling her out of the coffee shop.

EXM

Pam Fields steps out of her car that was parked on the side of the road, and looks up at the apartment building in front of her. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the paper with an address on it, checking to make sure she had the right place. Confirming she was in the right spot, she takes a deep breath in before crossing the street headed over to the apartment.

She walks inside the building and searches the hallways, pulling her bag close to her, as she nervously looked around. Dirty was an understatement for this place, and she couldn't believe Emily had been subjected to living here the past few weeks. She picks up her pace, quickly scanning the numbers on the doors until she finally finds the room number as to where Emily was supposedly living.

She stands there for a moment staring at the closed door in front of her, before taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how Emily was going to react to seeing her, and couldn't help but feel nervous. Emily had every right to be pissed at her, and she would understand if she was. She slowly reaches her hand out, and knocks on the door a couple of times, before retracting her arm back down to her side, waiting for an answer.

Getting no answer she quickly knocks a few more times, this time a little louder. She hears a door open, but it wasn't the one she had been knocking on. She turns around and sees the person across the hallway opening their door looking at her annoyed. "I'm sorry." She says, quietly, her head dropping. She starts to walk away, but then suddenly turns back to the man. "Do you know the girls who live here?" She asks, hopefully.

"Yeah. Emily, and Maya." He says with a nod. She nods her head also, her eyebrows going up, hoping he would know something. "They left this morning, haven't seen them since." He adds with a shrug.

"Thank you." She says softly as he just nods, and goes back inside of his apartment. Pam turns back to Emily's door and places her hand on it as she contemplated on what she should do. She wasn't sure if she should leave a note, or maybe sit out in the hallway until she returned. No that would be stupid, who knows when she would come back, and there was no way Emily would probably respond to a note.

Letting out a sigh she turns around and walks back down the hallways, exiting the building. She gets back into her car and decides to go and find some place to eat some dinner, and then she would try again later tonight.

EXM

Pam had ended up at the café right down the street from their apartment, not wanting to get too far away. She gets sat down in the back corner of the restaurant and a waiter quickly approaches her, taking her order, and bringing her a drink. She looks around the café and can't help but think this place was a nice cozy place to eat. It was very warm and inviting, and the staff was very friendly.

She lets her eyes wonder over to the window beside her where she sees a few guests eating at the tables outside. She can't help but do a double take when she sees a girl outside that closely resembled her daughter. "Emily." She says, quietly, straining her eyes, trying to get a better view of the girl who was far away. Her eyes widen when she finally comes to the realization that this was indeed her Emily. She let her eyes wonder over to the darker girl who sat a little bit too close to her daughter, and could only assume that this was Maya.

Her first instinct was to jump up and run over to her daughter, but she couldn't get her legs moving. She just sat watching her daughter interact with her assumed girlfriend. She were holding hands and talking to each other, with the biggest smiles plastered across their faces. Maya then leans over and places a slow kiss on Emily's lips, making Pam quickly turn her head away. Sure she was trying to get used to this, but it didn't mean she was ready to watch her daughter make out with her girlfriend. She moves her head back around a few seconds later and sees Maya pulling away, leaving a blush and the biggest grin she had ever seen on Emily's face.

She finally gets her legs working and stands up, but just as she does so does her daughter, and Maya. Emily watches as the shorter girl places a tip on the table then she leans over and kisses Maya's cheek. The darker girl smiles at Emily and laces their fingers together as they start to walk down the street.

The waitress then approaches Pam, setting her food down in front of her. She smiles at him before slowly sitting back down in her seat, still absorbing what she had just seen. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips, after seeing how happy her daughter was. Emily had gone through so much the last year with her father, and with Allison. It was nice to see her smiling once again, and to see her truly happy.

* * *

So Next chapter has some serious drama! Please review and tell me what you guys think! :-)


	22. Chapter 21

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 21**

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! They make my days! **

**

* * *

**

Emily and Maya make their way into the apartment building, and on to the elevator. Maya pins Emily up against the wall, making a giggle escape the taller girls lips, before Maya's lips crash onto her own. Maya smiles into the kiss and presses her body into Emily's trapping her in between the wall and her body as her hands caress the brunette's sides.

Emily tangles her fingers in Maya's dark locks, but a moment later the elevator dings and the door opens, forcing them apart. Maya grabs Emily's hand and pulls her out, dragging her down the hallway. Once they reach their door Emily pins Maya to it attaching their lips once again. Maya digs through her purse, not breaking the kiss as she searches for her keys.

They hear a door open a few moments later, and they pull apart. Maya looks behind Emily and sees their neighbor looking out the door, smiling at them. Emily turns her head, following her girlfriend's gaze, and blushes when she sees Colby staring at them. "Hey." Maya says, letting out a small laugh.

"Hey, I thought I heard you guys out here." He replies, with a smile. "Um someone was here a little while ago, looking for you guys." He adds, making them both give him confused looks. Neither of them had really made any friends since being here, except of course Colby, and Maya's manager, but they highly doubted she was looking for them. "Yeah, she didn't say her name, but she looked a lot like Emily, maybe your mom." He says with a shrug.

Emily turns her head back around and glances at Maya, before pulling herself away from the smaller girl, moving her gaze down to the floor beneath them. "Thank you." Maya says, sincerely to the boy in front of her. He just nods, before closing the door to his apartment. Maya looks at Emily, and sees her still concentrating hard on the floor. She looks in her purse, and successfully finds her keys, and opens up the door. She watches as Emily makes her way to the couch; a thoughtful look still plastered on her face.

"Do you think it was her?" Emily asks, looking over at her girlfriend who was closing the front door behind her.

Maya looks thoughtful for a moment, then moves to sit next to her girlfriend. "How would she know where we live?" She asks, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well I told Hanna, I mean just in case something was to happen you know." Emily says quickly, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't be too upset with her. Maya just nods her head slowly, concentrating on the spot where the floor and the wall met. "But she would never tell." Emily adds, shaking her head, emphasizing her point.

"Then it was probably just a mistake. I mean what are the chances of that?" Maya asks, looking over at Emily.

"Yeah." Emily says distractedly, nodding her head. But she couldn't help but think that it could have possibly been her mother. I mean who else could it have been?

Emily feels Maya's arms wrap around her waist, and feels her planting soft kisses on her neck. "You turned me on so much." Maya whispers against the brunette's ear, causing shivers to run up her spine. She quickly shakes her head; all thoughts of her mother flying out the window as she turns her attention to Maya, who now had her hand under Emily's top, caressing the caramel skin.

Emily giggles and rolls her head to the side, giving her girlfriend better access. "Are you not tired?" She asks. Maya had been working a lot lately, and couldn't help but worry that her girlfriend was exhausting herself.

"I'm never to tired for you." She replies in a husky tone, biting at the flesh of Emily's neck, making her moan at the feeling. Maya's hands find their way up to Emily's breasts, massaging them, through the material of her bra as she continues her assault on the girls neck. Emily hums in response as she tilts her head back up and pulls Maya's face up with her hands, pressing their lips firmly together for a hungry kiss.

EXM

The next morning Emily wakes up and hears someone knocking on their door. She rubs her eyes and glances a the clock, before looking over at Maya who was still sleeping soundly. She lets a groan escape her lips as the knocking continues, and she quickly gets out of bed, and throws some clothes on before making her way to the front door. She opens it up and her eyes widen in surprise. There stood her mother, standing nervously in front of her, giving her a small smile. "Mom?" She asks, not believing what she was seeing. She knew Colby had told her it was someone who looked like her and she had suspected it, but actually seeing it was true blew her mind.

Pam Fields smiles and hesitantly takes a step forward before throwing her arms around her daughter. "Oh baby I was so worried about you." She whispers, holding her daughter tight as her eyes fill with tears.

"Mom how did you find me?" Emily asks pulling away from the hug, looking at her mother with a very curious face.

"Hanna's mom found your address in Hanna's room." Pam says, making Emily nod slowly letting out a sigh. "Are you going to let me in?" Her mother asks, hunching her shoulders forward, in an unsure way. Emily had never seen her mom be so quiet and reserved. She was usually loud and confident; always speaking her mind. Emily contemplates her options for a moment before nodding her head slowly, opening the door wider, giving her mother room to walk inside. "It's a nice apartment." Pam lies, looking around at her surroundings.

Emily knew she was lying, but just chose to nod her head in agreement, not feeling up to arguing with her mom, although she knew that was coming. "I'm not going home." She suddenly says, making her mother snap her head around to look at her with wide eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it once more, not knowing what to say. She hadn't expected Emily to be so forward and almost aggressive. "I'm happy here. I can be myself, and not get judged." Emily says, folding her arms over her chest as she glares at her mother.

Before either one of them got a chance to say anything else, Maya walks out of their bedroom in only her bra and boyshorts, making both Emily, and Pam's eyes widen in surprise. "Umm, Hi." Maya greets awkwardly a blush creeping along her face. She had not been expecting Emily's mother to be standing her living room when she walked out.

"You must be Maya." Pam says after a brief awkward silence. A smile forms on her face as she walks over towards the darker girl. Emily couldn't decide if the smile her mother had on her face was real or not. Her mother had always been good at covering her true feelings. Pam reaches out and takes Maya's hand in hers shaking it, as Maya smiles back, glancing over at Emily briefly.

"Yeah I am. It's nice to meet you." Maya replies, with a smile. It was kind of an awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Umm, I'm just going to go and get dressed." She replies, pointing to the bedroom. She gives an awkward laugh before quickly turning on her heel, rushing into the bedroom.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends actions, but her smile quickly fades as she turns back to her mother. "Honey, can we at least talk about this." Pam says desperately. "Please." She adds, motioning towards the couch for Emily to sit down. Emily stares at the empty space next to her mother who had already sat down for a moment, deciding weather or not she wanted to talk to her mother. She finally gives in, and sits down next to her. "Baby I know you are upset with me, and you have every right to be. I reacted terribly when you told me…"

"That I'm gay." Emily finishes for her, noticing her mother struggling to get the words out.

"Yes that." She says simply with a nod. "I was just completely shocked and taken by surprise. I shouldn't have sent you away, and I shouldn't have said you were sick. You aren't sick baby, and I know that. I've had time to think about this, and let it sink in." She says, making Emily look up at her, hope filling her eyes. "I'm not saying I am completely okay with it, but I want to be. I want to try and understand." She says, looking seriously at her daughter.

Maya walks out of the bedroom, completely dressed this time, before Emily had a chance to speak. She sits down on the arm of the couch next to Emily and smiles down at her. "I have to go to work baby. Unless you want me to stay, because I will." She says firmly, making sure her girlfriend knew she was there for her, and would stay if she needed her.

Emily smiles at Maya, but shakes her head, "No. it's fine. I'll talk to you later." She says, making the darker girl look at her skeptically.

She glances over at Pam who gives her a small smile, before looking back down at her girlfriend. "Okay." She says with a shrug, and a firm nod. She leans down and places a kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling away, standing up. "There is some leftovers in the fridge. Plenty for you also." She says, looking over at Pam who nods her head. "Bye babe." Maya says before turning her attention to her mother. "It was nice meeting you." She says, reaching out for Pam's hand, squeezing it slightly.

"You too." Pam says, squeezing back the darker hand that was in hers. Maya smiles sweetly before walking out of the apartment. "So that is your girlfriend." Pam says, turning away from the door that Maya had just gone out of to look at her daughter who was smiling brightly. Emily just nods, a little unsurely. "She's pretty. And very sweet." Pam points out, making the smile reappear on her daughters face.

"Yeah she's the best." Emily says with a content sigh. "Would you like some of those leftovers?" She asks, moving into the kitchen.

"Okay." Pam replies. Emily opens up the fridge, and pulls out the leftovers and walks over to the counter to place them in the microwave. "Honey." Emily hears her mothers voice say. She doesn't turn her attention away from the microwave, but stays silent knowing her mother was going to continue. "I know you said you are happy, but what about your senior year?" She asks, her voice desperate.

"I'll get a GED or something." Emily says with a shrug, still not looking at her mother.

She hears her mother take a few steps, and can feel her getting closer to her. "You have so much going for you honey, with swimming and everything. I'd hate to see you give that up." She says, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. "You can't throw it all away because of me." She adds with a sigh. Emily doesn't respond to her mother but simply pulls out the food as the microwave beeps. "You're happy?" Her mother asks, wanting to reconfirm this statement. She hated the idea of her 16 year old daughter living here on her own, but she wasn't going to force her back home. She knew Emily would hate her if she did that, and that's what she was trying to prevent.

"I'm not completely happy with the living situation." Emily says, her back still to her mother. "But I love Maya more than anything." She adds, finally turning to meet her mother's gaze. "And being with her makes me happier than I have ever been. I can be myself with her, and I know that she loves me just as much as I love her." She says, looking seriously at her mom.

"I know you want to be yourself baby, I want you to be yourself." Her mother says, moving closer to her daughter. She looks down at her feet nervously, as she pauses in her speech. "I've done some research and I found a group for parents who have LGBT kids, and I am going to start going." She says quietly, making Emily's eyes widen in surprise.

Emily had heard her mother say she wanted to understand, and she wanted to be okay, but she hadn't believed her. She thought her mother would tolerate it until her "Phase" was over. She grabs her mom, pulling her into a hug as tears fill her eyes. She couldn't be happier now that her mother was actually trying to accept her. Going to these meetings was more than she had ever expected or would ask for. "Wait." Emily suddenly says, pulling back from the hug. "I can't leave Maya." She replies, walking out of the kitchen, leaving her mother.

Pam quickly follows behind her and sees Emily sit down on the couch, looking at the floor in thought. Pam didn't know what to say to her daughter so she just stood there, watching her, racking her brain with something; anything. Letting out a sigh she walks over to Emily with the only option she could think of. "What if Maya stayed with us." She says making Emily look up at her surprised. "Only temporarily, until we can figure out some other kind of living arrangement." She adds, as a grin appears on Emily's face, as she looks at her mother bewildered.

"Are you serious?" She asks, not entirely sure she believed what she was hearing. Just a few months ago she had been kicked out of her own house for being gay, and know her mother was inviting her girlfriend to come and live with them.

"I just want you back Em." She says, wrapping her arms around Emily. "I'll do whatever I have to." She adds, as Emily wraps her arms around her mother, pulling her into a tight hug.

EXM

Maya paces the floor in front of Emily who sat on the bed, her arms folded over her chest. "I can't believe this!" Maya shouts waving her arms up in the air. Emily just lets out a sigh for about the 100th time that night as she watches her girlfriend walk in circles.

"Rosewood isn't that bad." Emily says with a pout.

Maya turns and looks at her unbelievingly, "This isn't about me not wanting to go to Rosewood! This is about you just making a decision like this without even talking to me!" She yells, as she stops her pacing, to stand in front of Emily, glaring at her. "You can't just decide for the both of us that we are going to leave here, and just move to Rosewood! What if I don't want to go to Rosewood! Maybe I like living here!" She says, folding her arms over her chest, mirroring her girlfriend's actions.

"Maya I'm sorry, I just thought that you'd want to be with me, and go with me no question." Emily retorts, mirroring the glare that Maya was giving her. She was angry, and she wasn't sure if it was because Maya was angry at her, or if she thought that Maya didn't want to be with her probably a bit of both.

"You were being selfish!" Maya replies angrily. "You just thought about yourself, and what would make you happy! You didn't even think about if I would be happy. Everything is always about you!" She shouts, as she starts pacing once again, trying to will herself to calm down. She hated yelling at Emily, but she was just so angry. She had thought they were a team; they made decisions together. And now Emily had just gone and decided things for her.

"What is the big deal? It's not like we have anything here worth staying for! You aren't giving anything up!" Emily shouts, standing up from the bed. She walks over to her girlfriend and grabs her hand, making her stop the annoying pacing. "Look babe, I'm sorry I should have asked you. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I thought you would be happy that my mother was trying. I thought you would want to come with me. I shouldn't have told her yes, until I talked to you and I am so sorry." Emily says, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

Maya lets out a sigh, and looks down at their hands that were intertwined as she let's Emily's words sink in. She knows Emily hadn't purposely tried to piss her off. She understood how excited she was that her mother was trying to accept her for who she was. Hell that's all Maya wanted from her parents, and she would be through the roof if that happened.

"Emily usually people just have to be worried about meeting the parents, and I have to live with them?" She asks, meeting her girlfriend eyes. "Not only that, she isn't found of the gay thing still, and you know it." Maya adds, making Emily sigh.

"I know, but she is really trying, and as long as we aren't like making out in front of her she will be fine." Emily assures her, caressing her arm softly with her hand, trying to ease the girls worries. "Besides my mom already told me that she likes you." She adds, making Maya's eyes widen.

"Really?" She asks, shocked as Emily nods, letting out a laugh, at the darker girls reaction. "She probably was just saying that just to get you home. She is going to end up ruining us Emily." She adds, making the brunette's face turn into confusion. "Only a few months ago she called you sick Emily, and now all of a sudden she wants you home, and wants to invite your girlfriend to live with her, and she's all okay with it?" She asks, unconvinced. "She has a plan Em." Maya says accusingly.

Emily furrows her eyebrows, looking at her girlfriend. She pulls away from their embrace, and shakes her head. "Maya no." She says, taking a few steps backwards. "You have no right to say those things about her. Just because your parents are deadbeats doesn't mean all parents are!" Emily shouts, angrily. Maya's face falls, and Emily instantly takes back her words, mentally slapping herself. "Maya, I'm so sorry I didn't-

"I hope you live happily ever after with your "perfect" family, and your "perfect" life." Maya says coldly, glaring at Emily. She picks up her key from the table and starts walking towards the door when Emily grabs her arm.

"Maya I'm sorry." She tries again, but Maya violently shakes her off, moving away from the taller girls touch. "Where are you going?" Emily asks as Maya opens the front door. Maya doesn't reply and starts to walk out the door as tears fill Emily's eyes. "We're leaving in the morning, please, please come with me. I love you." Emily tries desperately.

Maya pauses for a moment, her back facing Emily, before continuing out the door, shutting it behind her without another word.

Emily feels the tears start cascading down her cheeks as she drops to the ground; sobs wracking her body.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think please! :-)**


	23. Chapter 22

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Thank you for the AMAZING review! Love you guys! :-)**

Emily wakes up early that next morning. Letting out a groan she rolls over onto her side, fluttering her eyes open. She stares at the empty space next to her, letting her fingers run against the cold fabric, where the warm body usually lay. She lets out a sigh, and sits up in bed, throwing the comforter off of her body, before walking out of her door. "Maya?" She yells, hopefully, looking through out the apartment.

She looks in every room, getting no answer, and lets out a defeated sigh, throwing herself onto the couch. Maya hadn't come home last night, and Emily was really worried. She wasn't sure where she could have gone. She could be anywhere, with anyone at this point, and they could have done god knows what to her. Emily quickly shakes all bad thoughts out of her head, not wanting to think about it. Maya was strong, and she would be okay. She just had to keep telling herself that.

Emily looks over at the clock, and realizes her mother would be there in an hour to take them home; or _her _home now. She gets up off the couch and heads into the bathroom to hurry and shower, and get ready. She still had some packing to do, before her mother arrived. She actually still had pretty much all of her packing to do; not that she had many things. Last night she had been way to upset to do anything. She had stayed on the living room floor crying for, however long; she didn't even know. She had finally managed to make her way into the bedroom, where she flung herself onto the bed, curling up into a ball, crying herself to sleep.

EXM

Maya let her eyes flutter open, only to regret that decision as a sharp pain shoots through her head. She throws her arms over her face, and slowly opens her eyes once again, blinking a few times, adjusting them to the invading light around her. She looks around the room, taking in her surroundings. She was in a bed, in someone's room, but whose? She quickly pats herself down, making sure she had clothes on, and thank god she did. "Hey, you're awake." She hears someone say. She looks over to the door and sees Michelle, her manager, holding a tray of food.

She lets out a sigh of relief, and Michelle sits down next to her on the bed. "How did I get here?" Maya asks, rubbing her forehead with her hand, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I found you passed out under a tree on my way home from work." She says, placing the try filled with food next to Maya. "You were wasted." She adds, and Maya lets out a sigh.

"Yeah I can feel that." Maya says, rubbing her temples, willing her head ache to go away. She pushes the food away from her, the smell making her nauseous, and lies back down on the pillow.

Michelle takes the food and sits it down on the floor before sitting next to Maya, leaning up against the headboard. "What happened?" She asks, gently, brushing a piece of hair from Maya's face. "Did you and Emily get into a fight?" She asks, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that.

Maya nods her head, slowly letting her eyes open back up, meeting the green ones of her manager. "Her mom found us, and she told Emily that she was trying to accept her." Maya starts, pushing herself up to sit next to Michelle. "She asked Emily to come back home, and she told her that I could come and live with them, and Emily said yes." She finishes, looking over at her friend.

"Why is that bad?" Michelle asks confused. "I mean that life has to be better than the one you have now." She adds. "Especially for Emily. you always talk about how miserable you feel she is here, and how much she wants to go back to her school."

"I know." Maya sighs, "But I feel like she may have ulterior motives. I mean just a few weeks ago she was telling Emily that she was sick, and she sent her away. and now suddenly she's okay with everything and she wants Emily's girlfriend living in the house? It just doesn't make sense." Maya says, shaking her head as her eyebrows furrow in confusion. Michelle doesn't say anything as she lets everything Maya had said sink in.

"It is possible." Michelle says simply, after a moment of silence, making Maya look over at her in thought. "I mean she had weeks to think it over, and weeks without Emily. Just because her first reaction was bad, doesn't mean she couldn't come around. she had plenty of time to let things sink in and to think about it." She says, making Maya just look down at her hands.

"I just don't want Emily getting hurt." She says, quietly.

"Well sweetie, don't you think you are hurting her right now?" She asks, hesitantly. She didn't want to come off mean, but she needed to get through to the stubborn girl. Maya lets out a defeated sigh, but doesn't respond, nor does she look up from her hands, that had become so interesting within the past few minutes. "When are they leaving?" Michelle asks after a brief silence.

Maya turns her head and glances over at the clock on the nightstand. "In almost an hour." She says, turning to look back up at Michelle.

"Well I have to go to work." Michelle says, standing up. "You can stay here as long as you need to, but I suggest you go after her." She adds, before walking out the door. Maya lets out a sigh, watching her walk out of the room. She hears the front door close a few minutes later, and she just slides down back into the bed, curling up under the covers.

EXM

A knock on the door echoed through the room. Emily walks out of her bedroom, and over to the front door. She reaches for handle, opening the door, revealing her mother. Emily lets out a small sigh, but smiles at the woman in front of her. She had somewhere deep down hoped it was Maya, although she knew that it probably wasn't. First of all Maya wouldn't have knocked, and second, she had a feeling the darker girl wasn't coming back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Pam asks, pulling her daughter into a hug. Emily just simply nods her head in response, not trusting the words to come out of her mouth. Pam pulls away from the hug and looks at her, confused. "Baby what's wrong?" she asks, placing her hands softly on her daughters cheeks. Emily looks at her mother for a moment, before breaking down. Tears start to cascade down her face and sobs rack her body. Pam pulls her back into another hug, caressing the back of her head, trying to sooth the crying girl. "Baby what happened?" She whispers into Emily's dark locks.

Emily pulls away after a minute, wiping her eyes. "Me and Maya…we got into a fight, and she…left." Emily chokes out. "Mom I'm scared. I don't know where she is or if anything has happened to her." Emily says, gripping onto her mother tight, as more tears find their way down her cheeks.

"Honey, I'm sure she is just fine." Pam says, stroking her daughters hair. "I'm sure she will come back any minute." Pam says, trying her best to convince her daughter, _and _herself that it was true. Sure she still wasn't completely comfortable with her daughter dating a girl, but she could tell how much Emily did love this girl, and how upset she was without her. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy, and she knew Maya made her happy, whether or not Pam was okay with it.

"You think so?" Emily asks, pulling away to look up at her mother; her eyes full of hope.

"I do." She says with a firm nod. Emily lets a small smile appear on her lips and she wipes away her tears with the back of her hand, letting out a sniffle. "Do you have your things packed?" Pam asks, brushing a stray piece of black hair behind her daughters ear.

"Just about." Emily replies.

"Okay, lets go finish up, and get your things in the car." Her mother replies. Emily just simply nods her head in response as they both head for the bedroom.

EXM

About 20 minutes later Emily and Pam stood outside of the car, as her mother put in the last of the bags. Emily stood leant up against the car, turning her head to look down the street both ways, hoping that Maya will suddenly appear. Her mother walks over to her, standing in front of her, giving her a sympathetic look. "We need to go baby." She says softly.

Emily looks up at her as tears begin stinging her eyes. She was surprised she even had any tears left in her eyes after the past two days. "I can't leave without at least telling her goodbye." She says, shaking her head.

"Honey, we have no idea where she is. Just give her some time. You can call her work or something later, and talk to her alright." Pam says, trying her best to reason with her daughter. "We are only a few hours away from here, you will see her again." Pam promises.

Emily doesn't respond, just glances down the street a few more times, hoping that this would just cause Maya to magically appear. She finally gives up and sighs in defeat looking down at the ground. Maya wasn't coming. She didn't want to see Emily, and she had to accept that. Pam places a hand on Emily's arm, making the younger girl look up at her mother. She just nods her head, letting Emily know it was time to go. Emily stands up from against the car, and opens the passenger door, sliding inside without another word. She watches as her mother walks in front of the car and gets into the drivers seat, starting the car up. As they pull out onto the highway, Emily watches out her window, the town pass them by as tears once again roll down her cheeks.

EXM

Emily feels someone nudging at her side, and lets out a groan, before opening her eyes. She looks out the window and sits up in her seat as the view becomes familiar. They pull up into the driveway, and Pam puts the car into park. She turns over to her daughter and squeezes her leg, "We're home." She says with a smile. She pulls her hand away and shuts off the car, before getting out.

Emily just sighs, and looks up at her house. She looks back and sees her mother getting her bags out of the back. She quickly pulls her seat belt off and climbs out of the car to go and help her mother. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go ahead and start taking these inside." Her mother suggests. Emily just nods and grabs two of the bags, carrying them into the house.

She opens the front door and jumps in surprise when she sees all of her friends, standing in her living room, smiling at her. "Oh my god." She breaths out, a smile growing on her face. She drops her bags and quickly walks over to them, pulling them all into a hug. "I missed you guys." She sighs, savoring the hug.

"We missed you too." Aria replies, as the others nod in agreement, smiling at their best friend.

"Yeah, you have to tell us everything." Hanna says, making Emily let out a small laugh, and nod her head. Her mother then walks into the room dropping off a couple more bags.

Pam then turns to walk back out the door and Emily follows. "I'll get them Emily, just go talk to your friends." Pam says, turning towards her daughter. She gives her an encouraging nod, and smile, telling her it's fine.

Emily hugs her mom and walks back inside the house where her friends were waiting for her. They all make their way into Emily's room, and find themselves sitting on her bed. Emily grabs her bear off of her bed, and starts picking at its fur as they all watch her. "Emily, you okay?" Spencer asks, placing her hand on her best friend's leg.

Emily just looks up at Spencer and nods, putting on her best fake smile. "Come on Emily, we know you better than that. What happened?" Aria asks, grabbing Emily's hand in her own, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Emily tries to hold it back, but the tears find their way down her cheeks once again, and she doesn't even bother, wiping them away, knowing more would just come. "Maya was supposed to come with us, but we got into this big fight, and she left." Emily cries, as Aria wraps her arms around her friend. "I don't know where she is or if she's okay. if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself." She says, burying her head in Aria's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure she is just fine Emily." Hanna says, although she wasn't sure if that was true. "From what you told me she sounds like a badass." Hanna says with a slight smile. "I'm sure she can handle herself." She adds, running her fingers through Emily's dark locks.

"Yeah, Hanna's right Em." Spencer chimes in. "She loves you right?" She asks, as Emily just nods her head, not picking it up from Aria's shoulder. "Then she will come around. Just give her some time to think things over." She adds as Emily just sniffles in response.

"If she doesn't come back to you, she is an idiot Emily, and she isn't even worth it." Aria says sincerely, holding Emily close.

Emily picks her head up off the brunette's shoulder and looks at her friends. "Thank you guys." Emily says, wiping her tears away from her cheeks. She smiles at them, and they return the gesture.

EXM

A couple of hours later, and a couple boxes of pizza later, the girls still sat in Emily's room. She had told them almost every detail from when she had arrived at the rehab center until this morning. They had also caught her up on things that had been happening in Rosewood since she had left. Apparently Hanna had dumped Sean, and was about to go on her first date with Lucas. Spencer had met a guy named Alex, and Aria was still weirdly quiet about her love life.

"It's getting late." Spencer finally says, glancing over at the clock that read 11:43.

"Do you want us to stay, or you going to be okay?" Hanna asks, placing her hand on Emily's knee, looking at her concerned.

Emily smiles and places her hand over Hanna's lacing their fingers together. "I'll be okay, really." She says, nodding her head firmly, trying to convince them. "Thank you guys for everything. I missed you so much."

"We missed you too." The three girls reply in unison, smiles erupting on their faces. They all lean in, hugging one another tightly.

Emily walks them all to the front door, telling them goodbye. They go their separate ways, and Emily makes her way back up to her room. She lies down on her bed and glances around her room. Everything was exactly the same way she had left it, yet everything felt so different. She looks over at her phone that was sitting on her nightstand, and reaches over for it. She had a few missed texts and calls on it from a few people who hadn't known she was going away, or that had forgotten. She dials the familiar number on her cell, and holds it up to her ear as it rings. "Hello?" She hears the other voice say.

"Hey, Michelle." Emily answers, sitting up in bed. "Have you seen Maya?" She asks, worriedly, furrowing her eyebrows.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and Emily was about to ask if she was still there, but then she spoke. "Yeah." Michelle says, as Emily feels her heart begin thudding against her chest. "She stayed at my place last night." Michelle adds, making Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she at work now?" Emily asks, hopefully. She knew Maya normally didn't work the super late night shift, or super early, however you wanted to say it. But she hoped maybe she was there, so she could talk to her.

"No she isn't. She wasn't at my place when I went home for lunch. I thought she went with you." Michelle says with a sigh.

There was another long pause on the phone, this time on Emily's part. "Oh." She finally says simply, her voice filled with defeat. "Could you please tell her that I called, and that I'm so sorry." Emily says, as tears begin stinging her eyes for the millionth time that day. "And that I love her." Emily adds quickly.

"Of course I'll tell her." Michelle says softly.

Emily nods her head in response although she knows that Michelle couldn't see her. she knew if she spoke her voice would betray her. She just hung up the phone and placed it back down on her nightstand. She pulls the covers back and crawls into bed, curling up into a ball, letting the tear run freely down her face.

EXM

Maya walks into their apartment; _her _apartment. She places her keys down on the kitchen counter, and looks around at the empty apartment. They hadn't ever had many things in the apartment, but now it just seemed emptier. Without the tall brunette's presence the place was just cold, and almost depressing. She lets out a sigh and walks into their bedroom, where she sees the bed perfectly made up. She opens the closet door and sees all of Emily's clothes missing, leaving half the closet empty.

Tears begin filling the darker girls eyes, and slams the closet door shut in frustration. She folds her arms over her chest, breathing heavily, a scowl firmly on her face. She reaches out and punches the closet door, needing to let some frustration out. She soon regrets that decision and pulls her throbbing hand close to her chest, cursing under her breath.

She lets out a defeated sigh, and climbs into the bed, curling up under the covers. She buries her head in Emily's pillow, inhaling the scent of Emily that had been left behind, lingering on the pillow. She lets the tears fall from her face, soaking the pillow, as she tries her best to let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Let me know what you think please! :-)


	24. Chapter 23

**The Runaways**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Again thank you guys for the reviews! you guys keep me motivated! :-)  
**

It was early morning, and the sun shown brightly into Emily's window, pulling her from her deep slumber. She lets her eyes flutter open, but shuts them back with a sigh, not wanting to be up just yet. She glances over at her clock, reading the time. Figuring 11:00 was late enough to sleep, she decided she should probably get up and make an appearance down stairs. She crawls out from under the covers and gets out of bed, making her way over to her dresser. Grabbing some clothes, she walks into the bathroom to shower.

She still had Maya on her brain of course, but was trying not to let it get to her. She couldn't help but think of what Maya was doing right now, and if she missed Emily at all. She knew that she had made the wrong decision to assume Maya would want to come back home with her, but she felt Maya over reacted just a bit. She also felt Maya was way out of line for saying that her mother had ulterior motives behind what she was doing.

Freshly showered and dressed, Emily makes her way down the stairs where she sees her mother sitting on the couch in the living room, reading through a newspaper. "Morning mom." Emily replies quietly from the doorway. She still hadn't quite figured out how to act around her mother. Even before the gay thing, they had never been close, and now it was just worse.

Pam closes her paper and turns to her daughter, and smiles, "Morning baby." She replies, before standing up off the couch. She walks over to the younger girl, and pulls her into a hug, somewhat surprising Emily, but she hugged back, enjoying the warmth of the older woman. "I made some breakfast, but it's probably cold by now." She says, pulling away.

Emily nods her head and they both make their way into the kitchen. Emily goes to fix a plate, but her mother grabs it and smiles at her, before loading it up with the variety of breakfast items. "Thanks." Emily says, as her mother just nods her head in response. Emily smiles and sits at the bar as she watches her mother.

Pam places the plate in the microwave, and turns around to her daughter. She leans on the counter slightly as the looks down at the marble counter in thought. Emily watches her, waiting on her to speak, knowing she wanted to ask or say something. "Do you, want to talk about the fight you and Maya had?" She finally asks, looking back up at Emily, who's eyes widened in surprise.

She had known her mother was trying to accept all of this, but she didn't actually think she cared enough to sit and talk about her girlfriend problems. "It's not really a big deal." Emily says with a shrug. It was a very big deal, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to have this conversation with her mother yet. It still seemed a bit awkward.

"Honey, I'm trying." Pam says with a sigh. "I know this whole thing is still weird and new to both of us, but if you don't let me in, and talk to me then I'll never be okay." She adds, looking straight at Emily.

The younger girl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the microwave beeping. She shuts her mouth and both women look over at the object, then back at each other. Pam gives a small smile and walks over to the microwave, retrieving Emily's breakfast. She places it in front of Emily, and watches her as she begins to eat. "We both said some horrible things." Emily finally says, looking down at the piece of toast she was fiddling with.

"Like what?" Pam pushes her in a gentle voice.

Emily looks up at her mother and lets out a sigh, "She was upset because I made the decision to come back home for us, without talking to her about it first." She says making her mother nod in understanding. "And then I told her that I just figured she'd want to come with me. I mean it wasn't like we were leaving anything important behind there." Emily says, with a shrug. She looks back down at her food, picking at it as she replays their fight in her head.

Pam, sensing her daughters growing distress, reaches over taking her hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And what did she say?" Pam pushes her daughter gently.

"She said that you had ulterior motives. It was weird that a few weeks ago you sent me away because you thought I was sick, and now you want us both to move in with you and you're okay with everything." She says, looking up at her mom. She was searching her face, looking for an answer, hoping that wasn't true.

Pam sighs, and pulls her hand away from Emily's, and stands up straight. "I'm not okay with it, and I won't lie to you, and tell you I wasn't relieved when I found out she wasn't coming." Pam says, making Emily's face fall. "But I am trying honey. I want to be okay with it, and I want you to be happy, and I know that you won't be unless you are with her."

Emily nods her head slowly, still picking at her food. It was disappointing to know that her mother still wasn't okay, but she figured as much. She knew she should be relieved that her mother was at least trying, because some parents didn't. but she couldn't help but still be slightly upset. "I appreciate you trying mom." Emily finally says, standing up from the table.

"Em.." Pam says, but gets cut off by Emily shaking her head.

"No. I know you're trying, and I am so thankful for that, but it doesn't mean it's not hard." She says. Her mother can only nod at the statement, not having anything else to say. "Thank you for the breakfast." She adds, before turning to leave the room.

"Honey, she'll come back." Her mother says, making Emily stop in her tracks. "If she doesn't she's an idiot." She adds with a small smile.

A smile forms on the brunette's lips, but she just nods her head before continuing out of the kitchen.

EXM

Maya walks into the coffee shop where she sees a swarm of people. All of the table's were full and the line was almost going out the door. They always seemed to be super busy at this time of day; it was early in the morning before most people had to be at work. She shoves her way through the people, and makes her way behind the counter over to Michelle who was stuffing money into the cash register. "Hey." Maya says, making the blonde look up at her.

"Hey." Michelle says sounding disappointed. "You're here." She adds slowly, confusing the shorter girl.

"I figured you would be happy to see me. We're packed." Maya says, looking around the small coffee shop that was packed with customers like a can of sardines.

"I just thought that maybe you went to Rosewood." Michelle says, making Maya's gaze immediately move down to the floor. "But since you're here get to work." Michelle instructs, noticing the brunette's face. She was definitely going to talk to Maya later, but now was definitely not the time.

Maya simply nods her head, and takes her apron off the hook, sliding it over her head. Michelle hands her a tray filled with coffee and points her in the right direction.

EXM

Emily walks into Spencer's kitchen where she sees Spencer and Alex talking at the bar. "Hey, am I interrupting?" Emily asks, shutting the door behind her. The two look over at her and smile.

"No I was just leaving actually." Alex says, making Emily nod. She makes her way over to the bar, and sits across from the two of them. "I'll see you later." Alex says, leaning in closer to his girlfriend. Spencer just nods her head, a huge grin covering her entire face, as she leans in pressing their lips together. After a brief second they pull apart and Alex turns to Emily. "Bye Emily." He says giving her a small wave.

"Bye." She replies, as he walks out the door. Emily turns back to Spencer who still has her grin plastered to her face, and can't help but giggle at her friend.

"What?" Spencer asks, snapping out of her trance, seeing Emily giggling at her.

Emily just shakes her head with a smile, making her friend blush. "Where are Hanna and Aria?" Emily asks, looking around the kitchen. Spencer just shrugs in response, but before anyone can say another word, the back door opens.

They turn towards the door and see Aria and Hanna walking inside. "Hey guys." Hanna says, as the two girls sit at the bar, joining Spencer and Emily.

"Em, how you feeling?" Aria asks, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Emily smiles at her and nods her head, "I'm okay." She says, as they just give her skeptical looks. "Okay well, I'm not alright, but I'm trying." She adds with a shrug. "I just want to talk to her. Even if she isn't coming back, I want to know. I just hate not knowing what's going on." She adds, making them nod in understanding.

"Just give her time, I'm sure she'll call you." Hanna assures her, as she others nod in agreement.

Emily nods her head, before perking up in her seat, clearing her throat. "So are we watching the movie or what?" She asks, desperately wanting to change the subject. They had all agreed to go over to Spencer's house for a day filled with movie's and junk food, and that's what Emily had intended on doing. Although she knew she couldn't stop the thoughts of Maya from floating in her head she hoped she could drown herself in enough popcorn and candy to forget about her for at least a little while.

"I'll make the popcorn." Hanna states, hopping up from her stool. She walks over to the drawer getting a couple bags of popcorn out, before placing them in the microwave. Spencer and Aria make their way into the living room, where Spencer pulls out the first move, popping it into the DVD player.

EXM

Later that night Maya throws herself into an empty booth, lying back completely, letting out a sigh as she drapes her arms over her face. She had worked a double shift today, and both had been super busy. She had been on her feet all day, and felt as if she hadn't had a single minute to rest. It was now almost 3 in the morning and there only about 3 people in the place total. She could have gotten off of work 4 hours ago when her shift originally ended, but she had insisted on staying longer. She had said it was to make some extra cash, but her and Michelle both knew it was to keep her busy; to keep her from thinking about Emily.

Maya feels the booth move slightly and she moves her arm slightly, peaking out to see Michelle sliding in next to her. "Why don't you go home?" Michelle says softly, staring down at her employee.

Maya slowly sits up, shaking her head, inhaling deeply. "No, I'm fine. Really." Maya says, nodding her head, trying to convince both herself and Michelle that she was indeed fine. Michelle gives her a knowing look and Maya sighs, letting her hands fall onto the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michelle asks carefully, eyeing the girl next to her. Maya stays silent, keeping her gaze fixated on the wooden table that her arms were carefully resting on, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Michelle asks, a little loudly, causing Maya to look up at her slightly surprised by her outburst. "You clearly miss her! You have nothing for you here! I don't understand why you're making this such a big deal!" Michelle exclaims, waving her arms in the air frantically trying to prove her point.

Maya swallows hard, her eyes studying the table beneath her as she searches for the right words to explain the situation. "Her mom. She's up to something." Maya says simply, shaking her head. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she had a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was still trying to figure out exactly what her mom was up to.

"Why does she have to be up to something? Why couldn't she just be trying now?" Michelle asks, shrugging her shoulders, trying to understand the shorter girls logic. "She was shocked when Emily first told her, and she reacted badly, but she loves Emily, and she's had time to think about it; let the shock wear off." Michelle adds, tilting her head, trying to make eye contact with Maya, but she wasn't having it.

"It doesn't work like that." Maya says, quietly, shaking her head. "I thought my father would get used to it also, but he hasn't. You either accept it or you don't. it's not something you learn to do." She says, glancing up at the blonde briefly before looking back down.

"Maya, I understand you've had issue's with your father. But just because he did certain things, doesn't mean all parents are like that." Michelle says, placing her arm gently around Maya's shoulders. "How does your mom feel about everything?" She asks, and she can feel the girl tense under her arm.

Maya just shrugs slightly, fiddling with her hands. "I haven't spoken to her since I was like 9." She says with another shrug, trying to make it sound as if it was no big deal. She looks up at Michelle who was looking at her with questioning eyes, wanting her to elaborate. With a sigh, Maya continues, "My mom and dad got a divorce and he somehow got custody of us, and moved us away from her. I haven't seen her since. He told me that she didn't want anything to do with me, but I don't believe him." Maya says, as teats begin filling her vision.

"I'm sorry Maya." Michelle says, rubbing circles gently on the girls back with her hand. Maya just sits up straight, sniffling as she blinks back her tears. "Look, Maya. Like I said before, you miss her, and I know for a fact she misses you." She says, making the smaller girl look up at her. "You have issues with your own parents, but that doesn't mean all parents are the same. You should at least give her mother a chance."

Maya just looks back down at her hands, nodding slowly. The blonde notices a couple at the table across from them, waving at her signaling for more coffee. She nods her head and gets up from her spot next to Maya. "I'm sending you home for the night. If you are still here tomorrow, be here at 8, but as much as I love you, I'm hoping you wont be." Michelle says before turning towards her customers.

Maya simply sighs, but stands up from her spot, walking behind the counter. She pulls off her apron, and hangs it on the rack before grabbing her keys, heading out the front door of the shop.

EXM

Early that next morning the girls were sleeping sound fully, scattered around Spencer's living room. Emily and Hanna were curled up on the couch as Aria and Spencer took up the two chairs across from them. They had fallen asleep late that night, or early morning if you preferred, during the 4th movie of the night.

The shrieking sound of a phone brought all four girls from their slumber, as they abruptly searched the room; all looking for their devices. Once they had found them they all checked to see who's was going off, and looked around at one another before Hanna brought her phone up to her ear, "Hello?" She answered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The other 3 girls glance around the room, noticing the DVD player still going; playing the DVD menu on repeat. Spencer gets up and turns it off before looking over at the clock; It was almost eleven in the morning. Normally Spencer would not sleep this late, but considering they hadn't fallen asleep until probably around 4 in the morning; she wasn't complaining.

The girls then see Hanna stand up abruptly, and walk into another room out of earshot. They look at each other confused, but decide not to follow or to comment. They all had their secrets even though they were best friends, and they knew not to question those secrets or to try and pry.

"Who wants breakfast?" Spencer asks, looking over at both Emily and Aria, who nod their heads in agreement. They all get up off the couches and make their way into the kitchen; Aria and Emily sitting at the bar.

Spencer maneuvers her way around the kitchen getting out all the ingredients and supplies she would need for her breakfast. She starts pouring her fetched ingredients into a bowl, mixing them up furiously as the other two girls just watch her through sleepy gazes. "What are you making?" Emily finally asks after a yawn.

"Waffles." Spencer replies simply, making Emily nod, approving. A few moments later Hanna walks back in with a smile on her face as she tucks her phone away in her pocket. The girls all look over at her, and she just stares at them, trying to hold back a giggle as they give her confused looks. "What's with you? I don't think I've ever seen you smile this early." Spencer asks, raising an eyebrow at her now giddy friend.

"Nothing." Hanna breaths, walking around the bar, letting her fingers drag across the marble; her smile never faltering. "Whatcha making?" She asks, looking into the bowl, Spencer was stirring with a wooden spoon.

"Waffles." Spencer repeats, still giving her friend a suspicious look.

"Sounds amazing." Hanna replies, sitting down next to Emily at the bar. Emily looks at Hanna briefly before rolling her eyes, shaking her head; not wanting to even know why the blonde was so giddy all of a sudden. They all soon get pulled from their thoughts as the doorbell rings, making them all look at each other confused, except Hanna. "I'll get that." She breaths with a smile, as she hops off the stool. She makes her way out of the kitchen as the other girls look at each other.

"Okay, what is her deal?" Aria asks, pointing with her thumb behind her in the direction Hanna had just gone in.

"I don't know, probably Lucas or something." Spencer shrugs, turning back to her cooking.

The other two girls nod in agreement, as they fall into a silence. They hear Hanna greeting the person at the door, and footsteps behind them, making them turn around to see who was at the door.

Aria and Spencer look at the guest confused, and Emily's eyes widen in shock. "Maya." Emily breaths, looking at the darker girl in front of her. She couldn't believe this, in fact she wasn't sure if this was all a dream, and she was going to soon wake up. She gets up off from the stool and rushes over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Emily whispers into the shorter girls ear.

"You aren't dreaming." Maya states, holding the girl close to her, as her friends look at them in awe.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Probably only one maybe two chapters left!**


	25. Chapter 24

**The Runaways **

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Didn't proofread at all so if there are lots of mistakes I'm sorry!  
**

Emily opens up a bag, and starts taking items out of it, placing them in the dresser on the other side of the room. She glanced over at Maya who was doing the same, but placing some clothes in the closet. Feeling eyes on her Maya turns around, meeting the taller girls dark eyes, and automatically smiles at her, before turning her attention back to her task at hand.

Emily drops the shirt she had in her hands and walks over to Maya, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist, resting her head on Maya's shoulder. Maya lets out a content sigh, and leans back in Emily's embrace, closing her eyes; basking in the feeling of Emily's strong arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here." Emily whispers into Maya's ear.

"Me too." Maya immoderately responds. She turns in Emily's arms and places her arms around the taller girls neck; her fingers tangling in dark raven locks. "I love you." The shorter girl whispers before leaning in capturing Emily's lips with her own for a heated kiss. Emily quickly responds, tightening her grip on Maya, and runs her tongue along Maya's bottom lip wanting access which was soon granted, and their tongues began battling for dominance.

Maya pulls back after a few minutes and rests her head against Emily's, both girls panting slightly as they look into each others eyes. "I love you too." Emily says, responding to the other girls previous statement. Maya just smiles widely as Emily lets a giggle escape her lips.

They hear a knock and turn to see Spencer standing in the doorway smiling at them. "Sorry to interrupt." She says slightly awkward, as the two girls pull apart from each other.

"No you're not. We're just unpacking." Emily says, making her way back over to the bag she had previously been unpacking.

"I just wanted to see if you guys needed anything." Spencer says, looking from Emily over to Maya who had also returned to her unpacking.

The darker girl hangs up one of her shirts, before turning her attention to Spencer. "No I think we're good." She says, looking over at Emily who nods in agreement. "Thank you again for letting me stay out here." She says sincerely, walking over towards Spencer. "I promise as soon as I find a job, I'll start paying your parents rent." Maya promises, making Spencer shake her head.

"It's no big deal. Take your time." Spencer replies kindly.

Emily walks over to the two girls and pulls Spencer into a hug, holding her tight. "I know I've said this a lot today, but thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." Emily says, before pulling away from the millionth hug of the day with the other girl. "You're amazing."

"I know." Spencer sighs with a shrug, tilting her head up towards the ceiling. Emily just shakes her head at her friend before they all three let out giggles. "Ill be inside if either of you need anything." Spencer says after a brief silence. The girls just nod their heads and she walks out of the barn, headed for the house.

Emily turns toward her girlfriend and sees her sit down on the couch, and look up at her. She pats the spot next to herself, signaling for Emily to come and sit next to her. "You're friends are amazing." Maya says, as Emily got comfortable, snuggling against the shorter girl.

_Emily pulls away from Maya reluctantly. She was half afraid that this really was a dream and that if she let go of the shorter girl she would be gone again. But she took her chances and pulled away, being sure to keep her hands on the shorter girls hips as she did so, and opened her eyes, being met with Maya's dark orbs. "Are you here to stay?" She asks the girl, wincing slightly at her question. _

"_Yes I'm here to stay. You cant get rid of me that easily." Maya response laughing slightly, making Emily's grin widen. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She adds; her face falling back serious. _

_Emily just smiles, and lets her hands slide off of Maya's hips as she grabs one of the shorter girls hands, squeezing it reassuringly. "Guys, this is Maya." Emily introduces, turning towards her friends who were smiling brightly at the couple. "Hanna, Spencer and Aria." Emily says, pointing to the three different girls_

"_It's really nice to finally meet you all." Maya says, cheerfully. _

_The girls smile at her and agree, then Hanna suddenly pulls Maya over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug, as the darker girls hand was still attached to Emily's. The other two girls decide to join in the hug and Emily soon follows, wrapping her free hand around her friends that were smothering her girlfriend. _

_They pull back after a minute all giggling, and Emily wraps an arm around Maya's waist. Spencer walks back over to the stove where she had started her breakfast, and continues. "The waffles will be done soon if you are hungry." She says, glancing over at Maya. _

"_Starving." Maya replies with a relieved sigh at the sound of food. "I haven't eaten all day." _

"_Okay well they'll be ready in about 15." Spencer confirms. Aria and Hanna situate themselves on the barstools and Emily looks down at Maya. _

"_We're going to go talk, let us know when it's ready?" Emily asks, looking over at her friends. Hanna nods her head, affirming she will come and get them, and Emily smiles, before grabbing Maya's hand, dragging her out onto the back porch. _

_They settle themselves on the wooden bench that sat right outside the house; Maya arms wrapped tightly around Emily's as she snuggled up as close as she could get to the darker girl. "How did you know where I was?" Emily asks after a brief silence, looking up at Maya. _

_Maya brings her hand up and starts running her fingers through the dark locks as she smiles down at her girlfriend. "I watched you dial Hanna's number so many times that I had it memorized." She says with a slight laugh. "I got to Rosewood and I realized I had no idea where to go from there, so I found a phone, and I called her and asked her where you were." She says with a shrug. "At first I figured she would just hang up on me." _

"_Why would you think that?" Emily asks confused. _

"_Well I figured after what I did to you that they'd hate me." She says as if it was obvious. _

_Emily pulls away from Maya, and sits up straight, looking over at the shorter girl. "They don't hate you. I told them it was my fault, because really it was." Emily says, moving her gaze down to her hands. "I should have never made that decision for you. You're right I was being selfish, and just thinking about what I wanted, and assumed it was what you wanted." Emily says with a sigh. _

"_It wasn't entirely your fault. I overreacted." Maya says, tilting her head to try and regain eye contact with her girlfriend, but Emily wasn't having it. She still felt it was her fault. "Truth is…I was jealous." Maya confesses, making Emily finally look up to meet her eyes. _

"_Why were you jealous?" Emily asks utterly confused. _

"_When I said your mom had ulterior motives. I was just jealous that your mom was actually trying to accept you, and love you the way you are, unlike my father." Maya replies, now looking down at her own hands as she feels her insecurities surfacing. She didn't like talking about her family. She got to vulnerable, talking about them, and she hated feeling vulnerable. _

_Emily looks at Maya sadly as she lets the girls words sink in. She pulls Maya into her, holding her close and places a kiss on top of her girlfriends head. "I'm so sorry Maya." Emily whispers. She hears Maya let out a sniffle, and she knows her girlfriend is crying. "You don't deserve this. You're amazing and you deserve parents who love you for who you are. He doesn't deserve to be your father." Emily says as she feels Maya tremble beneath her. _

_Emily pulls Maya closer to her, trying her best to sooth the distressed girl. She had never seen Maya this vulnerable and it broke her heart, seeing her this upset. She had always known Maya was really upset about her father, but the shorter girl would never talk about it. She was finally letting her in, and opening up, but now she was breaking. _

_After a few minutes, Maya gains back most of her composure, and pulls away from Emily, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I said those things about your mother. I know I won't ever have model parents, but I realize not all parents are like mine, and I need to give her a chance." Maya says, looking deep into Emily's brown orbs. _

_Emily nods her head in response, and lets out a sigh, "She isn't okay, but she is trying and that's all I can ask for." She says with a shrug. Of course she wanted her mother to accept her, but she knew it wasn't going to happen over night, but she couldn't be happier that she was trying, because she knew some parents wouldn't even do that. _

"_Just be patient. Her trying says a lot." Maya replies, looking over at her girlfriend who nods in agreement. Maya smiles and leans in pressing her lips against Emily's, kissing her softly, and slowly. _

_A few seconds into the kiss they hear someone clear their throat, and break away to see all three of Emily's friends, beaming at them. Emily blushes and looks down at her hands as Maya giggles at her girlfriend's embarrassment, and grabs her hand reassuringly. "Breakfast is ready." Spencer states happily, before the three girls turn and walk back into the house. _

_Emily looks up at her girlfriend and they both let out a laugh, shaking their heads. "Come on." Maya says, standing up off the bench. She pulls on Emily's hand, helping her up, and they make their way into the kitchen. _

EXM

"So is your mom happy I won't be living with you guys?" Maya asks, with a laugh.

Emily looks up at Maya who was smirking at her, and rolls her eyes. "She is relieved, I won't lie, but she really was going to let you stay with us if you needed a place." Emily says, situating herself back on Maya's chest.

"Well, I'm lucky that Melissa decided to move out and get her own apartment." Maya says, as she lets her fingers run through Emily's hair.

"You're even luckier that Spencer is letting you stay. She worked all summer on this place for herself." Emily says, letting out a chuckle. She knew how mad Spencer had been when Melissa had taken the barn away from her. She had been more than surprised when Spencer had suggested Maya stay in the barn.

"Well, she did a great job. It looks amazing." Maya replies, making Emily let out a humming noise in response.

EXM

Later that night Emily walks into the Hastings household through the backdoor, where she sees Maya standing over the stove, with a pink apron wrapped snuggly around her body. She smiles at the sight and closes the door behind her, making Maya turn around. "Hi." Emily greets as Maya smiles and walks over to her.

"Hey baby." Maya replies, standing up on her tip toes to kiss her girlfriend quickly.

Maya walks back over to the stove, and turns down the heat as she stirs around the contents of the pan. "Is there anything I can help with?" Emily asks, looking over Maya's shoulder at what the girl was cooking. "It looks and smells amazing." She compliments the darker girl.

"Thank you." Maya says, glancing over her shoulder, before turning her attention back to the pan. "And no I do not need help. Go upstairs with Spencer and the other girls, and I'll let you know when it's ready." Maya says, backing away from the stove, making Emily do so also. She walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a few things before turning back around, only to be met with a pouting Emily. "What?" She asks, and can't help the smile from forming on her lips at Emily's adorableness.

"I want to stay here with you." Emily says, placing her hands on the darker girls hips.

Maya loosely wraps her arms around Emily's neck and smiles adoringly at her girlfriend. "I know baby, but I want to do this by myself. Please just go upstairs?" Maya asks, poking her bottom lip out.

Emily rolls her eyes at Maya's puppy dog face, but can't help but give in. "Fine." She sighs, making Maya's frown turn into t smile. She reaches up and quickly kisses Emily once again before walking back over to the stove. Emily turns on her heel and walks up the stairs, and down the hallway where she hears her friends talking from inside of Spencer's room. She opens the door and sees them all on Spencer's bed looking at magazines. "Dinner is looking good." She announces, making them turn their attention to her.

"Smells good." Hanna comments with a smile.

"Yeah, and she hasn't burnt anything yet, so that is a plus." Emily says, plopping herself onto the bed next to Spencer.

Spencer just looks at her friend, raising an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?" She asks with a slight smile. Emily just shakes her head letting out a laugh in response, making the other girls smirk. "It's really sweet of her to make my family dinner." Spencer commends, flipping through her magazine.

"She just wants to show you guys how grateful she is that you are letting her stay here." Emily says with a shrug, and Spencer just nods, understanding.

"I really like Maya." Aria states, making Emily look over at her. The shorter brunette just gives Emily a reassuring smile, making one also form on Emily's lips. She couldn't ask for better friends. They had been so supportive when she had came out to them, and now they loved Maya.

"Yeah, but before you got here we had to give her the best friend talk y'know." Hanna says making Emily look over at her curiously, and a little frightened.

"The best friend talk? What's that?" Emily asks laughing nervously. She could only imagine what her three best friends would say to Maya. But Maya seemed okay, so it couldn't have been anything too bad.

"You know the whole if you hurt her we'll kill you speech." Aria says making Hanna and Spencer nod firmly at her statement, agreeing with her.

Emily tilts her head back and lets out a laugh, "Well, you don't have to worry about that." She says, looking back at them with a smile. "But I do appreciate the meaning behind it."

"I agree with you, she seems to love you a lot." Aria says, nodding her head as she spoke.

"Yeah she looks like you; like a love sick puppy, when we talked about you, and when she talked about you." Spencer says with a laugh.

Emily looks down at the comforter as s deep red blush appears on her cheeks, making her friends giggle at her. She raises her hands up over her face, trying to hide the blush as they start laughing harder at her embarrassment.

Thankfully there was a knock on the door seconds later, steering their attention away from the blushing brunette. They look over and see Maya in the doorway, smiling. Emily gets up off the bed and walks over to the shorter girl, placing a kiss on her lips, "Dinner is ready." Maya says with a smile, forcing her gaze away from the brunette to look at her friends. They all nod, and get off the bed, making their way down the stairs.

EXM

Dinner had gone off amazingly, Maya had cooked her meal to perfection, and the Hastings were more than flattered at the gesture. They had sat around the table for almost two hours talking about everything. They had discussed Emily and Maya's life together once they had ran away, and also asking Maya questions about herself, trying to get to know the girl more.

The Hastings had seemed genuinely interested in her girlfriend, and were nothing but friendly to her. She had inwardly wished that it was her own parents she was having this same dinner and same conversation with, but she knew that in time; they would. Her mother was already warming up to the idea even more, and she was inviting Maya over regularly, trying to get to know her. It was still awkward, but it was getting better, and Emily couldn't ask for anything more.

Maya walks out of the bathroom and sees Emily lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She smiles and lies down on her stomach next to the brunette and watches her. Feeling eyes on her, Emily looks down, meeting Maya's dark brown orbs. "Hi." Emily says quietly, keeping her gaze on the girl.

"Hi." Maya replies with a smile, propping her head up on her hand. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Emily looks back up at the ceiling and shrugs, before looking back over at her girlfriend. "Just everything. You, and my mom mainly. I'm just really happy that you're here, and that she really is trying to be okay with this." She says, turning over onto her side, facing Maya.

"I'm happy I'm here also." Maya replies, leaning in placing a soft kiss on Emily's lips. She pulls back, opening her eyes, and sees Emily's eyes still closed, making her let out a breathy laugh. Emily opens her eyes and just smiles at the girl in front her of before scooting closer to her, burying her head in the darker girls neck.

"The one thing that I don't like about not living in our apartment anymore, is that I can't sleep with you." Emily mumbles into the shorter girls neck, making Maya squirm from the ticklishness. "I don't like not waking up next to you anymore."

Maya wraps her arms around Emily, and pulls her closer to herself, and runs her fingers up and down the taller girls back lightly. "I don't like it either." She replies with a sigh. "But we're better off here." She adds, making the brunette just nod, knowing she was right. The girls fall into a comfortable silence after that, just enjoying the feeling of lying in each others arms.

"Are you ready to go to school in a few weeks?" Emily asks after a few minutes, breaking their silence. She pulls her head off Maya's shoulder, hovering over her, and looks down at her.

"Never was excited about school, but I can deal." Maya says with a shrug. "School isn't my thing. Just something you have to do." She adds with a frown.

Emily laughs, and looks down at her girlfriend, tilting her head to the side. "Are you like the badass that sits in the back of the room, drawing on the desks or that ditches class, and goes out back to smoke weed?" Emily asks teasingly rubbing her nose with Maya's.

Maya can't help but giggle at the brunettes question, "Actually….yes." She answers with a smile, making Emily laugh. "I love you." Maya suddenly says, making Emily's face turn serious.

"I know. I love you too." She says, before leaning down capturing the girls lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I wrote a Pretty Little Liars/Glee Crossover if you haven't read it already then you should please! (: **

**Also that was the end :( Let me know what you guys thought just one last time please! I may be doing a sequel in the future if you guys want! (: **

**Thank you so much for everyone who read! I really enjoyed writing this for you guys!  
**


End file.
